Kigo Love Song One Shots
by raptorhunter18
Summary: This will be a collection of one shots based off of love songs that i hear and give me inspiration. Love, friendship, pain, and many other things will be put into these one shots. check them out and give me your feed back Thanks
1. So Alone

**Well i have decided to start writing Kigo one shots. the first one i did turned out pretty good in the amount of views. i decided i'm going to start working on a collection of one shots. some will be sad, some will be happy, some will be funny, and some will be dirty. i'll be writing these as i go when i listen to a love song that strikes me and gives me ****inspiration. This is my first one for the series that came after i listened to the song _So Alone By Anna Blue. _I hope everyone likes them as i spit them out. if you can think of a song let me know and i'll see what i can do with it. Thanks and please let me know what you think please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Kim Possible. I also Don't own _So Alone by Anna Blue _**

**So Alone**

Kim sat on her bed crying softly as she gripped a picture in her hands. Tears fell and splashed onto the picture leaving small streaks of water. She looked at the picture of her and Shego from the first date after she left Drakken. She stared at the picture and memorized the features more and more with each look. Her and Shego were holding onto each other as they stood on a pier over looking the pacific ocean. The sun was setting behind them and the light from the sun gave their hair and skin an almost glowing effect.

Their hair had been mixed together creating a red and black mixture of silk strands. Their eyes were right next to each other and almost looking as one set of eyes. The smooth white skin of Kim seemed to blend right into the green tinge of Shego's skin. This was Kim's favorite picture of her and Shego together, although the next one held a special place in her heart. She turned to the next one and looked to see it was the same exact scene but this time the two woman had their lips together. That was their first kiss and as Kim looked at the picture, she touched her lips remembering the feel of the woman's black lips on her pink lips.

More tears flowed quickly down her face and she threw herself into the pillows of her bed. She gripped had on the pillows digging her nails into the soft fabric of the pillow. Soon she began to beat her fist into the pillow as she let out a shriek that filled her room. Kim had been in her room for the past three days not talking to anyone and only coming out to use the restroom and get food. She closed her eyes tightly trying to push the images of the incident that cost Shego her life just a few days ago. No matter how hard she tried the visions kept coming back and with vengeance.

XX

"_Base Self-destruct in t-minus thirty seconds" The computerized voice stated._

_Kim and Shego darted up the steps to the top floor of Drakken's new lair. Ron had managed to escape but with a small explosion cutting off the two woman's escape. They were now going to try to escape from the top floor. They ran all the way to the top floor and looked around the room. It had one window and next to it was one parachute and nothing else in the room. Shego and Kim traded worried glances as the computerized voice announced they now had only fifteen seconds._

"_Get the chute on now" Shego ordered Kim._

"_14...13...12" _

"_What about you?" Kim asked in a worried tone._

"_I'll figure something out" Shego said with a soft smile._

"_11...10...9"_

_Kim pulled Shego close and was ready to jump out of the window. Suddenly they heard the yell of Drakken as he walked into the room. Both turned and looked to see a bloody and injured Drakken standing there. Shego turned and looked at Kim who was still holding onto her. Suddenly she kissed Kim passionately and then pulled back to look at her._

"_6...5...4"_

"_I love you Pumpkin" Shego said looking into her eyes and giving her a tender and loving smile._

_Suddenly and without warning Shego pushed Kim out of the window. Kim fell through the air and started tumbling through the sky. She stopped and controlled her flight and as soon as she did she pulled the ripcord. The chute shot up in the air and slowed her decent. Suddenly the rocking sound of a violent explosion caught her attention quickly. She looked up to see the top of the building turn into a fireball sending pieces of steel and concrete raining down._

"_SHEGO…NOOOOOO" Kim screamed over the sound of the explosion._

_Kim kept screaming as she floated slowly down into the ocean below. Soon a boat pulled up next up to her and a pair of hands fished Kim out of the sea. She screamed again as a secondary explosion went off. She looked to see Ron looking at her along with the boat captain. She noticed Ron looked around the ocean expecting to see Shego floating around but he saw nothing so he looked back at Kim._

"_Where is Shego?" Ron asked looking at her._

_Kim looked up at him as tears flowed but went un-noticed by anyone because of the waterlogged hair. She shook her head hard and then threw her arms around Ron and began to cry harder as he wrapped his arms around her. He looked down at her and softy stroked her hair trying to comfort her although he knew is was all for not. He looked at her as she screamed, fought and cried harder as a third explosion went off. The boat sped away quickly as it headed away from the fiery explosion. Kim got up slowly and looked back to the burning rubble and cried more as the smoke started filling the sky above._

"_SHEGO" Kim screamed one last time as the smoky island as it began to disappear behind the black cloud._

XX

The rhythmic beeping of the kimmunicator snapped her out of her flashback. She picked up the blue device and looked to see Wade was calling. She pressed the ignore button and began to curl into a fetal position as she clutched the pictures more. Just then the kimmunicator went off again prompting Kim to grab it and throw it across the room. She watched as it bounced off the wall and into her clothes basket, causing the beeping to become muffled. She laid her head back down on the pillow and cried more.

"Kimmie" Her mother's voice came from the other side of the door that was followed by her coming in.

Kim glanced over her shoulder and then just looked back to the pictures. She just waited on her mother to leave but she didn't instead her mother advanced to her bed. She felt as the weight of her mother taking a seat on the bed next to he back. She then felt as her mother's hand began to softly stroke her shoulder making her tense up. She sniffled more as she rubbed some tears from her eyes and listened to her mother's rhythmic breathing.

"Kim, I know how hard it is to loose someone you were in love with" Her mother said in a soft and loving tone.

"How can you? You are still with dad" Kim said as she sat up to confront her mother.

"Your father wasn't the first man I was going to marry. You see in high school I was in love with a man and we wanted to be together. Well he found out that he had a brain tumor that wound up killing him. He was the inspiration for me becoming a brain surgeon. Kimmie I know exactly how you feel" Her mother explained to Kim.

Kim looked at her mother to see a tear escape her eyes and slide slowly down her cheek. Her mother looked at her with pain filled eyes and both of them soon became locked in an embrace. They held onto each other for a few seconds before Kim was the first to break the embrace. He mother looked at her and brushed a tear away from her eye as she looked at Kim. Kim just laid back down on her bed and clutched the pictures again.

"Your father, brothers, and I are going to the fair would you like to come" her mother said softly.

Kim just shook her head and felt as her mother gave her a soft pat on the crown of her head, followed by a kiss. She felt her mother's weight disappear from her bed and the door being shut. But she never heard the latch lock until she heard her mother tell her she loved her. Kim just nodded in acknowledgment that she heard what her mother said. The door closed and once again she was left in total darkness. She glanced out the window and saw the headlights backing out of the driveway. She then slowly got up and walked to the window and looked out across the dark night sky.

She turned and walked back to her desk in her room. She reached up and turned on the desk light bathing her and the room in a soft glow. She sat the picture of her and Shego kissing down in front of her on the desk. More tears began to flow from her eyes as she took out some paper and a pencil. She looked down at the blank paper that sat in front of her on the desk. After a few seconds of thinking she knew the words she wanted to write on the paper.

_To who ever finds this first,_

_I can't keep it up anymore it's that damn simple. I lost the only person I could ever love. She died saving my life and I cant keep going on because it is my fault. I didn't think right and it cost her her life. So I can't keep living from day to day trying to repair the shattered remains of my heart. When the person who finds this wants me I'll be at the bottom of the gorge under the Middleton bridge. I'm so sorry to everyone for giving up so easily but I cant keep going. I do love you all and please forgive me and don't hate me. I'll be seeing you soon Shego my love._

_Please Forgive Me_

Kim folded the letter up and carried it down the steps to the kitchen. She sat it down on the table and felt as a few tears slipped loose from her face. She clutched the picture of her and Shego as she walked out the door. She took a few steps out of the building just as the sky opened up and rain poured down. She looked up as lighting streaked across the sky followed by the boom of thunder. Her hair began to get soaked as she started to walk off into the darkness.

XX

Five minuets after Kim had left a car pulled into the driveway. Ron stepped out of the passenger seat and walked up to the front door. He stopped as another person walked up behind him to the door. He glanced back at the woman and then walked into the house followed by the woman. He looked around the darkened house and reached over and flicked on the lights to see nobody was home. "KP?" he called up the steps towards her room. He stopped just before his foot fell on the first step. He noticed something sitting on the table that looked like a letter.

He walked past the woman with him and walked over to the table. He stopped and looked at it as he picked it up. He opened the folded paper and his eyes skimmed over the hand written note. "Oh my God, Kim's going to jump off of the bridge" Ron said with a gasp. Before he could turn around he heard the sound of car tires screeching and peeling out of the driveway. He ran outside and watched as the tail lights of the car disappeared quickly into the darkness.

XX

Kim walked to the middle of the bridge and looked across the empty gorge. She stopped and looked at the rocks below and let out a loud sob. She knew none would hear her last cry for her lost lover but she made another one. She held up the picture in her hand as the rain seemed to fall harder onto her. She climbed up slowly onto the railing and looked down as the lighting streaked over her. She looked up in the sky and closed her eyes and she began to see flashes of Shego's face. _I'm coming for you, _she thought to herself as she stepped her foot out.

She felt weightless as her body began to slowly fall forward. A small smile began to slip onto her face for she knew that in another life she was going to be reunited with her lost lover. She could feel the air starting to whip around her as she fell. Suddenly and violently she was stopped with a sudden jolt causing her left arm to get dislocated. He let out a pain filled scream as the hand that held onto her gripped her firmly. Her eyes opened as she saw the picture she was holding floated slowly down to the rocks below. Slowly she turned her hear up to see a dark figure holding onto her.

"LET ME GO…I CAN'T FUCKING LIVE WITH OUT HER" Kim screamed at the person.

Suddenly the sky lit up with another lighting bolt streaked across the sky. Kim's eyes shot wide when she saw the light green face of Shego looking at her. Her eyes were filled of pain as she looked at Kim who looked at her. With all of her strength Shego pulled both of them back up onto the sidewalk of the bridge. She pulled Kim into her arms and held onto her as they both began to cry into each others arms. Soon Kim pulled away and began to rub her hands over Shego's face and body.

"Is this real…are you really here now" Kim said softly as she looked at Shego.

"You tell me" Shego said. Suddenly she pulled Kim in and kissed her like never before. Their lips moved in sync as they kissed and held onto each other. Their arms wrapped around each other as they held onto each other and not wanting to let go. Shego pulled back and looked at Kim who had more tears fell down her face. Both of the woman's hair were becoming soaked to their scalp. Their green eyes looked at each other and never wanted to break the locking gaze.

"How did you survive?" Kim finally choked out.

"Right after I pushed you out of the window I turned and grabbed Drakken. When the explosion went off it sent us both flying out into the ocean below" Shego started as the rain slowly stopped falling.

"But the sharks…" Kim started.

"Were to busy eating what was left of Drakken to notice me. I swam ashore to the best that I could, and when I got there you were gone. Luckily I had that kimmunicator Wade had given me. I called him as soon as I could…he tried to call you today to let you know I had made it. Next time answer the damn thing" Shego explained to her.

Kim looked over to her lover and began to cry harder as she looked at Shego. Shego looked at her and quickly pulled Kim into her arms and held onto her. Both of them began to sob into each other's arms and cried a combination of tears. Tears of joy and tears of pain. Shego gently ran her fingers through Kim's hair as Kim began to dig her fingers in Shego's back. Both of them screamed as they held onto each other tightly with each motion they made they gripped onto each other tighter. Neither of them wanted to be separated ever again.

"KP" Ron's voice sounded from a car.

Both of them looked to see Ron and Kim's parents come running at them. Shego stood up lifting Kim up with her as everyone got to her. Soon everyone was locked in a large group hug holding onto each other. Her parents didn't bother yelling or scolding Kim but instead they were just happy to see he alive. Shego didn't let go of Kim as everyone held onto them both. Soon they all moved to their cars and drove back to Kim's house. Shego managed to drive while she held Kim on her lap. Kim had her arms wrapped around Shego's neck and rested her head on her chest.

"Princess" Shego cooed into her ear softly.

"Yeah" Kim said softly back to her.

"I love you and I won't ever do that to you again" Shego said as Kim nuzzled into her chest.

"The next time…we leave together or we die together" Kim said softly as she as she kissed Shego's neck.

"Agreed" Shego said as she tipped her head down and rested it on Kim's head.

At that moment they both knew that no matter what love can survive anything. Now they were back together again neither of them were going to let each other go. That night when they got back to Kim's home Shego was granted permission to spend the night with Kim. They didn't make love instead they just laid in bed together and didn't let go of each other. In those moments of being back together the only thing that mattered to them was being in each other's arms. That was the night they chose to never leave each other's sides during the missions they embarked on later. Together they discovered that true love can concur all that gets in its way.


	2. Collide

**Well i know its kind of quick but i had another song hit me as some thing to wright about. The song is titled _Collide by Skillet. _This is one of my favorite songs and it just struck me as a good song for these one shots. now i forgot to mention it but i listen to the song while i am typing and i think it can help y'all with understanding some of the stories. well i like the amount of love i'm getting so please R&R thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Collide by Skillet_**

**Collide**

She had finally done it, she had finally managed to catch her nemesis Kim Possible. Shego felt so proud for herself, but some how something bothered her to the core. There was something wrong with it, Kim shouldn't have been that easy to catch. Was she slipping up, or was she playing right into it on purpose? Shego sat in her room tapping her fingers on her desk as she thought about her catching Kim. She glanced up at the moon as it shone through her window bathing her room in a soft white light.

"SHEGO I NEED YOU NOW TO WATCH WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NOW" Drakken's nasally sounding voice filled her room from the loudspeaker.

She didn't want to keep her boss waiting for one reason, he whined like a little bitch if she did. She got up and walked out of her room and into the hallway. She proceeded down the hallways to the main lab to find him taunting Kim. Shego looked at her to see her hooked up to what looked like a giant ring. She didn't really hear what Drakken was raving about due to the fact she just tuned him out a lot. For some reason her eyes were transfixed on Kim's figure. She looked to see that the girl had dried blood at the corners of her mouth and on her forehead. Shego knew she had nothing to do with this, Drakken had to have done this to her. Her cargo pants and black were torn, exposing sections of her pale skin from underneath.

"Shego so glad you made it" Drakken said turning to look at her.

"What is it now Dr. D?" Shego huffed as her eyes were still fixed on Kim.

"I wanted you to see what's going to happen to Kim Possible" Drakken said as he walked past her to a control panel.

Kim's head lifted slowly and she looked right at Shego, but it wasn't a look of anger. Instead it looked like a plead for help, like she could see right into her soul. Shego just turned her head and walked over to join Drakken at the panel. She glanced as a few henchmen darted pats running cables to the machine that held Kim. She turned and looked as Drakken was thumbing through a manual for what she guessed belonged to the machine. He let out a frustrated grunt as he turned a few more pages, he quickly let out a whine and turned to Shego.

"I can't understand this blasted book" He whined as he handed it to her.

"That's because you got the Spanish version" Shego said as she tossed the book back at him.

"Oh, well I'll just wing it" Drakken said tossing the book aside.

"Yeah like that's always worked before…dumb ass" Shego muttered to herself as she looked back to Kim.

"Hmmm Shego, remember your words hurt too" Drakken said as he pressed a button.

The machine kicked on and a shower of sparks flew every which way. Shego looked as a few henchmen darted around looking at cables and wires making sure they were working. She looked as electrical currents began to travel up the sides of the ring. The blue arcs jumped around the ring, and with each jump more sparks rained down. She turned to Drakken as he pushed a lever forward on the panel. As soon as the lever stopped Kim began screaming loudly, prompting Shego to look. She could see the arcs that were on the outside of the ring were now crawling across Kim's body.

"AND NOW KIM POSSIBLE YOU WILL NO LONGER BE A THORN IN MY SIDE" Drakken cackled loudly as he turned a knob.

With the turn of the knob Kim's screams grew more piercing. They couldn't penetrate through the cold metal of the under ground lair. There was one place however they did cut into, Shego's heart. She looked at Kim as her head snapped up and another scream cut into her. Shego could feel the pain cut into her as she heard the knob turn again, resulting in more pain filled screams. She looked over at Drakken who had an almost twisted grin on his face. _This isn't right, _she thought to herself as Drakken's grin turned into a sadistic and toothy smile. Shego turned and looked back at Kim who was looking at her and for that brief second their eyes locked.

Shego lowered her head and looked down at her hands to see the outline of Kim's shadow. She lifted her head again and looked right at Kim as her head snapped up from a new surge of electricity. Shego couldn't stand for it anymore as she felt her heart sink low into her chest. She slowly turned her head to face Drakken who was laughing in a way she has never heard before. She lifted her eyes up and looked at Drakken from under her eyebrows. Slowly Drakken turned his head to face her and his sadistic and twisted face was still in place. He stared right into Shego's eyes as they bored a hole into his head.

Suddenly Shego's hands came alight as the plasma sparked to life and covered her hands. Just as quickly as they came to life she brought her right foot up above her head. As soon as it was high enough she brought it down with blinding onto the control panel. The device shattered with the impact of her booted foot, causing the sparks and metal to go flying. She heard the device that held Kim power down. He looked at Drakken who had took a step back and was staring at her dumbfounded. Suddenly she spun around on her left foot bringing her right foot across Drakken's face. He spun through the air and crashed into a circuit board, sending showers of sparks flying through the air.

Shego turned as seven henchmen ran for her ready to fight. She quickly jumped into the air as twin trails of green plasma followed her. She landed behind two men who tried to react but weren't fast enough. She spun low to the ground and in a sweeping motion kicking the two men's feet out from underneath them. She quickly got to her feet and grabbed two more men and slammed their heads together. She looked down as they fell to the ground with loud thuds. She turned as a fist went across her face, sending her reeling to the ground.

As soon as her hands hit the ground she used them to push herself up and do a flip. She turned and looked as the man that just struck her was coming at her quickly. She formed her clawed glove in to the shape of a lion paw and it made the plasma glow brighter. As the man ran at her she quickly thrust her hand right at him and it connected with the man's chest. The pure force and rage transferred from her heart and soul straight to her hand. She punched her hand straight through the man's sternum and her hand came out of the man's back. The blood from the man steamed off of her hand as her plasma evaporated the water in the blood.

She pulled her hand back out of the man and watched as his lifeless body fell to her feet. She looked back up at the last two men standing in front of her looking at her. She looked at them both and gave them a smile ad she began to curl her right index finger. The smaller of the two turned and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him. The second man looked back at him and then to Shego who was ready for him. He ran at her but Shego got to him quicker. She kicked him in the side of his knee causing him to collapse to the ground. Shego quickly got behind him and firmly placed her right hand on his chin. With a quick motion of her arm she heard the satisfying snap of his neck breaking.

She turned and looked at Kim who was still strapped into the device. She quickly ran up and cut the restraints that had her bound to the device. She caught Kim as she fell and Shego knelt down cradling her in her arms. She looked down and carefully brushed Kim's hair away from her face. Slowly Kim's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Shego who let out a stuttered breath. Kim looked at her as Shego picked her up bridal style and turned toward the exit.

XX

Shego kicked the door open to a long abandoned safe house. The building was devoid of any life except for a few spiders that clung to the wall. Shego waved her hand in front of a sensor next to the door. The lights kicked on to reveal tables, chairs, monitors, and a well stocked pantry. She looked down at Kim who was still somewhat awake in her arms. She carried the young woman over to a wall and reached up and pressed a button. She stepped back as a his of gas escaped and a table come out of the wall.

She sat Kim down on the table and walked over to the pantry and opened it. She reached in and took out some gauze, water, and peroxide. She carried them back over and sat them down on the table next to Kim. She looked at Kim and began to rip her torn shirt off and then removed her pants. She stopped as she felt her heart beat faster in her chest as she looked at Kim's body. Even with just her undergarments on Shego found herself drawn to her. She was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on and she felt beads of sweat begin to permeate her skin. She wiped the sweat away as she regained her composer and began to care for the younger woman's wounds.

After she was done she picked Kim up again and she could feel her face flush as their skin touched. She carried the light framed woman into another room and sat her down on the bed in the room. She pulled the covers over her and walked over to the closet and found one of her old cat suites in it. She took it out and looked it over as she carried it over to the bed. She sat it on the edge of the bed and then turned and walked to the doorway. Just before she walked out she stopped and turned to look at the unconscious Kim sleeping in the bed She placed her hand on the wall and thought about Kim and at that moment she could feel something in her heart change. She walked back out of the door and closed it behind her as she left.

Shego walked over to the pantry and reached in and took out a bottle of whiskey. She poured herself a glass of the smooth, amber liquid. She stopped and looked at the bottle and then just sat it back into the pantry. She picked up the glass and walked over to the monitors in the main room. She tapped a few keys on a keyboard and watched as the screen started loading. She let out an aggravated sigh as she sat her glass down and then stood up. She unzipped her cat suite as she removed her gloves and boots. She shimmied out of the skin tight suite and stretched her nude figure as her green skin breathed again. She walked over to another room and grabbed a tang top and a pair of ladies boxers. She put them on and walked back to the main room and looked at the screen. It was done loading so she walked up to it, and almost as soon as she got there she saw an alert pop up. She reached for her glass of whiskey as she clicked on the alert. Her eyes shot wide when she saw her, and Kim's face in a picture with a fifteen million dollar bounty. She saw that it had been put on them by Drakken.

"Goddamn it I thought I killed that little weasel. Every villain in the world will be hunting for us now" She said to herself as she took a sip of her drink. "Well this just got a whole hell of a lot interesting. Now if I can figure out how to keep Kim safe, and tell her my feelings."

XX

Kim's eyes shot wide open and she shot up quickly from the bed she was in. She looked around the room when she suddenly realized she was just in her undergarments. She looked at her freshly cleaned wounds and then thought about the last images she could remember. She closed her eyes trying to remember when Shego's face filled her vision. She realized then and there that Shego had saved her life…but why? She looked at the edge of the bed and saw one of Shego's suites laying on the bed. She stood up and picked it up. She put it on and zippered it up covering herself. She found it a little hard to breath with it on but she quickly got used to it. She turned and walked to the door and opened it and walked out to see Shego asleep in a chair.

She looked at the green skinned woman as she slept in the chair. She looked and saw that she slept almost peacefully in the chair. She walked over to the chair and looked at the smooth and beautiful complexion of her face. She reached out and lightly brushed her fingers across Shego's flawless skin. It caused Shego to flinch a little bit and Kim found her skin to be incredibly warm to the touch. She looked at the black hair that sprouted from Shego's head and it looked like the finest silk ever. She had to touch it and she followed her impulses and reached out ad gripped a few strands. It was incredibly soft to the touch. Suddenly Shego's green eyes shot open and she turned and looked at Kim who jumped back.

Shego stood up slowly and looked at Kim who wasn't saying anything to her. She watched as Kim started to get into her fighting stance but was restricted because of the suite. She just placed her hands on her hips and looked at Kim who still stood ready to fight her. Shego shook her head and just started laughing at Kim. Now she was looking at Shego confused and she tipped her head to the side as Shego still looked at her.

"What's so funny? You caught me…and then you save me…why?" Kim asked still in the fighting stance.

"You can relax Princess, I'm not going to hurt you" Shego answered as she walked towards Kim who was relaxing her stance. "We have bigger problem's, it would seem that Dr. D put a bounty out on our heads."

"You still didn't answer my question. Why did you save me?" Kim asked looking at Shego.

Shego's green eyes turned away from Kim and back to the screen in front of her. She could feel her cheeks flush as she thought about it. She tried her best to hid it as she turned her head away from Kim some more. She heard Kim demand for an answer again and this time she turned Shego to face her. At this time Shego noticed something, Kim's face was flushed too but not out of anger. She could see it in her eyes why Kim's face was so flushed. Instead of saying anything Shego kissed her. She watched as Kim stepped back and just lightly touched her lips.

"Now you know" Shego answered as she turned back to the monitor.

Suddenly she was gripped and spun around quickly startling her badly. She looked as Kim placed her hands on Shego's cheeks and quickly pulled her in for a kiss. When Shego felt her lip's pressed against Kim's he body began to tremble just from the adrenaline rush. Both of their knees started to tremble causing them almost fall. When Kim finally broke the kiss she looked at Shego. Shego ran her fingers through her hair and looked at her as she tipped her head forward. Their heads were resting against each others and their hair started to cling together.

"You weren't the only one holding that secret in" Kim whispered softly as their eyes were mere centimeters apart.

"Good, because I had no idea how I was going to tell you I had fallen head over heals for you" Shego said with a small smile.

Kim took Shego by the hand and began to lead her towards the bedroom she had came from. Shego looked at her with a weird glance but Kim Quickly silenced her by kissing her with a fiery passion. The two women moved slowly to the door and Kim opened it for them. They moved towards the bed with a slow urgency about them. Once they got there Kim worked on the zipper of the suite. Shego helped her by slowly pulling the zipper down and taking the time to kiss some of the exposed flesh. They worked together to get the cat suite off of Kim. When the had finally succeeded in doing this Kim stood in front of Shego in just her bra and underwear. This made Shego blush to the point her normal green skin was now cherry red.

Shego's heart just about beat out of her chest as Kim removed her undergarments in a slow manner. Shego looked at her fully nude body and reached out and slowly began to rub her hands down Kim's shoulders and down to her thighs. She took a step back and began to remove her tang top but just as she got it over her eyes Kim's hands stopped her. She felt as Kim's breast rubbed up against hers causing her to shiver. She felt as Kim's lips lightly kissed the nape of her neck causing her to moan a bit. She felt as Kim's lips began to kiss her breast and her tongue move across her nipple. While her mouth worked on her breast Kim brought her right hand up and supported Shego's right breast. He left hand tugged at the waistband of the shorts before sliding in and gently caress her now wet clit.

Shego couldn't take it anymore, and with a flick of her wrist her hands started glowing. She ripped apart the tang top and looked at Kim as her vision was restored. Kim looked at her as she ripped her boxers off and moved them to the bed. They both climbed onto the bed and started kissing each other. Shego slipped her tongue into Kim's mouth and felt as Kim's tongue fought for dominance inside of her mouth. As their tongues fought their war, Shego slid her hands down to Kim's well toned and firm ass.

She slowly began to rock Kim's lower frame against hers so their wetness would mix. She pulled her face back from Kim's and looked at her as Kim began to moan each time her clit came in contact with Shego's. Shego pushed Kim onto her back and turned around and moved herself over top of Kim. She moaned as she felt Kim start licking her clit as well as rub it in-between licks. Shego tipped her head down and kissed Kim's clit lightly as she brought two fingers forward. She very gently used the two fingers to spread Kim's clit and start licking the speared folds. Right them Kim's whole body bucked from the pure pleasure racing through her veins.

Shego began to run her tongue down the length of Kim's wetness. Kim answered this action by placing two of her fingers into Shego. She then began to move her fingers around inside of Shego. She began to lightly rub her fingers down towards herself and this motion caused Shego to snap her head up and let out a pleasure filled scream. Kim knew right there and then Shego had just came. She smiled to herself as she suddenly came just as quickly when Shego copied the same move.

Shego slowly moved back to her position back beside Kim, both breathing heavily. Shego wrapped her arms around Kim followed by her left leg in a protective position. She smiled at Kim as she brushed her hair back away from over her face. She leaned in and kiss her softly as she pulled Kim closer to her. "That was way better then the fantasies I've had" she purred into Kim's ear.

"Dido" Kim said as she nuzzled into Shego's neck.

XX

Shego's eyes shot Wide open when she heard the sound of boots moving around inside of the safe house. She got up quickly and motioned to Kim to stay put in the bed. She walked over to the closet and took a robe out of the closet and wrapped it around herself. He looked back into the closet and reached in and pulled out a gun. She looked at it as she held it in he right hand as she turned on the plasma in her left hand. She opened the door and walked out into the main room to see a stout looking man standing in front of the monitor.

"Hands in the air and turn around slowly" She said as she pulled the hammer back on the gun.

"Ahh…Shego, I can only assume that Kim is in the bedroom" The man said in a familiar voice.

"Dementor?" Shego said in a confused voice.

"Yes" The man said turning to face her.

"Here to try to collect?" Shego said never taking her eyes off of him.

"No…I'm here to help" Dementor said as he took a seat in the chair.

"Why?" She asked looking at him with a confused look on he face.

"Because I can stand Drakken" Dementor growled. His face soon turned smooth as he looked back to her. "And I too know what it's like to have a forbidden love."

Shego lowered the gun as she looked at Dementor who just tipped his head down. She watched as he removed the helmet from over his face and dropped it to the ground. He looked back up at her and she gasped when she saw the hellish scar the encompassed half of his face. She just looked at him as he ran his fingers over the scar and closed his eyes in pain.

"I got this when I tried to save my love…it didn't go how I had planed it. Anyway there is a jet outside with the coordinates to Drakken's new place. Take the fight to him…oh and tell him I said hello" Dementor said with a slight chuckle.

Shego nodded and went back to the bedroom that still held Kim. She explained to her what was going on and who was helping. Kim was finding it hard to believe at first until she saw the jet waiting for them. They got in and looked on as Dementor waved good by to them as they took off. Shego looked down at the locater and direction to Drakken's new lair. She was going to make sure this time he didn't survive. The flew for what seemed like hours until they saw Drakken's boat. Shego circled it a few times before she finally sat it down on the massive boat. She climbed out and looked as Kim dropped down next to her.

"God how the hell can you wear these suites" Kim complained.

"Years of practice" Shego answered quickly.

XX

Drakken slept in his bed in his pajamas with his special teddy bear next to him. His feet kicked a bit as he dreamed, the same dream made him talk in his sleep. He didn't know that Kim and Shego stood over him looking down at him as he slept. He felt as Shego's hand tapped him on the shoulder causing him to wave it off. Next it was Kim's turn to mess with him as he slept in his bed. She poked him in the rib cage making him giggle like a small child.

This trade off lasted for almost twenty minuets before Drakken finally woke up and when he did his jaw dropped. He looked at a matching Kim Possible and Shego who stood over him. They looked at each other before Shego pounced and grabbed a hold of him. He struggled and fought against her powerful grip as she held onto him. She carried him onto his balcony and held him over the side. Her eyes almost gained an animalistic like quality about them.

"Give me one damn good reason to not kill you now" Shego growled at him.

"Think of all the good times Shego" Drakken said looking at her.

"Not good enough" Shego said with a smile.

"Shego, no" Kim said stopping her.

"Why?" Shego said looking back at her.

"Killing him won't make you better. Please for me" Kim said walking over to Shego and giving her a kiss.

"Fine call Global Justice" Shego said throwing Drakken back behind her.

Kim nodded and walked back into the room and was gone for a few seconds before she came back telling he they were on the way. Shego carried Drakken back down the steps to the deco of the ship just as jets with GJ on the side of them landed. Men jumped out and ran forward with guns raised a Shego. Kim quickly jumped in front of them with her hands raised. Just then the leader of the group walked up and Kim explained what had happened over the last few days. After a little talking the man agreed to let Shego go and they started loading Drakken into a jet.

"You two think you're all that…but you're not" Drakken called at them both.

"Hey smurf it's time for some new lines" Shego called at Drakken.

"Oh now that really hurt" Drakken said as he turned away from her.

"Hey Dr. D, Dementor says hello" Shego called with a loud laugh.

Shego watched as the Jets left kicking the wind up causing her hair to billow. She turned around slowly to look at Kim who was walking up to her. She wrapped her arms around Kim and held onto her as Kim did the same. They pulled apart just enough so that their arms were on each others waist. Shego leaned in and kissed her lover softly on the lips. They then looked at each other after they broke the kiss.

"What now?" Shego asked

"We take it day by day. The next big thing is to tell my folks I'm in love with you" Kim said with a smile.

"This…will be interesting" Shego said with a laugh as she kissed Kim again


	3. Are you Going To Kiss Me Or Not

**Well i thank all of my readers for following these one shots. I have been working on songs that i think would fit well for a one shot. I am open to suggestions if any of yall want to see a song let me know and ill see what i can do. this one is called **_Are you Going To Kiss Me Or Not. _This is an awesome country love song and i personally think they make the best love songs. this one is a possible life that could have happened for kim after high school. I hope yall like it and please R&R thanks.****

****Coming Soon: _A Place For Us_****

**Disclaimer: I do not Own _Are you Going To Kiss Me Or Not by Thompson Square_**

**Are You Going To Kiss Me Or Not**

Kim's eyes opened as the baby monitor alerted her to the sound of her newborn baby crying. She sat up slowly and yawned as she looked down at her wife Shego who slept peacefully. She rubbed her hand softly through he raven hair causing Shego to roll over and open her eyes. She smiled and purred lightly as Kim bent down to kiss her tenderly. Kim smiled again and then got out of the bed and looked at the alarm clock next to the bed. She saw that it was three in the morning prompting her to smile to herself. She knew this came with being a new mom and she still loved it.

She opened the door and walked out of the room and down the hall towards the baby's room. She opened the door and walked into their daughter's room and walked up to the crib. She looked down at their daughter named Cassie who cried out for the touch of one of her mothers. Kim took a moment to look at the child before she picked her up. The girl had a a very faint tinge of a green hue to her skin, she also had black hair with red bags that fused the colors together. She began to think of how this child and her relationship with Shego had came to be as she picked the child up.

XX

**(Two years earlier)**

Kim walked through the halls of her collage dorm house. It was her last year of collage and she only had three months left to go. She was studying to become a vet, the spy game was getting old and work was hard to come by. She knew that everyone she usually would fight was captured and in jail. There was still one left and finding her was harder then finding a needle in a haystack. Shego had dropped completely off the map and she was nowhere to be found. The stranger thing was she missed Shego.

She couldn't figure out why she missed her arch foe, although she knew it had nothing to do with the fighting. Kim had figured out there was something about Shego that drawled her to the green skinned woman. Every fight they had had with one another had opened something up inside of her. Kim had figured out she was attracted to her and in a way most people would look down on. Even knowing this she didn't care, if people couldn't accept her for her then fuck them. She turned the knob to her dorm room and walked in and over to her computer.

She sat down and started to check her e-mail. She read through them all and deleted all of the junk mail in her inbox. She looked back as he roommate walked in and flashed her a pretty and dazzling smile. Kim found her a very attractive girl but to her there was only one person that held a spot in her heart.

"Are you going to the party?" Her roommate said looking at her as she stripped down.

"Party?" Kim said turning to her roommate.

"Yeah Katie is throwing a end of school party" The other woman said with a huge smile on her face as she changed her bra.

"I'll be there" Kim said as she glanced away when she felt her face blush at the sight of the other girl's exposed breast.

"Awesome, you need a ride? My man's going to pick me up before the party" the girl said as she grot dressed into a low cut shirt.

"Yeah sure" Kim said as she got up from her computer and walked over to her dresser.

She began to rummage through the drawers looking for a nice shirt that didn't show off to much of her cleavage. She looked at a shirt that had a floral design on it, and it was one of her favorite shirts to wear. She put on as she found a pair of hip hugging jeans that matched the shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror as she shimmied the jeans up her legs. She then turned and looked to see how they made her butt look and she smiled as she was satisfied. She followed her roommate out of the room never noticing the I.M board had popped up. She never saw the three messages that were on the board as she closed the door behind her.

_Darkqueen: Hey pumpkin, you there_

_Darkqueen: I know where you are_

_Darkqueen: I'm coming for you_

XX

Kim carried a bottle of hard lemonade in her hand as she walked around the partying people. She took a sip of her drink and looked as the dance floor lit up with people dancing. She looked down at her drink to see it was empty so she decided to get another one. Kim very rarely got drunk, she controlled her urges to drink more then four drinks at any given time. She wasn't a big fan of getting drunk, but every once in awhile she did just for fun. She wasn't going to get drunk this time but she knew there would be more parties before the end of school. At one of those she was going to get sloppy drunk and it would be a nice break from everything.

She walked outside to the pool and looked as people did tricks as they jumped into the water. She reached into a cooler and took out another hard lemonade and walked over to a chair. She sat down and watched as a man stood in front of a grill cooking burgers. He glanced over at her and gave her a smile as if trying to get into her pants. She scoffed at the idea and went back to her drink which right now seemed to be the only thing not wanting her. She took a sip and glanced across the pool to see a black haired woman standing by the shallow end of the pool looking right at her.

Even at this distance she saw that the woman had a hint of green color to her skin. She sat up quickly and looked at the woman who gave her a smile and then disappeared into the darkness. _Shego, _she thought to herself as she sat the drink down. She got up slowly and walked in the direction that she saw the woman disappear at. She advanced slowly into a garage that was well lit but she saw nothing. She must have just been seeing things and she shrugged it off and turned around and stopped.

Standing in her way of going back to the party were three guys, one of which was the man at the grill. The largest of the men reached over and pressed the button to close the large door. Kim looked as the large man and the other one on the leader's right slowly advanced towards her. She knew what their intentions were and she knew she had to fight. The largest man got to her first and in a flash she swept her feet low and kicked the giant's feet out from under him. He fell with a crash and his head hit the concrete floor sending another loud cracking sound that knocked him out cold. She looked as the second man tried to charge her and she jumped up and kicked him across the face.

She watched as a tooth flew free from the man's mouth and a trail of blood followed it. She looked at the last man who was standing there stunned and shocked at what he just saw. Suddenly his look was knocked off his face as Kim punched him across the face breaking his jaw. She looked as the man fell into a limp mass of flesh on the ground. She worked to control her breathing as she calmed down and looked at the three groaning men.

"Damn there is something about watching you beat the shit out of three men that is really hot" A voice from behind said causing her to spin around.

"Shego?" She said with a gasp as Shego was standing there looking at the three men.

"You still got it, school hasn't softened you" The green skinned woman said as she nudged one of the men with her foot.

"What are you doing here?" Kim said as she looked at Shego.

Shego looked up at her and gave her a sharp curled smile as she took a step towards Kim. She looked at the younger woman who seemed to tense up as Shego stopped just mere inches from her. After a few seconds Shego reached up and ran her ungloved hand down Kim's cheek. "I missed you, that's why I'm here" Shego said with softened smile.

The skin to skin contact made Kim shiver and she moved her face into Shego's hand. She looked into Shego's eyes that seemed to have almost honest quality about them. She looked at Shego's black lips and felt as her started to curl and her tongue seemed to come out of her mouth. She licked her lips as he mind began to race and thought about what she wanted to do. She closed her eyes and slowly started to move forward to kiss Shego. Suddenly the garage door opened and Kim's eyes opened to see that Shego was gone.

She glanced to her right to see the back window swaying lightly in the breeze. She glanced over to her left to see her roommate looking at the three men laying on the ground. Kim looked as her roommate and her boyfriend ran to her side and checked her over. Kim gave them a smile and reassured them that she was fine and they walked out of the garage together. She stopped and glanced back at the window and fro a brief second she saw Shego looking at her with a smile

XX

_**(Seven Months Later)**_

"Ok KP, the puppy is ready" called Ron from another room back to Kim.

Kim walked into a room and looked down at the sleeping puppy and then looked to the small girl who was stroking the puppy's head. Kim saw the tears in the little girls eyes as she turned her attention to the broken leg of the small dog. She flashed the girl a small smile as the little girl moved over to her mother.

"Will she be ok Ms. Possible?" The little girl choked out.

"Yes, just give me a few second" Kim said with a reassuring smile to the girl.

Kim gently reset the broken leg and looked up at the little girl and gave her another smile. She then wrapped the small dog's paw in a cast and shot the puppy with a drug that would wake it up. After the puppy was awake she gently passed it to the little girl who had a large smile on her face ad Kim patted her on the head. Kim then looked over to Ron who told her it was the last thing for the day. They spent the next twenty minuets closing down the vet shop.

Kim walked out behind Ron and as she did she turned and locked the door. She looked to see Son standing by his car and Rufus perched on his shoulder. They looked at each other for a few seconds until Kim finally broke the silence. "What is it Ron?"

"Have you found yourself a girlfriend yet or are you still clinging to the idea that you and Shego will happen" Ron asked looking at her.

"Look clinging on to that hope has helped me, oh and Rufus has his annual check up tomorrow " Kim said with a sigh as she got into her car.

Just before she got into the car she heard Rufus gulp and it caused her to giggle. She drove away and back to her house, and walked into the darkened house. She turned the lights on and jumped when she saw Shego sitting on her couch looking at her. Kim couldn't help but smile when she saw Shego looking at her. Shego stood up and walked over to her and looked at her.

"Where have you been for the past few months?" Kim asked looking at her with a smile.

"Well I have been keeping an eye on you trying to figure out when to come to you again" Shego said as she ran her fingers through Kim's scarlet hair.

"It's my turn to say I've missed you" Kim said with a smile.

But instead of saying it she showed it to the other woman quickly. She quickly shot forward and kissed Shego's lips like she had wanted to do several months ago. She pulled back and looked at Shego who smiled at her as she bushed the side of Kim's face. She then licked her lips savoring the taste of Kim's lips as it still lingered on her lips. She smiled and then moved her hands up to the side of Kim's face as she tipped her head to Kim's. They smiled and giggled as they kissed again and began to interlock their legs and arms together.

"Stay with me this time…forever" Kim whispered to Shego as they laid down on her couch.

"I will" Shego said as she held her eyes close to Kim's.

"Then let's take this upstairs" Kim said with a seductive smile.

XX

_**(Five months later)**_

Kim walked into her house to find Shego standing in the kitchen cooking dinner for them both. Kim snuck up behind her and placed her hands draped her arms over Shego's shoulders. She smiled as Shego turned her head back to look at her girlfriend and kissed her. Kim turned her around and ran her finger's through Shego's jet black hair. Kim stepped back and walked over to a bag and pulled out a bottle of wine for dinner. She walked over to the table as she took out some wine glasses for dinner. She glanced up at Shego who was placing the food on the table and took her seat. Kim took hers next to Shego at the table and poured the wine for them. Kim and Shego started eating their dinner as they talked about their day. Kim told her about how it was a slow day at work for her.

"Well I had a talk with your parents today" Shego said glancing up at Kim.

"About?" Kim said glancing back at her.

"Well.." Shego started as she slid a velvet box towards Kim.

Kim dropped her fork onto her plate and looked at the box and she knew what it was. She slowly reached across the table and grabbed the small box and picked it up. She opened it up and gasped when her eyes fell on a diamond ring inside of the box. She took it out and looked at Shego as she took the ring and slowly slipped it onto Kim's left ring finger. Kim felt a few tears slip loose from her eyes as her eyes fixed onto the ring that glistened in the light. She looked back at Shego who had a smile across her face as she kissed Kim's hand.

"It's beautiful" Kim said as she moved to be right next to Shego.

"I love you, and now you will be mine forever" Shego said looking into Kim's eyes.

"Yes I will be, and I love you too" Kim said with a smile as she kissed Shego passionately.

XX

_**(Three Months Later)**_

Shego and Kim had just got back from their honey moon and they were inseparable. Now they were both talking about having children and they loved the idea. Kim wanted to try to figure out away for them to have a child with out adopting or having a sperm donor. Shego couldn't figure out how they could even do that. Kim had an idea about what to do so they found themselves in sitting in Kim's mother's office. Kim held onto Shego's hands as He mother walked in and looked at the two of them as she sat down.

"Mom, you are the only person that I could think of to help us" Kim said looking at her mother.

"What do you two need?" Anne said looking at her daughter and daughter in-law.

"I was thinking of away that we can combine me and Shego's eggs to make a child" Kim said looking at her mother.

"This is a highly experimental and tough procedure to do, but it can be down. Now who will be the carrier" Anne said looking at them.

"I am" Kim answered as she looked at Shego with a smile.

"Well then, lets get started" Anne said with a smile.

XX

_**(Eighteen days later)**_

Kim sat nervously in a chair in her mother's waiting room rubbing her hands feverishly. She was nervous that the procedure didn't work and that her and Shego would never have a child that was a mix of their blood. Her knees bounced up and down as she looked around the room. Soon she felt a soft and smooth hand softly rub her back as another one took her hand. She looked over at Shego who gave her a soft smile and tipped her head to hers. They rested their heads together as the receptionist called for them to come back.

Kim knew that right now they wouldn't be able to see the fetus but they would be able to hear the heart beat. Just hearing the heart beat would be enough for her and it would sooth her nerves. The two of them walked with the woman in front of them as she led the way to a room with an ultrasound machine in it. Kim took her seat on the table and waited for her mom to come in, that wait seemed like forever. Finally Anne walked in and she gave the two women a soft and warm smile.

Kim followed her mother's instructions as she laid down on the table. Shego took her spot above Kim's right shoulder and reached down and took her hand. They watched as Anne lifted Kim's shirt to expose her flat stomach. She then proceeded to spread the cool jell over the exposed flesh and she turned on the machine. She moved the wand over the area and moved it around and everyone listened. After about three minuets of searching they heard nothing and Anne just gave them a soft and sad look. Kim felt as a few tears slipped away from her eyes as she tipped her head over to Shego, who was also crying.

_Bumpbumpbump_

Everyone's eyes turned to the monitor as fast and steady beating sound was picked up. Almost instantly all three of the women knew what it was. They could hear the steady beating of a new life's heart growing within Kim. She let out a stuttered laugh as she kissed Shego and then looked as her mom walked around and pulled her daughter into a hug. Kim watched as Anne turned to Shego who threw her arms around her mother in-law.

"Congrats you two…I'm going to be a grandma" Anne said with a smile.

"Don't get the idea in your head you are going to spoil this child" Kim said with a chuckle.

"I'm not making any promises" Anne said planting a kiss on Kim's head.

XX

_**(Nine Months Latter)**_

Kim moved the best she could with the swollen and extended belly. She carried a tray of food carefully and to the best she could up the steps to hers and Shego's bed room. It was Shego's twenty-seventh birthday and she wanted to bring her breakfast in bed. Kim stopped for a second by the baby's room that was just two doors down from her room. She looked at the pink paint on the wall and all of the toys in the room. She smiled to herself as she looked at the little stuffed animals and the floral decoration. She grunted in pain as she felt the child that they had come to call Cassie kick her ribcage.

She walked down the room and opened the door to see Shego laying on her back and snoring. Kim snickered a bit when she saw this because Shego couldn't wrap he mind around the idea she snored. Kim walked over slowly and sat the tray down on the bed. After this she moved to the other side and sat down next to Shego who was still sound asleep. She bent down and kissed Shego who reacted almost instantly to the touch of Kim's lips. Shego's eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw Kim's face just inches from hers.

"Happy birthday, darling" Kim said sweetly as she kissed Shego again.

"Thank you babe" Shego said with a smile back to her.

Kim explained to Shego what she had laid out for her on the tray for her breakfast in bed. She was in mid-sentence when a surge of pain swept over her causing Shego to sit up with blinding speed. Almost as soon as Shego was up Kim felt something wet running down her leg and she knew what was happening. Her water just broke and she knew that the baby was coming. She looked at Shego who was already out of the bed, spilling her breakfast in bet all over the floor. She darted to Kim's side and helped her up as they had planed time and time again, although the real thing was far more frightening for them.

XX

"Ok Kimmie one more big push" Anne said to her daughter in the delivery room.

Kim screamed as she pushed and gripped Shego's hand tightly to the point she was cutting off blood flow to the hand. Shego's hand looked almost as pail as Kim's was but Shego didn't mind at all. The pain quickly went away as Kim felt a pressure disappear from her body. She then heard the sound of crying begin to fill the room, making tears of joy burst forth from her eyes. She looked as her mother came into view cradling a screaming baby wrapped in a pink cloth. Kim smiled as more tears slipped forth and she looked up at Shego who also was crying. They kissed as Anne placed the baby into Kim's arms.

Kim looked down at the crying baby as she cradled the small child in her arms. Shego gently reached out and ran her index finger down the cheek of the baby. She then tipped her head and rested it against Kim's sweat filled hair. Both of them were transfixed on the small child as she slowly stopped crying and nuzzled closer to Kim's warmth. Kim just smiled and looked back up at Shego who let out a small laugh and tipped her forehead to Kim's. Kim slowly turned her head back to the baby and smiled again before saying "Welcome to the world Cassie".

XX

_**(Where the story started at)**_

"Hey she not going back to sleep" Shego said walking down the steps to the living room to see Kim sitting on the couch and cradling their daughter.

"No I've tried feeding her, changing her, and rocking her" Kim said as she rocked the still crying baby.

Shego just moved down the steps and walked over to Kim's side and sat down. She looked at the small child as she placed her right arm around Kim. The child reacted to this motion and almost instantly stopped crying. Shego and Kim looked at one another and then to the cooing baby as it seemed to nuzzle closer to both of them. Kim tipped her head down onto Shego's shoulder and closed her eyes as she rocked the baby. At about the same time Shego tipped her head down and rested it on Kim's head. In just a few short minuets all three were asleep on the couch and in each others arms, not wanting to leave the loving embrace of the family.


	4. A Place For Us

**Ok i know how quick this was but i had another song hit me and i was able to get this done i two days. I hope y'all are enjoying these one shots because i am actually loving writing them. This one is called **_A Place for us. _its a sad story and i teared up writing it and it will tug at your heart strings. now please for the love of god don't come hunting me down after you read this. i know it will piss a few folks off but just remeber its a one shot. so please R&R thanks...and you can give me all the hell you want for the ending****

****Warning: does get kind of graphic in both sexual content and violence, and it's a tear jerker****

**Disclaimer: I don't own _A Place for us by Leigh Nash & Tyler James_**

**Coming soon: _The Other Side Of The Door_**

**A Place For Us**

Apple blossoms floated down caught in a swirling and warm summer breeze. The warm sun shined down onto the field as more breezes blew by. On the trunk of the tree in a carved heart were the initials KP + SG. Under an oak tree a blanket was spread out and it held two woman, both were international heroes and lovers. They were both extremely beautiful and had slender body types. The red head was named Kim Possible, and the raven haired woman was named Shego. They both sat under the oak tree enjoying the picnic they had sat out for them across the blanket.

Kim reached across the blanket and picked up a strawberry and brought it back to herself. She stopped and looked at Shego who took a drink of soda as she looked back at her. Kim brought the strawberry up and looked at it as she slowly brought it across and fed it to Shego. Shego bit down on the plump and juicy red flesh of the of the berry that Kim held onto.

"I love you" Kim cooed as she rubbed Shego's cheek softly.

"And I love you too" Shego cooed as she leaned across the blanket and kissed Kim.

Shego had left Team Go a few years ago to help Kim in her travels and fights around the world. During their travels the had soon fond their love for one another. Now that they had just about placed every villain behind bars they had more time for each other. They spent their free time going to the movies and going out for dinner. This was one of the picnics that Shego had planed for them. Kim had been going through a rough time since her best friend Ron Stoppable had disappeared. Shego wanted to make this a special time for her and try to take Kim's mind off of it.

Shego moved across the blanket and sat cross legged behind Kim's head. Kim moved so her head so that it was rested on Shego's legs. Her emerald eyes looked up to Shego's brilliant green eyes as she reached up and stroked the woman's light green skin. Shego bent down and began to kiss Kim as the younger woman brought her hand around to the back of her neck. Black hair draped down and covered both hers and Kim's face as their lips moved together. Shego brushed her tongue against Kim's lower lip asking for entrance into Kim's mouth. Soon she felt as Kim's tongue moved into her mouth and began to gently rub and move around with Shego's.

Just then the Kimmunicator went off breaking their moment, causing Shego to sigh in disgust. Kim gave her a soft smile and then reached up and gave her a quick kiss. Sitting up Kim readjusted herself so she was sitting with Shego's legs wrapped around her. She gave her one more quick peck on the cheek as she picked up the blue device and turned it on.

"What's up Wade?" Kim said as she looked at the small screen.

"This better be good" Shego grumbled as she rested her chin on Kim's shoulder

"_The Middleton bank is being robbed" _Wade said as he looked at the two woman.

"Can't the cops handle it" Shego said as she rolled her eyes.

"_The man named Reaper walked in and just started shooting everyone. The survivors have been lined up and he said he was going to start killing people unless his demands are met" _Wade explained as he looked at both women.

"Let me guess he wants a plane to leave the country and unmarked bills" Kim said looking at Wade.

"_No, he wants you two" _Wade said quickly.

Shego and Kim looked at each other and then back to Wade who played a voice clip. The deep voice demanded for both of them and it seemed to send chills down their spines. They could tell that the voice was covered by a voice changer but they didn't know who it belonged to. They both got up and walked down to their car and drove off towards downtown.

XX

Kim and Shego quietly snuck through the air vents of the bank trying to sneak up on Reaper. They could hear him yelling and his deep computerized voice seemed to echo through the vents. They listened as they got closer to the sound of the voice and they knew they were close. Suddenly the vent gave out and they crashed through the sheet metal and slammed to the ground with a loud thud. Shego grunted as she gripped her side which was throbbing in pain from the impact. She looked over at Kim who was sitting back on her knees and rubbing her head in pain.

"You got to stop using those air vents" A deep voice said from behind the two of them.

They both turned and looked to see a tall and slender man standing before them. He wore an all black suite that was well armored and it looked like it can protect him from anything. What seemed to bother them was his mask, it was a skull looking mask. It was metal with a white elongated skull painted on it going over the whole mask. The eye holes were large enough that they could see the they hazel eyes of the man. In his right hand he clutched an AK-47 as he clutched a pistol in his left hand. Kim and Shego stood up and got into their fighting stances ready to fight this man. Shego flicked her wrist and activated her plasma causing her hands to start glowing green.

Reaper tossed his guns aside and looked at them and he brought his fist up and was ready to fight. Kim was the first to attack Reaper as she jumped through the air and spun around to kick Reaper. Just before her foot connected with his face he caught her leg and used his momentum and spun around throwing Kim at Shego. Kim yelled as she flew through the air and was caught by Shego and it sent them both falling to the ground. They looked at Reaper who was laughing at the failed attack.

"You use that move way to much Kim" Reaper said shaking his head.

Shego roared as she ran for Reaper as her hands glowed a brighter green color. She launched herself at Reaper who ducked and dodged her blows until one connected right to his chest. The blow did nothing to him except make him stop and look at the claws in his chest. Slowly he lifted his head back up to Shego and as he did he was chuckling the whole time. Shego's eyes shot wide open as he punched his fist onto Shego's chest sending her flying back to Kim's side.

There was a small explosion at the entrance of the bank prompting Reaper to look back. He looked as a swat team entered the building ready to fight him. He turned back and looked as Shego and Kim got to their feet and looked at him. "Until next time KP…until next time" he said with a chuckle as he jumped into the air vent.

XX

"Who the fuck was that man?" Shego growled as she slammed her fist on the table in hers and Kim's bed room.

"I don't know, all I know is he knew our moves" Kim said as she poured over prison reports.

Since they had gotten home she has looked over every prison in the world checking for anyone who might have escaped. Everyone was accounted for and she was now lost as to who this Reaper was. _"Until next time KP" _she heard Reaper's voice in her head and it filled her with shivers at the name he had called her. She looked over to Shego who was sitting on their bed sharpening the claws of her gloves. Kim found it more unnerving that he had armor that could stop Shego's attack. She grunted in frustration as she pushed the papers off of the table.

She placed her face into her hands while she let out an aggravated sigh as he mind raced again. Suddenly she felt Shego's hands slide down her shoulders and drape around her neck. Shego then began to softly kiss her neck prompting Kim to let out a soft moan. "Let me take your mind off of Reaper" Shego purred as she nipped at Kim's ear.

Kim got up from the chair and walked to face Shego as she was back pedaling to the bed. As they move to the bed they moved as one pulling their clothes from one another. Just as they got to the bed they were both fully nude as Shego laid Kim down on the bed. She climbed on top of her and placed her lips to hers and as she did she slipped her tongue into Kim's mouth. Their tongues did an interlacing dance inside of their mouths as Kim ran her hands down the green skin of Shego's back.

Kim knew how to turn Shego on even though this was their first time of having sex. In a split second she racked her nails across the small of Shego's back prompting a growl to slip from her lips. She did it again and this time Shego bit her lip and tugged on it gently. Slowly Shego began to nip at Kim's earlobe and slowly down the nape of her neck. Slowly and gently she kissed and nipped at Kim's pale flesh until she found her way to Kim's breast.

Cupping both breast she began to kiss and massage them causing Kim to wriggle from the sensations. Shego stuck her fleshy tongue out and lightly flicked it on each of Kim's nipples which were erect. After a few satisfying moans Shego continued down to her lover's naval. She lightly blew a small breath of warm air on Kim's flat belly causing goose bumps to slowly rise to the surface. She slowly continued down until she found herself hovering over Kim's warmth.

Sticking two fingers into her mouth to moisten them up she began to rub small circles on Kim's clit. She smiled to herself as Kim's body began to buck and convulse from the tender touch of Shego. She began to lightly flick her tongue around Kim's wetness as she inserted two fingers into Kim. With her free hand Shego snaked it up Kim's body and proceeded to massage Kim's breast. She then listened as Kim let out pleasure filled moans that reverberated off of the walls, making it sound like there was more then one girl in the room. She continued her action's to Kim's body until she made one powerful buck coupled with a shriek of pleasure as she came.

"Now it's my turn" Kim said as she took ragged breathes.

Hearing theses words Shego got crawled back up to be at Kim's side and just as she did Kim attacked. She pushed Shego onto her back causing the green skinned woman to quickly use her elbows for a quick support. In a split second she was kissing and licking Shego's breast. Shego lightly stroked her hair as Kim began to suck on the nipple of her right breast. After a few seconds of getting a taste of her lover's nipple she wanted more. She moved down to Shego's wetness and looked down as she gripped Shego's knees. She carefully spread her legs and lowered her head down until her mouth was on the soft flesh.

Shego arched her back as her head snapped and she let out a moan. She closed her eyes and focused on the feel of Kim's tongue gently moving around in circles. She let out soft moans as she began to massage her own breast. She reached her left hand down and began to stroke the top of Kim's head. She could feel her climax coming as she felt two fingers enter her opening. The feel of Kim's fingers and tongue working as one was intoxicating to her. Just then she let out a scream of pleasure as her body bucked two or three times. She looked down at Kim as her body trembled from the excitement and the adrenaline.

"How was that?" Kim asked as she moved up next to Shego.

"Not bad for your first time pumpkin" Shego said as she kissed Kim.

They pulled the covers over themselves and wrapped each other in their arms. Kim nuzzled her chin right under Shego's chin and softly purred. Shego softly rested her chin on the crown of Kim's head and breathed in her scent. She felt the cool metal of Kim's locket that held a picture of the two of them rest against her skin. She softly rubbed her hands across Kim's back and felt as their heartbeats seemed to beat as one.

"I love you" Shego cooed as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too" Kim said as she drifted off to sleep.

About three a.m. the Kimmunicator went off waking Shego up with a start. She groaned as she reached across the still sleeping Kim that was still in her arms. She grabbed the device and answered it. The light of the device blinded her for a few seconds causing her eyes to instantly close. In a few seconds her eyes adjusted and she focused on Wade's image on the small screen.

"What is it nerd, this better be good?" Shego grumbled as she looked at the screen.

"_I found Reaper" _Wade answered her quickly.

"Where?" Shego said as the words snapped her awake.

"_An old factory down by the harbor" _Wade said with a proud smile on his face.

"Got it" Shego said as she turned the device off.

"What's going on?" Kim said groggily as she looked at Shego who was turning on a light.

"Wade found Reaper" Shego answered looking back at Kim.

When she heard those words Kim was out of bed and moving like a bat out of hell. Still fully nude she darted over to her closet and threw the doors open and walked in. Shego had her green and black cat suite on as Kim walked back out of the closet wearing her old spy suite, black top that exposed her midriff and cargo pants. Shego let out a wolf's whistle as she slipped her gloves and boots on. The whistle made Kim blush but she quickly pushed it away and looked at Shego with determined eyes. Shego gave her newly sharpened claws a quick look over and then looked at Kim who nodded she was ready. With that nod both of the women ran out of the house and got in the car and sped off.

XX

They had made it to the factory that wade had given them directions too. They got out and moved silently towards the air vent, but then stopped. Reaper had known about the air vent the last time, they needed a new way in. Shego looked at Kim and no matter what she knew that had to split up. She told Kim who reluctantly agreed to the idea Shego had. Giving Kim a quick kiss Shego bounded up the wall and onto the roof. There she saw a skylight window and moved over to it carefully. She looked down and in the dim light she could see nothing around the window. Opening the window just enough she slipped in and landed as quietly as she could on the hard wood floor.

She stood up and looked around slowly for anything out of the ordinary and saw nothing. Now she needed to find Kim so they could work together and catch Reaper. Somehow his armor stopping his attack still bothered her and she wondered how he got it. She came out onto the main floor and looked down at the empty factory floor below. She couldn't see Kim anywhere in it bothered her that she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello Shego" a voice said from behind.

Before she could react she was hit over the head with a steal pipe knocking her to the floor. She felt as a boot turned her over and through her hazy vision she could see the skull. Reaper had got her but she could feel herself starting to come back around slowly. Her hand lit up with her plasma as she prepared for her attack on this man. Just as she was about to move a boot came into focus and connected with her face knocking her out.

XX

Kim moved through the work floor of the factory slowly and cautiously watching for any movement. She looked around her hands up and ready for anything that would attack her. She heard a movement off to her left and she approached it slowly with her hands raised and ready to go. She saw a small amount of movement from behind a tarp as she got closer. She gripped the dusty tarp and quickly pulled it down and was startled as seagulls came flying out squawking. She took a step back and got her breath as she clutched her chest above her rapidly beating heart.

Suddenly the lights started coming on all through the factory lighting the building up. She looked around as they moved towards the giant loading docks and her eyes widened. She saw Shego tied up to a table and unmoving and it scared her badly. "SHEGO" she screamed as she ran to the woman's side. She breathed a sigh of relief as Shego groaned and slowly turned her head to look at Kim as she untied her. She slowly helped her off of the table and got her to her feet and she shook her head getting her senses back about her. In a few seconds Shego was as good as new and acted like nothing had happened. About that time they heard the sound of boots falling on metal steps behind Kim prompting both of the women to look.

"Well done KP…well done indeed" Reaper said as he softly clapped his hands.

"Who the fuck are you?" Shego growled at him.

"Well since you will die I guess it's only fair, I mean I know all about you two" Reaper said with a slight chuckle.

Both of the women watched as he reached up to the metal mask around his face. He began to unsnap the latches that held the mask to his head firmly. He reached back and grabbed the back of the mask and pulled it over the top of his head. They watched as his head dropped down as he pulled the mask forward to reveal blond hair. They heard the sound of the metal falling onto the hard concrete floor next to his feet. Both Kim and Shego took a step back when their eyes fell on an all to familiar face. Standing before them with a smug smile on his face was Ron Stoppable.

"Why Ron…WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU REAPER?" Kim screamed at him causing her face to flush with anger.

"Because I love you KP, and you fucking choose Shego over me. We fucking knew each other since pre-k" Ron said in a smooth and cool tone.

"YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND, WHY THE FUCK COULDN'T YOU JUST BE HAPPY FOR ME" Kim bellowed as she felt tears of betrayal slip down her face.

"Because you were supposed to be mine…and you will be" Ron said as he pulled a pistol out from the back of his pants. He pointed it at Kim and then turned it on Shego who had a shocked look on her face.

XX

Shego watched as the pistol turned to her and time seemed to slow to a crawl. She looked on still stunned as Ron pulled the trigger of the gun, and she heard the crack of the pistol. Just as she heard the sound of the gun go off her vision was filled by scarlet hair of the back of Kim's head. In a split second she watched as Kim's head snapped skyward and slowly fell to her feet. All Shego did was watch with a horrified expression on her face as she watched Kim hit the ground. Her mouth was hanging open as she saw a pool of crimson begin to show up around Kim. Slowly her body filled with a primal rage unlike any she has ever felt before as she began to look towards Ron.

"That wasn't supposed to happen, you were supposed to die" Ron stammered as Shego's eyes locked onto him.

From deep within Shego let out a roar that sounded more like and animal's roar. Her hands glowed the brightest that they ever have before as she jumped over Kim. She lunged forward and rolled across the ground towards Ron who was trying to back up. Suddenly she shot up and plunged her right hand into Ron's gut, almost instantly causing blood to gush from his mouth. The gun fell from his hand and clattered to the ground as Shego stood up slowly. Her teeth were bared and here eyes were so full of rage and pain it seemed to shine from them. She looked at Ron as she ripped her hand out of his gut sending blood flying across the floor. She looked down at him as he fell to his knees holding the bloody hole in his gut.

"This wasn't supposed to be…she was supposed to love me" Ron coughed as he spat blood out.

"Well motherfucker…she loved me" Shego said as she bent down and picked up the gun. She raised it up and placed it right to Ron's head and before he could say anything else she pulled the trigger sending blood and brain matter across the floor behind him. She tossed the gun onto Ron's corpse and quickly turned around and ran to Kim's lifeless form. She jumped back over Kim and spun around and dropped to her knees and softly rolled Kim over. Kim's eyes looked right at her and slowly a weak smile appeared on Kim's face.

"You're going to be ok" Shego lied as she choked back tears.

"No…I hung on this long…so I could be in your arms one last time" Kim said as blood trickled down from the sides of her mouth.

"Don't…don't say that Kim, please just hang on" Shego said as tears slipped from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Shego my love…you have made me he happiest woman in the world. Take my locket, then you will always have me by your heart" Kim wheezed as she pulled the locked off of her neck and handed it to Shego with a shaky hand.

"Oh Kim" Shego cried as she took the necklace.

"Promise me that you will go on and live a happy life" Kim said as her life slowly began to slip away.

"I promise" Shego said softly as she watched a lone tear trickle down from Kim's right eye.

"I love you Shego" Kim said as she reached her right hand up and stoked Shego's face gently.

"And I love you Kim" Shego said as she nuzzled into Kim's hand.

Shego gently lifted Kim's head up to hers and kissed Kim tenderly one last time. In the middle of the kiss Shego felt Kim's hand slip away from her face and swing loosely. Shego pulled her head back to see Kim's emerald eyes still looking at her with the same soft smile on her face. Kim was gone and there was no getting her back. Shego pulled Kim's head to her chest and begin to rock back and forth sobbing and clutching tighter to her dead lover. She lifted her head and screamed to the point her lungs burned in her chest. She clutched tightly to the lifeless body saying Kim's name over and over again. The world famous Kim Possible laid dead in her arms.

XX

Shego stood under the tree where they had their picnic just four short days ago at. She looked up as an apple blossom drifted down and landed on her black gloved hand. She stood in a black dress and looked at hers and Kim's initials that had been carved into the tree. She had just left the funeral and had to do one last thing before she left Middleton. She clutched a framed photo of her and Kim in her hands tightly. She knelt down and sat the picture at the base of the tree and looked at it. It was of the Two of them laying on their bed, hair mixed together and in each other's arms. She looked at the picture and reached up and kissed her hand and then touched it to Kim's lips in the picture. _I'll be with you again someday princess…I'll always love you, _Shego thought as she stood up. Clutching the locket she turned back to the car and walked to it. Just as she got to the car she turned back around and looked up at the tree one last time. Standing there waving her goodbye one last time was Kim. Shego felt a few tears slip loose as she waved back and then got in the car and sped off into the distance.


	5. The Other Side Of The Door

**Her is another one shot for everyone. i decided to make this an issue that a lot of people deal with and it does hurt a lot of people. i do apologize for this one short being short but i hope everyone still likes it. i have also came up with an idea to start another project of a full story called_ Love during a Time of War _it will be a kigo story. I hope everyone comes and reads that i should have the prologue up by today or tomorrow and i will alternate between the one shots and the story. so please R&R thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Other Side Of The Door by Taylor Swift _**

**Coming Soon: _Lips Of an Angel_**

**The Other Side Of The Door**

_**(Kim's POV)**_

I couldn't fucking believe it she came home drunk again, and she had said she wouldn't do this any more. Shego had said she would quit drinking as heavily as she had been…I couldn't help but think if it was my fault. Did I drive her to drink? She never drank like this when we were enemies, but with in a few weeks after us being together she started drinking heavily. I watched as she threw-up on the kitchen floor, I needed to get her upstairs and in bed before she hurts herself.

"Hey sexy when did you get here?" Shego said to me as I put my arm around her to pick her up off the floor.

"I've been here…how much have you had?" I grumbled as I guided her to the steps.

"Not enough Kim…I'm still awake" Shego slurred as we moved up the steps.

I just shook my head and moved her up the steps towards our bedroom. I opened the door and slowly guided her to our bed but I had to stop. I could feel her body lurching as she began to dry heave. I quickly turned her to our bathroom and hurried her in and over to the toilet. Just as I got her there she began to puke again and this time she got to the toilet. I shook my head as I felt my heart sink lower from pain of her doing this again. I truly love her more then I have loved anyone but her doing this is hurting me.

"I'm sorry Kimmie…I swear I'll quit drinking" Shego mumbled as she wiped her mouth off removing all of the stomach bile from her chin.

_Like I haven't heard that before _my thoughts grumbled. "I know babe, it will be ok" I said as a rubbed her back softly like a mother would.

I sat on the rim of our bathtub looking down at her as she rested her arm on the toilet seat. I saw a few tears slip from her face as she rested her head on her arm. I looked down at her hurt but also feeling a twinge of symphony for her. I truly did love her but at that time she was making it very hard for me. I looked at my watch and saw it was about three in the morning. Seeing that I let out a sigh and moved over next to her as I saw a few more tears come down her face. I gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, that caused her to look at me.

"I'll be back, I love you Shego" I said with a tender smile as I rubbed my fingers across her green skin and up into her raven hair.

"And I love you Kimmie" she said as she went back over the bowl of the toilet and threw-up again.

I just slowly shook my head and walked out of the room and back to the kitchen. I looked down at the sour smelling acids on the floor and fought back the pain. I had just gotten my mop bucket out of the closet when I heard a loud crash come from upstairs. Dropping the bucket and mop I ran up the steps as fast as my legs could carry me. I ran to the bathroom and looked to she Shego passed out in the bathtub. I walked over and gently moved her feet that were hanging over the side of the tub into the tub. I turned around and walked back to the bed and took a blanket from the bed as well as a pillow. I walked back in and gently placed the billow under her head, and then placed the blanket over her.

I gave her a quick kiss on the crown of her head and turned and walked out of the bathroom. I walked back down to the kitchen and stopped for my own problem. Before that night I had gone three months with out smoking a single cigarette and Shego just had stressed me to much. I grabbed one from the pack sitting on the counter and placed it in my mouth and lit it. I inhaled deeply feeling the rush of the nicotine coursing through my veins. I will say this much about that smoke I had, I was relaxed after I was done with it. It took me just about an hour to clean the vomit off of the floor and then I was tired as hell.

I went back up stairs and walked into the bathroom and checked on Shego. She was still out cold in the tub and I loved her too much to let her sleep in the room alone. I walked back over to the bed and grabbed another blanket and pillow. I sat the billow against the tub and then sat down and placed the blanket around me. My mind was racing and the top thing was I needed to confront her later. I was scared of how she would react when I tell her that I can't deal with her drinking any more. Little did I know my fears were justified.

XX

That night we were eating dinner in silence, and I couldn't help but glance at her. Every so often she would look at me and then go back to her food without saying a word. After dinner I started doing dishes and she helped, we did the dishes in silence. When we were finally done she disappeared up stairs for about five minuets. When she came back down she was dressed up to go out in the storm that was raging outside. "Where are you going?" I asked looking at her as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Out" was all Shego could say when she looked at me.

"Why to get fucked up again?" I said waving my hands in the air in disgust.

"I said I would quit" she hissed at me.

"Then how about now…you said you would quit weeks ago, and you still haven't" I spat back at her.

"It's not easy" She said turning her head away from me.

"I know that's why I'm offering to help you" I said cooling my mood a bit.

I looked at her as she took a seat on the chair at the table, and placed her face into her hands. I looked down at her with sympathetic eyes as I walked over to her side. I placed my and softly on her back and she suddenly just shoved me off. I look down at her as she stood up anger in her eyes. I backed up as she loomed over me and looked down at me…she had at least eight inches on me.

"Why the fuck do you care that I drink…huh? Isn't good enough I'm with you now?" Shego growled at me.

"I care because I love you" I said stepping forward to face her green eyes head on.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD STOP CARING AND WORRY ABOUT YOUR OWN PROBLEMS" Sego screamed at me as her face flushed.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD LEARN TO STOP YOUR PROBLEMS INSTEAD OF FEEDING THEM" I screamed back as I walked over to the sink.

"OH IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK" She screamed at my head.

"Yes" I said trying to calm down…but it wasn't working.

"I don't even know why you love me" Shego grumbled as she let out a long sigh.

"Because I'm happy with you, just not when you do this shit" I said looking at her.

"THEN MAYBE I SHOULD JUST FUCKING LEAVE" she suddenly screamed at me.

"NO I WILL, I CANT STAND THE SIGHT OF YOU RIGHT NOW" I screamed back at her.

Not waiting for her to say anything I turned and ran to the kitchen door. I opened it so hard I heard it bounce off of the wall and then follow me. I ran through the mud and the pouring rain, tears streaming down my face. I don't want us to be over, I love her to much and I'm so happy with her. That was our first big fight and I couldn't be around her, but I wasn't sure if we were going to split. All I knew was I was getting deeper into the woods in the darkness as rain poured down.

XX

_**(Sego's POV)**_

I stood their in the kitchen watching her disappear into the darkness. I turned back from the door and looked for the bottle of whiskey I had hidden. I knew I had a problem, I truly wanted to fix it and I wanted to be whole again. I reached up and took the bottle down from its hiding spot above one of the cabinets. I opened it up and looked down at the liquid that filled the bottle in my hands. In a fit of blind rage and furry I spun on the balls of my feet and flung the bottle. I let out a scream as it crashed into the far wall of the kitchen and fell to my knees and opened up.

I looked down at my hands as they started to tremble and tears fell onto them. I stood back up slowly and looked over to the fridge to see a magnet. It was on we had made of the two of us together in a heart. I looked at the little phrase under it that said _Even in times of pain, we have each other. _I knew I had to find her and make this right, I needed her in my life and I wanted to fix this. I knew where to go to find her, so I pulled my coat tighter to myself and grabbed one for her.

XX

I was deep in the woods was the rain poured down around me. I walked around looking for the trail to an old tree house of hers that she had taken me too. It was the first place we made love and it holds a special place in both of our hearts. I stopped and looked up to see the soft glow of a candle in a tree about thirty yards away from me. I knew she was there and I chose to wait a few seconds before I advanced. I didn't know what I was going to say all I knew was I needed her back.

I walked forward and found the ladder that led up into the tree house. I stopped and listened as I could hear crying coming from inside of the small shack. I slowly climbed up the ladder and when my head poked above the opening I saw her. Her hair and clothes were soaked from the rain water and she had her face down in her knees. I slowly got all the way into the tree house and I heard the wood groan. The sound made Kim look right up at me and when she saw me she just rested her chin on her knees.

"Kim, I'm sorry, I swear I won't drink anymore" I said still standing there unsure if I should advance.

"You've said that before" she shot back at me.

"I know and this time I mean it, all I want in my life is you. You and you alone" I said taking the risk and walking over to her.

She looked up at me as I sat down next to her in the small space. Her eyes just looked at me as I looked at her. Slowly I reached out and took her hand in my hand and to my surprise she didn't pull away. Instead she gripped onto my hand and held onto my hand and I gently rubbed my thumb against her hand. Both of our eyes started to water up as we looked at each other. Without warning she launched herself across the small space and threw her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her and softly rubbed my hands down her back and we both cried in each others arms.

I reached up and softly ran my fingers through her scarlet hair as she gripped onto my back. I pulled back and rubbed her face softly taking the tears off of her face with my thumbs. I slowly leaned forward and kissed her softly and looked at her as she tipped her forehead to mine. Our hair mixed together as she slowly brought her head and rested it on my breast. I looked down at her as she sniffled in my arms and she clung onto me as tightly as she could.

"I'm so sorry for what I said to you" Kim said in my arms.

"And I'm sorry for what I did" I said as I held on to her. "I swear from this day on I won't ever drink again."

Kim looked up at me as I gave her a soft smile and a reassuring nod. She began to cry again as she threw her arms tighter around my neck. I kissed her softly and curled her hair in my fingers as she ran her fingers in my hair. I gave her another kiss and she laid her head down on my chest again. I noticed the rain stopped and the woods were now quiet, the only sound I could hear was the flickering of the candle's flame. I looked down at the closed eyes of Kim resting her head on my chest. At that moment we were one and nothing was going to break us up. I made the plans for as soon as we got home I was going to get rid of every drop of alcohol as soon as I get home. I love her it all my heart and now its time to prove it once and for all.


	6. Lips of an Angel

**Well i must say thanks to everyone who has been reading my work. i feel so special :). i heard this song the other day and i was hit with an idea for an one shot. i used the Jack Ingram version because i am a huge country music fan but the version by Hinder works great too. i hope yall enjoy this one shot and give me your feed back and again if their is a song you would like to see put on here drop me a line and i'll work on making putting it in. Thanks and please R&R**

**Coming soon: _Better Than Drugs_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Lips of an Angel by Hinder _or the remake by _Jack Ingram_**

**Lips of an Angel**

The moon hung in the sky over Middleton casting its soft light over the city. Laying in a bed Kim sat wide awake looking out the window at the moon. She heard Ron groan as he rolled over and had his back to her. She didn't bother to roll over right now her thoughts were filled with another person, and it bothered her. She was supposed to be with Ron but she knew deep down she was in love with someone else, a villainess named Shego. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and she saw fleeting glimpses of Shego's green eyes.

She opened her eyes and sat up but stopped moving when she noticed she was still nude. She reached down and grabbed her underwear and tank top and put them on, and walked to her bathroom. She walked in and looked at herself in the mirror as she turned the light on. Her green eyes locked onto her own eyes as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked down at her cell phone that was sitting on the sink as it vibrated. She reached for it and picked it up to see she had a new text message on it. She dragged her finger across the touch screen to unlock it. She could see that it was from Shego so she took a deep breath and tapped the message icon.

_Hey princess, you awake. _The text message read and she tapped her fingers on the screen. _Yeah, I was just thinking about you, _she typed and then looked as the message sent. She smile to herself as she began to smell her scent from nowhere, until she looked to her left. Sitting under a pile of clothes was one of her shirts that Shego had worn after they slept together. She walked over and picked it up and sniffed the shirt as she sat down on the rim of the tub. The phone went off again causing her to jump just a bit, but she reached down and picked the phone up.

_Me too, I'll be seeing you soon, _the message said to her.

Suddenly from the bedroom the kimmunicator went off making throw the shirt back down. She got up and walked over to the door that led out of the bathroom to see Ron talking on the blue device. He then sat it aside and sat up and looked at Kim standing in the bathroom door. He yawned and rubbed his hair as he reached over and nudged Rufus awake. "Drakken and Shego are planning something new, their in Alaska" he said as he yawned again and kicked his feet over the bed.

"Ok" Kim said with a smile as her mind raced at the idea of seeing Shego again.

XX

Kim and Ron had made it to Alaska in just three short hours, and now they were sneaking into Drakken's lair. They had got in and walked around the lair and looked at the new and cockamamie idea the Drakken had to take the world over. Suddenly they head the sound of a pair of boots falling on the floor behind them. They slowly turned and looked to see Shego standing before them, her plasma was activated but her hands were on her hips. She looked Kim up and down and gave her a sly smile as Kim got into a fighting stance.

"Ron, go find Drakken" Kim said not taking her eyes off of Shego.

"Got it KP" Ron said and she jumped at Shego.

Shego caught her and tossed her back but she knew she had to make it look real. As soon as Ron was out of sight Kim threw Shego up against the wall and pined her hands to the wall. Shego looked at her and gave her a sly smile as she pushed off the wall and spun around. She the pinned Kim to the wall and looked down at her as she softly licked her lips. Just then Drakken came running into the room with Ron hot on his heals causing Shego and Kim to start fighting again.

"It's been too long pumpkin" Shego cooed as she ducked under Kim's leg.

"The fighting or the last time we snuck off together?" Kim said as she blocked one of Shego's punch.

"Both" Shego said with a smile as she kicked Kim back.

"Well honestly…I've missed you" Kim said with a smile as she jumped at Shego.

Shego caught her by the waist and it sent them to the ground with Kim on top of Shego. She looked up at her as her hair draped down over her face. Shego's black hair was sprawled out around her head and her green eyes locked with Kim's. In a split second Shego's eyes shot to the right and watched as Ron and Drakken disappeared from sight. As soon as they were she reached up and gripped Kim by the back of her neck and pulled Kim to her. Suddenly she pressed her lips to Kim's and Kim didn't fight her. Instead she brought her hands up and gently placed them on Shego's cheeks. Slipping her tongue into Shego's mouth she felt as the other woman's tongue moved with hers.

"SHEGO, WE'RE LEAVING" Drakken's voice cam from the area that he and Rob had disappeared to.

Shego broke the kiss and looked over to see her blue skinned boss come running around the corner. Looking back up at Kim she gave her a smile and then kicked her off of her. She stopped for a few seconds and looked back at Kim who was getting to her feet and looked back to her. Her black lips turned into a smile as she looked and Kim, who in return gave her a slight smile. "Can't wait until the next time Kimmie Cup" Shego called to Kim as her and Drakken got into an escape pod and escaped.

Kim stepped forward and looked up at the vapor trail as it lifted into the sky. She gently reached up and touched her lips as she could still feel Shego's warm's lips on hers. She turned and looked to see Ron walk up to her and give a quick kiss to her. She looked at Ron as he gave her a smile and wrapped his arms around her happy that she was ok. Even in Ron's arms and as he gave her another kiss her mind was filled with Shego. She needed to feel the touch of Shego's skin on her skin again she needed Shego in her arms.

XX

Drakken slept in his bed in his pajamas as Shego laid awake next to him in the bed. Her mind raced as her thoughts were filled with images of Kim and their quick kiss earlier. She glanced over at Drakken as he snored again and turned his back to her. She began to think about the first time her and Kim snuck off together and spent a night together. Soon her mind raced with the images of Kim standing before her fully nude. She gave Drakken one more quick glance and then lifted her knees up and slid her hands down under her boxer shorts. She reached under the soft cotton and began to run her fingers down her clit. Suddenly her phone vibrated and it caused her to stop her activities as she grabbed the phone. She looked to see Kim was calling her and she smiled and slowly got out of the bed as she opened the phone.

"Hey babe" Shego whispered as she walked out of the room.

"_I need you" _Kim's voice said in her ear.

"I do too" Shego cooed, and as she listened to Kim's voice her skin seemed to shiver.

"_Same place as always" _Kim said softly.

"Yeah" Shego said with a smile on her face. "Where something sexy" Shego said with slight snicker.

"_You to" _Kim said and then the line went off.

Shego hung the phone up and walked back into the room and she walked over to the closet. She found her favorite black and green strapless dress and she quickly stripped down to nothing and slid the dress up her body and stopped when the dress came over her breast. She walked out of the room grabbing her makeup bag and stiletto high heels and bolted out of the room and down the hall. She got to the garage and jumped into one of her spots cars and sped off into the dark night.

XX

Shego sat in a motel bar waiting for Kim to come in and join her at the bar. She looked over to the bartender and raised her hand signaling for another Jack and Coke. He nodded and began to mix her drink and when he was done he brought it over to her. She tipped the bartender and began to sip on the drink just as a pair of hands slipped around her waist. She looked behind and saw Kim looking at her with a seductive smile on her face.

Shego turned and looked at Kim and her breath taken away when she looked at Kim. The red head was wearing a red spaghetti strapped dress that showed of her breast. She had her hair pilled back into a pony tail that hung loosely off the back of her head. She wore green eye shadow that made her eyes jump out of her face. Shego reached up and brushed her fingers softly across Kim's cheek and watched as Kim's face flushed from her touch. Kim placed her hands on the side of Shego's face and pulled her in and kissed her passionately. Shego turned around grabbed her drink and finished it in three quick gulps and left the money on the bar.

Shego led her to their room up to the steps and into the tugging and pulling at each others dresses. Shego kissed Kim as she fumbled for her key card to the room as Kim tugged at her dress like a rabid animal. She finally got the door unlocked and opened the door just a bit and then kicked it the rest of the way open. As soon as they were in Kim reached behind her and clumsily closed the door behind them. They moved each other to the bed in the room without turning the lights on. The only light that came into the room was from the moon that hung in the air.

Kim pushed Shego down onto the bed and began to undo her dress and she gigged when she saw Shego's face. Shego's jaw dropped when Kim removed the dress and she saw she was wearing nothing under the dress. Shego sat up and ran her hands up Kim's hip and smoothly up her soft and tender skin. She quickly got and spun Kim around onto the bed and removed her dress to shoe she had nothing on under her dress either. She pushed Kim down so she was laying on her back, and then began to straddle Kim. She bent down and pressed her breast against Kim's and then began to kiss her. She reached up and ran her fingers through Kim's crimson hair and gripped her hands into the hair as Kim gripped her hair.

Kim rolled Shego over so she was on top of her looking down at her, in the dim light Kim could see Shego's green eyes looking at her. She slowly backed up and slowly dragged her hands down Shego's body until she found her hands on Shego's navel. She bent down and softly kissed Shego's flat belly, which was surprisingly hard from the muscles under the smooth and green skin. She looked up and saw Shego squirm with each kiss that she placed on green her skin.

XX

Using her arms to protect herself, Kim landed hard on the bed next to Shego who was breathing heavily. Kim looked over at Shego who glanced back at her and smiled at her. Kim couldn't help but watch as Shego's chest rose and fell with each breath she took. She turned on her side and faced Shego who was pulling the covers over the two of them. Shego then reached over and pulled Kim to her sow their warmth and body heat could be one. Kim nuzzled her face into the nape of Shego's neck causing the woman to tremble at the feel of her hot breath on her skin.

"What's on you mind?" Kim asked as Shego began to stroke her back tenderly.

"A lot actually" Shego said in a soft voice as she looked down at Kim.

"Like what?" Kim said glancing up to look into Shego's eyes.

"Us…I'm falling in love with you" Shego purred as she leaned down and kissed Kim.

Kim kissed her back but then sat up and turned her back to Shego as she pulled the covers up covering her naked form. She glanced back as Shego sat up and kissed the back of her shoulder. Kim reached up and gently rubbed the side of Shego's face and kissed her tenderly and then turned back to the window. "Would you leave your life of crime and Drakken behind to be with me?" Kim finally said as she looked up at the moon.

"In a heartbeat, would you leave Ron and being a hero so we can be together" Shego asked as she rested her chin on Kim's shoulder. She heard a sigh escape Kim's lips and Shego lifted her head and looked at her. "What is it princess?"

"This…going behind Ron's back and sleeping with you, I feel bad about doing it" Kim said as she felt a tear slip from her face.

"So you want to stop?" Shego asked as she sat back behind Kim and just looked at her silhouetted form in the moon light.

"That's the problem…I can't stop being with you, but I don't know how to break it to Ron that I'm leaving him for you" Kim's voice cracked as she tipped her head down into her hands.

"Hey you can do this?" Shego said softly as she pulled Kim back so her head was rested on her lap just mere inches from her warmth.

"No I can't" Kin said looking up at Shego.

"What is it you always say…oh yeah 'Anything's possible for a Possible'" Shego said with a slight smile on her face as she tried to imitate Kim. She smiled more as Kim began to laugh at her imitation of her. Shego bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead and looked down at her. "You can do this, and we will be together."

XX

Shego got back to the new lair just as the sun was starting to peak behind some mountains. She cursed to herself because she knew Drakken would be up soon and she needed to get out of her dress. She quickly and silently darted up the steps and peaked her head into the room with Drakken. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief to see he was still asleep and snoring loudly. She snuck into the room and grabbed her outfit she had on before she ran out and met up with Kim. She put her boxers on followed by the tank top and just as she got them on she heard Drakken groan.

She glanced over to see him rolling over in his sleep and soon his eyes opened wide. He sat up quickly in the bed and yelled "I'VE GOT IT!"

"Got what Dr. D?" Shego said looking at him.

"The perfect plan, and before you roll your eyes it will work" Drakken said pointing his tiny hand at Shego.

"Ok lets hear it" Shego said letting out a sigh as they both walked down to the main room of the new lair.

Shego quickly tuned Drakken out as her thought's quickly filled with Kim. She just moved her fingers around in little circles on the table and soon noticed her fingers were doing more. She watched as her fingers slowly traced out Kim's shape on the table. She could picture Kim's beautiful green eyes peering right into her soul. She could still feel Kim's skin on hers and the taste and feel of the red head's lips on hers. At that moment Shego was hit by a startling realization, she was in love with Kim.

XX

Kim and Ron were inside of Drakken's lair looking around for him and Shego. Suddenly and with out warning Shego dropped down right in front of them, her hands glowing green. She locked eyes right on Kim and stared at her as Ron took off looking for Drakken. This time however he didn't have to go far to find him. Kim and Shego began their dance of kicks and punches as Ron and Drakken chased each other.

"So…I was doing some thinking" Kim whispered as she blocked a punch from Shego.

"Oh really…and you came to what conclusion?" Shego said as she kicked at Kim.

"I'm in love with you" Kim answered.

Shego stopped and looked at Kim who was still blushing. She didn't even hear Drakken yelling at her to get Kim. She looked as Kim took a half-hearted swing at her which she just blocked. Kim took another swing at Shego but it had a little bit more force behind it. Shego caught her hand and looked into her green eyes as she swung again and Shego caught her other fist just as quickly. In a split second she slid her hand around Kim's waist to the small of her back. In a split second she pulled Kim to herself and looked down at her as their eyes were just inches apart. Suddenly in front of everyone Shego kissed Kim with fiery love.

In that moment the world melted around them and they were the only ones in the world. Kim felt like she was floating above her own body looking down her and Shego as their hands held onto each others faces. Her fingers laced into Shego's black hair as Shego placed her hands onto Kim's waist. It felt like their first real kiss they had actually shared together. All time seemed to stop as their lips moved as one and they hung onto each other.

Ron and Drakken were at a loss for words when they saw Shego and Kim kiss right in front of them. Ron felt a little betrayed by this but somehow he understood and knew it was there. He looked back up at Drakken who had him pined to the ground. Drakken just looked back down at him with a shocked and startled expression on his face. "What should we do?" Drakken said looking at Ron.

"Well I ain't kissing you dude" Ron said as Drakken got off of him.

"That's not what I meant asshole" Drakken said in a disgusted tone.

"Just leave them go off and plan your next big scheme" Ron said waving his hand.

Drakken looked at him for a few seconds and was about to say something but then just turned and left. Ron glanced back as Drakken got into a car and drove off never to be seen again. Still looking down at Kim and Shego Ron slowly walked down the steps and walked up to them. He cleared his throat causing the two women to break their kiss and look at him. He motioned Kim to follow him so they could talk in private. He led her up the steps and into the garage and walked over to a car. He turned to face Kim and leaned up against it and looked at Kim as he crossed his arms.

"Ron I'm…" Kin started but stopped when Ron raised his hand.

"Save it KP, I don't want to know…all I want to know is does she make you happy?" Ron said looking at her.

"Yes" Kim said softly as she lowered her head ashamed that Ron found out this way.

"Well" Ron stated as he got off of the car and walked over to Kim. Placing his hand on her chin and lifting her eyes to meet his he slipped her a quick kiss. "That's all that matters…this can at least give me a reason to go and see Yori" Ron said with a small grin.

"I am sorry Ron" Kim said in a low tone.

"It's cool KP, and I will always be your BFF" He said as he walked over to the car he was leaning on.

He looked down at the 1975 Stingray that sat before him in the garage. He opened the door and looked back at Kim as He got in and saw a lone tear slipping from her eyes. He looked over as Shego walked in and looked at them and their eyes met. "You take good care of her you hear" Ron said to Shego. He watched as she just nodded and walked over and placed her arms around Kim.

They both watched as he got into the car and turned it on and revved the engine. Soon the tires screeched and the car sped off and away from the lair. Both Kim and Shego walked to the outside of the garage and watched as Ron sped down the road. For a brief second Kim thought she could see Ron's eyes flash back and look at the two of them as he disappeared over the hill. Kim just lowered her head and felt overwhelming pain lace through her because deep down she felt that a piece of her life had just been ripped away. Soon she felt a new sensation as Shego rubbed her back gently and she looked up at the woman who gave her a tender smile. She had lost one piece but a new one was their to fill what she had just lost.

"I love you Shego" Kim said softly as she pulled her closer.

"I love you too Kimmie" Shego said softly as she held on tightly to Kim, and she would never let her go.


	7. Two Is Better Than One

**Alright i know i said i would do _Better Than Drugs _but while i was writing this the song _Two Is Better Than One _fit it so much better. i know i posted it kid of quickly sorry but i wont be around for a few days i've got a competition to compete in this weekend (wish me luck). i thought about this for sometime and honestly this is my first werewolf story. i don't think Hollywood gives enough idea to the Werewolf human love story. i love werewolves...not the Chewy looking ones but the ones that turn into a real wolf. so i tried to wright one and i hope it turned out good and yall like it. so pleases R&R and tell me what you think about the werewolf one shot thanks**

**Coming Soon: _Right Here_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls Feat. Taylor Swift_**

**Two Is Better Than One**

A small rain was falling down casting Middleton into a haze that covered the whole city. The summer night rain held both warmth in its breezes and cold in its rain. Kim had decided to go for a walk before the rain had started now she was cursing the fact she didn't have a coat. She was now twenty years old and no longer the teen hero she was known for when younger. After Drakken had been caught the rest of the worlds villains had fallen quickly. Now retired from the business of being a super-hero she found time to search for her true love. Shego, the green skinned woman who had just disappeared off of the face of the earth.

Lifting her nose skyward she inhaled deeply taking in the full scent of the summer rain. She looked up toward the near poll light to see the ran had turned into a mist descending slowly to the ground. She could see a break in the clouds and she looked straight through the hole to see the stars on the other side of the wall. Suddenly and with out warning she was grabbed by three sets of hand and they quickly restrained her. Suddenly there was a bright flash of her nerves firing all at once from being struck over the head violently.

Kim fell to the ground and wasn't moving, but she was still awake and she could hear and see everything. She felt as she was slowly hoisted into the air and carried by the three hands. Her head hung loosely back between her shoulders and she could catch fleeting glimpses of the park. She could feel a light stream of blood rolling down the back of her head and through her hair. Suddenly she was dropped onto the ground hard and the impact made her back scream out in pain.

"What we going to do with her?" One of the men's voices filled her ear.

"We're going to have some fun with this one" another man said, and the sound of a belt being undone filled Kim's ears.

"What the fuck is that?" a third voice asked.

Kim had been hearing the noise since she had been dropped onto the ground but thought it was a car engine, until it got closer. Her eyes moved around and in the dim light of the park she could see her attackers had turned to the sound. Kim was able to roll over in the direction that they had turned to and looked. Her eyes grew wide when she first thought she was looking at a bear walking towards them. Then she could see more features of the animal and realized she was looking at a wolf.

The animal had jet black fur with a white throat patch as well as a white underbelly. As soon as it came into a light Kim saw its ears instantly flatten against it head and it lowered its head. As soon as it did this the teeth were bared and it began to snarl and growl, amber eyes locked onto the three men. She heard the men trying to shoo the giant beast away but it started barking and growling more. Suddenly the wolf launched itself at the men and when it hit the ground it came to a stop over Kim. She glanced up at the underbelly of the beast, and two things caught her attention. One was the animal was a female due to the lack of visible sex organs. Two the white fur underneath had an almost green tinge to it.

She listened to the great beast snarl and as it did the fur bristled out. Suddenly Kim's attention was caught to the paws of the wolf as they ignited in green flames. As Kim looked closer she could clearly see a very memorable plasma. She watched as the wolf started walking towards the three men and with each step it left a still burning plasma paw print. The injury to her head was finally taking full affect on her and she could feel her vision slipping. Her hearing was suddenly filled with blood curdling screaming, as well as the sound of teeth ripping into flesh.

There was the sound of body parts hitting the ground, causing a squishing sound. Soon she felt a cool and wet round object poking her in the cheek, and with each poke she could hear a sharp intake of breath. All she did was slowly turn her head to face the black furred wolf. She looked into the amber colored eyes, and it seemed to whimper as it nuzzled her again. The wolf backed up slowly just as her vision fully went black, and the last thing to go was her hearing,

"I'm here, you're safe now princess" An all to familiar voice said to her as she was picked up.

XX

Nearly fifty yards away in thick brush three men laid prone underneath the brush. They wore full camouflage sniper suites and they all had binoculars to their eyes. They watched as the black wolf ripped the three men who attacked the red headed woman. They watched as the wolf walked back over to the woman and then watched as the wolf transformed into a dark haired woman and ran off with the red head. The leader of the three quickly dropped his binoculars and touched his ear.

"Teams one and two, we found her" he spoke softly in his radio.

"_Copy that, follow her and stay down wind so you don't get made. Find her den and radio us back when you do" _a voice in his ear answered him.

"Roger" the man said in reply. "Send a clean up crew, three civilians down."

"_Copy, clean up crew_…_thirty minutes out, moving to secure location" _the voice in his ear said, and then the radio went dead

He turned to the other two men and nodded towards the two women. They quickly sat down their binoculars and reached for their guns. The three men picked up their assault rifles and quickly attached silencers to the ends of the guns. Slowly the three men advanced forward and looked at the three dead men. Pieces of them laid strewn across the ground changing the green grass into a red field. They ignored the carnage around them and picked up their pace and moved in the direction the woman had went.

XX

Kim shot up in a soft bed her green eyes darting around a strange room. She quickly moved her hand up to her forehead as she winced form the sudden amount of pain. She tipped her head down as she pressed the heal of her hand to her forehead trying to banish the pain. While her hand was on her head she felt a soft cloth wrapped around her head. She reached up and pulled the cloth off of her head and looked at the blood soaked cloth. She reached back and touched the back of her head and as soon as she did she winced. The cut in the back of her head was still tender and sore but the blood was no longer flowing.

She pulled the covers off of her and looked at the crackling fireplace to the left of the bed. The warmth of the fire seemed to wrap around her and she didn't feel cold anymore. She moved over to the mirror in the room and looked at it to see her reflection in it. Suddenly she was hit with a tasty smelling aroma that instantly made her mouth water. She turned and stopped when she saw there was no door to the room. Walking through the door way she realized she was in an abandoned house which still looked relatively clean. She followed her nose until she found her way to the kitchen of the house. She stopped when she saw a black haired woman standing over a stove and cooking.

"Longtime pumpkin" The woman said softly using a name Kim hadn't heard in a few years.

"Shego?" Kim questioned still looking at the woman.

"Yep" the woman said turning to face Kim.

Kim felt a large smile go across her face as she looked at the green skinned woman. Without knowing she was instantly led straight to Shego and she moved quickly. In second she had her arms around the older woman, and tears of joy for her long lost love flowed freely. She clutched onto Shego as the other woman did the same and they stayed like this for a few seconds before Kim pulled back and then quickly kissed Shego. She broke the kiss and looked into Shego's green eyes as she stroked the side of her face.

"I've missed you, so so much" Kim said softly as she breathed in Shego's scent. She had noticed something, Shego's scent had changed from the last time she held her close. Her scent used to be a mixture of lavender and vanilla, now her scent was a mixture of fresh cut grass and ozone.

"And I have missed you" Shego cooed as she brought her hands up and stroked her face. "Are you hungry?" Shego asked looking into her eyes.

Kim nodded and Shego smiled as she turned back to the stove and took the skillet off of the stove. She sat the sizzling meat and vegetables and sat them down on the table and motioned for Kim to sit. She reached up and took down two plates and utensils and sat them on the table. Kim looked at the meat in the skillet and looked at Shego who told her it was venison. Kim looked at the deer meat and thought it would be interesting to try.

"Thank you, for the food and saving me" Kim said looking at Shego as she ate.

"How do you know I saved you?" Shego asked looking up at Kim.

"The green tinge to the white underbelly, and the plasma paw prints. So what happened to turn you into a wolf?" Kim stated as she took a sip of some water.

"That night after the Diablo bots, I got attacked by a wolf. The next full moon I changed and I realized I had a curse" Shego said dropping her head.

"It's not a curse Shego, it's a gift and you can use it for good…like you did this night" Kim said as she reached to Shego.

"DOSE THIS LOOK LIKE A FUCKING GIFT" Shego screamed as she kicked back the chair.

Kim watched as the wolf busted forth from Shego's chest and landed on its paws. Kim stood up and stared into the amber eyes of the black furred animal. The beast stared at her as she slowly advanced to it and looked at it. She slowly reached her hand out to the wolf as it backed up slowly and soon bared its teeth at her. She ignored the display as she kept walking towards the wolf. Kim saw the plasma activate sending it wrap around the paws of Shego's wolf form.

The wolf barked and snarled at her as she still advanced on it as it looked at her. "Shego, you won't hurt me…because you love me, like I love you" Kim said in a soft tone as she kept walking to the wolf. After hearing these words spoken softly to her Shego's wolf form calmed down just enough. Kim reached forward and this time Shego didn't back up from her. Kim reached out and her hands fell upon the soft black fur on Shego's head, and slowly she dragged her hand to Shego's thick muscular neck. With each stroke of her hands the wolf nuzzled its nose into Kim as she moved her hands. Kim watched as her hands moved across the fur and as she did Shego slowly turned back to her nude human form.

"No one has ever done that" Shego said softly as she as she fell to her knees.

"It's because I love you, and you love me" Kim cooed as she wrapped her arms around Shego.

"Tomorrow you have to leave me" Shego said as she let a few tears slip loose.

"Why?" Kim said in a shocked tone as she pulled back from Shego.

"It's not safe for you, I may never hurt you but they are hunting me" Shego said looking at her.

"Who?" Kim said as she reached out and rubbed Shego's face.

"It doesn't matter, you have to leave in the morning" Shego said as she pulled Kim to her.

"Then we had better make tonight count" Kim said as she placed a kiss on Shego's lips.

Kim picked Shego up off the floor their lips were still together as they moved to the bedroom. They walked to the bedroom as they walked Kim was pulling her clothes off of her body. By the time they were on the soft bed Kim was wearing nothing like Shego. Laying Km down Shego rubbed her hands slowly down Kim's soft body. She breathed in Kim's scent deeply and it was all to intoxicating for her. Their lips still moved together as Shego moved her hands along Kim's hips.

Shego nipped lightly at Kim's earlobe and along the crook of her neck. With each gentle nip Shego gave Kim she moaned lightly. Shego felt Kim's nipples begin to erect from just the touch of her skin on hers. Moving her hips a little bit at a time Shego rubbed her clit against Kim's. They moaned into each other's mouth as Kim matched her movements. The feeling of their wetness mixing filled them both with pleasure beyond either of them could imagine. Kim rolled Shego over so she was on top of her, and as she did she looked down at Shego. Suddenly Shego reached up and pulled her close to her, and she tipped her head back and let out a moan and a gasp. She opened her eyes and she groaned as she felt it hit her. Her brilliant green eyes turned into the amber slit pupil eyes of the wolf. She fought hard as she suppressed and animal like growl that was building up deep in her body.

Kim slowly kissed her way down Shego's body and she moved her tongue over both of Shego's fully erect nipples. She would move her hands across Shego's breast as she slowly kissed her way down to Shego's warmth. She kissed and licked Shego's wetness as she inserted to fingers into Shego causing the woman to moan and twitch and moan as Kim continued to lick. She listened as Shego moaned and groaned causing Kim to move her fingers more and more inside of Shego.

Kim pulled her head back as Shego let out a final pleasure filled moan as she came. She looked up at Shego who quickly moved with blinding speed flipping Kim over and pulling her to her. Kim looked to see one of Shego's eyes was amber and a slit pupil. It didn't frighten her, instead it intrigued her and made her want Shego more. Shego looked down at Kim as she pressed her hands to Kim's knees. Shego looked down at Kim as she felt her eyes become both the wolf's eyes. She looked down as she spread Kim's legs and quickly shot down.

Kim quickly gasped loudly as she felt Shego begin to lick her wetness. She reached forward and gently rubbed the top of Shego's head. She moaned louder as she felt Shego's tongue moved around her wetness. She moved squirmed around with each flick of Shego's tongue. She wriggled as Shego reared up and lifted her lower half up and continued to move her tongue around Kim's clit. The quick motions of Shego's tongue caused Kim to come quicker than she would have liked. She looked up at Shego who released and tipped her head back and breathed out a sigh. Kim looked at her as her eyes turned back to the normal shade of green. Kim quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around Shego's trembling form. She kissed her and pushed her back on the bed as she wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm never going to leave you, we can do this together" Kim whispered in Shego's ear as she held onto her.

"It won't be safe for you" Shego answered as she nuzzled into Kim's arms.

"I'll take my chances" Kim said with a smile as she held onto Shego.

XX

It was about three in the morning and Kim clutched Shego tightly as they both slept under the covers. Shego's eyes suddenly shot open wide to reveal two amber orbs searching the room. She sniffed the air and picked up a scent that she had feared would come when Kim was around. She sat up quickly waking Kim in the process of her moving violently. Before Kim could utter a noise Shego shot down and placed her hand over Kim's mouth. Her eyes moved towards the window in the bedroom and waited for something to happen.

Suddenly from the other side of the house the glass exploded and ten well armed, highly organized men busted in. They heard the leader of the group quickly shouted orders saying 'Catch the wolf alive'. Shego pushed the still nude Kim onto the floor and grabbed a blanket and wrapped her up. She looked into her eyes as she fought back the transformation fighting to come forth and defend Kim. "I love you, stay here" Shego whispered as she placed a kiss on the red head's lips.

Shego stood up slowly and looked down at Kim and quickly turned and left the room. In three quick steps she turned into the wolf and disappeared into the darkness of the house. Lowering her snout close to the ground she picked up the scent of the men. She could hear the heartbeats of the men and their footsteps as they walked across the floor. She lowered her wolf form as close to the ground as she could and quietly moved forward deeper into the dark house.

She came around the corner to see five men slowly walking down the hall straight for where she was at. She has faced theses men before and she knew how to fight them, and she was going to protect Kim. She waited and watched as one broke off from the group and got closer to her. Her haunches quivered as she readied herself for the attack to come. The man got closer to her, his laser pointer sweeping for any possible targets. Shego bared her teeth and snarled as she launched out of cover at the man. Her paws glowing bright green as she pinned the man to the floor. He let out a yell which was quickly cut off when Shego's jaws clamped down on his throat. With the dead man still in her mouth she turned and looked at the other four men who turned their guns on her.

She dropped the man and bounded back into the darkness as automatic fire ripped into the wood. She let out a loud yelp as she took a bullet into her back thigh. She ran fast and pounced on a second man who appeared form nowhere. She latched he jaws onto his left arm and began to shake him violently. After shaking him for a few seconds his body flew free as she still held onto his arm. She snarled at him and walked closer to him, and with each step she took a green plasma paw print was left behind. Placing her paw onto the man's chest she snarled as she pushed her paw down harder crushing his chest cavity.

XX

Kim still sat in the bedroom wrapped up in the blanket and she watched in the darkness. She could hear gunfire, the yells of pain, and finally her beloved Shego growling and barking. She got to her feet quickly still clutching the blanket around her as five of the men walked into the room. They had their guns pointed at her and they all looked at her.

"We have the red head…she's not a wolf" he said into a radio in his ear.

"_Copy that, bring her too" _Kim could hear come through the man's ear.

Suddenly the man pulled a pistol off of his hip and pointed it at her and fired it. Kim let out a scream as she got spun around from the impact. She fell to the floor landing on the blanket that had fallen from her. She looked at her shoulder to see a tranquilizer dart sticking out of her shoulder. She could feel herself starting to come under the effects of the drugs. Suddenly she heard the sound of claws falling on the wood and in the fuzziness she saw four green paws coming for her. She heard the sound of the of Shego growling at the men and she jumped over the men and came to a stop over Kim. Kim listened to the snarling of Shego as she got into a defensive posture to protect Kim.

Suddenly she heard the sound of a yelp escape from Shego, and she fell next to Kim. Kim looked over at Shego who was moaning softly, and as she did Kim reached her hands out and pulled herself to Shego as she slowly transformed back into her human self. Kim pulled her to her and as she did Shego wrapped her arms around her and clutched onto her. Kim gave her a kiss and held onto her as they both succumbed to the drugs.

"Interesting…very interesting" a man's voice filled Kim's ears as she gave into the darkness.

XX

Kim woke up slowly in a well lit room and she could see everything. She looked around to see nothing but she could hear countless wolf howls. She tried to raise her hands to rub her head but she couldn't move them. She looked down and saw she was tied to a chair and she couldn't move. She grunted and fought as she tried to get free from the chair.

"That won't do you any good" The same man's voice from the house come from behind her.

"What do you want with me?" Kim demanded as she turned her head to find the source of the voice.

"You, nothing…your girlfriend on the other hand, I want her wolf form" the man said walking around to be in front of Kim.

"Why, who the fuck are you people?" Kim hissed at the man.

"I am the leader of this place, I am a weapons dealer, and I first discovered werewolves a few years ago, and now I deal them to anyone who wants to buy one" The man said looking down at Kim.

"Let Shego go" Kim growled at him as he took a seat from each other.

"That I can't do, you see her powers as a human were transferred to the wolf as well. She's going to fetch me a nice price…now I have to check on my new prize" The man said getting up.

"LET HER GO…I LOVE HER AND YOU CAN'T DO THIS" Kim screamed as the man left the room.

Kim tipped her head down in defeat and began to cry as she thought of Shego. She looked up ad she heard an all to familiar howl cut through all the other howls. The howl cut right into her soul and it seemed to tear at her heart, forcing more tears. She screamed Shego's name and after she did another howl echoed through the building. Shego had answered and she knew Shego was near her, and it caused her to get a burst of strength. With that strength boost she managed to tip the chair over, and when she hit the floor the arm broke.

Pulling her hand free she reached over and undid her other hand, and then undid her feet. She got up and moved to the door quietly and opened it. She looked around and saw nothing except pens with wolves in it. She heard Shego's howl and it was extremely close to her. She looked over the railing and saw the man who had just been talking to her looking into a cage with two other men. She looked and saw Shego's wolf form pacing back and forth in front of the men. Plasma paw prints were all over the cage and she was snarling at the men in front of her.

It was Kim's turn to save Shego now. Gripping the railing tightly she launched herself over the railing. She landed right behind the men and quickly kicked their feet out from under them. The men were out cold after they impacted the hard ground. Kim looked at the wolf as she reached out and pressed a button and the cage opened. The wolf backed up a bit as Kim waked in and looked at her. "Shego" She said softly. Suddenly Shego ran and jumped into her arms and as she did she became human again.

"You didn't save yourself?" Shego whispered as she held onto Kim.

"I said I'd never leave you" Kim said as she kissed Shego.

"We need to get out of here" Shego said.

She quickly turned back into the wolf and nuzzled Kim onto the back. As soon as Kim was on her back Shego took off leaving a trail of plasma prints behind her as she ran off. Kim looked around at all the wolves in their cages watching them leave and Kim knew what she had to do. She looked and saw a control panel coming up quick. "Shego stop" she said to the wolf, which quickly skidded to a stop.

Kim jumped off and ran over to the panel and looked as Shego walked up to her. She looked over the panel and saw a giant red button in the top right of the panel. She slammed her fist down on the button and suddenly alarms started blaring loudly. Just as they did the cages started opening and she saw wolves pouring out of the cages. She smiled and turned back to Shego and climbed onto her back and she ran off again. They got outside and Shego stopped and Kim climbed off. Shego transformed back to normal and looked at Kim who was standing there looking at her. She quickly ran over to Kim and wrapped her arms around Kim.

"Shego, I love you and I wont ever leave you" Kim said softly as she held onto the green woman.

"I don't want you too, I love you and I need you" Shego said as a few tears slipped from her face.

"Aw, isn't that so fucking sweet" a voice said causing them both look. They looked at a bloody and injured leader of the complex looking at them. He held out a pistol and pointed it at both Kim and Shego. His right arm was missing below the elbow and his right side of the face had a bloody paw slash. He was missing his right eye and there was a massive chunk out of his right side. He wasn't going to make it but he was going to make sure that they both were going to die.

"I wouldn't do that" Shego growled and then quickly turned into the wolf and stood in front of Kim with her back arched and snarling at the man.

"Well see" He leveled the pistol on Shego's head. He smiled and then suddenly he pulled the hammer of the pistol back and a smile crawled across his face. Suddenly he heard snarling coming from behind him causing him to turn. He slowly turned and looked back into the darkness to see glowing eyes looking at him. Without warning Shego pounced on him pinning him to the ground and knocking the gun loose from his hand.

His left eye was opened wide and he was looking into the amber eyes. Shego's lips curled back as her bright white teeth shined in the darkness. Hot spittle dripped down from her mouth and onto his face as the teeth came closer to him. He began to scream and beg for his life as Shego's teeth brushed against his cheek. He looked back up into the Amber eyes and slowly the wolf backed off of him. He sat up slowly as Shego turned back to normal. She walked up to him and got down and looked him in the face.

"I'm not going to kill you…I can't say the same about them though" Shego said as she nodded back to the wolves watching them.

Shego backed away and walked up to Kim who was standing there waiting for her. She placed her arms around Shego and they looked back at the man. They watched as he reached for his gun just before he could grab it the jaws of a white wolf clamped down on his hand. He screamed in pain and he was quickly pulled back into the darkness of the complex. Kim and Shego could hear his screams of pain and terror, as well as the sound of ripping flesh. They looked on as the man's head rolled out of the complex and came to a stop near them. They looked to see his face was frozen in his final scream. Shego turned and looked at Kim who looked back at her. They kissed and held onto each other as the wolves escaped the complex all around them.

"I want this" Kim said looking at her.

"What?" Shego said looking down at her.

"I want to be a wolf like you" Kim said looking into her eyes.

"Ok if you really want it, I'll give it to you" Shego said with a smile as Kim nodded. She was now sure Kim would never leave her and it filled her with overwhelming joy.

XX

In the wood outside of Middleton two wolves ran through the woods alongside each other. Both of them darted past trees and splashed through a small stream sending water up. They stopped on a cliff over looking Middleton and they both looked down at the city. One of the wolves was sold black with a green tinged underbelly fur that mixed in with the black. The second was a red furred wolf with a white snout and brilliant green eyes. It looked at it's mate and they both nuzzled together and then snapped their heads skyward and howled together at the starlit night. They looked back at each other and morphed back into their human forms and walked to each other and placed their arms around one another.

"I love Kim, and I'm happy I get to spend the rest of my life with you" Shego cooed when their lips touched.

"And I love you Shego, I'm never going to leave you" Kim said as she Kissed Shego and wrapped her arms around her lover, pack mate, and wife.


	8. Right Here

**Well i've got another song for y'all, and it's one of my favs. This one is a tear jerker so get the tissues ready. if you haven't heard this song before i highly suggest you listen to it. its a really good song and it fits good with saving the world. i hope y'all enjoy this one and please R&R thanks. I do thank y'all for reading and i hope you keep reading**

**Coming soon: _Secrets_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Right Here by Jeremy Camp_**

**Right Here**

The alarm clock went off and Shego's eyes shot wide open, and she looked at the clock. She groaned and reached over and turned the alarm over shutting the clock off. Rolling onto her back she rubbed her hands over her face and let out a yawn from still being tired. Sleep depravation has been plaguing her for the past two months, ever since Kim had gone missing. Sitting up Shego glanced over to see the empty space where Kim had once occupied. She rubbed her hands across her face and climbed out of the bed, and grabbed the half empty bottle of whiskey next to the bed.

As she walked through the house she placed the bottle to her lips and took a swig of the drink. She could still feel the alcohol from the night before when she tried to go to sleep. Ignoring the fact she still had a light buzz going on in her body she proceeded to finish the whisky. Looking at the empty bottle she cussed as she tossed it into the garbage. She stopped at the cupboard and opened it up to see another bottle of whiskey looking back at her. She reached up and grabbed the bottle, and cracked it open She looked into the bottle and stared at the liquid for a few seconds. She had started drinking heavily after Kim disappeared and no one could find her. She closed the door to the cupboard and turned and dropped the bottle. A man in a well pressed suite looked at her as she activated her powers and was ready to fight.

"Shego, I am Agent Alex Michaels with GJ" The man said looking at her.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Shego slightly slurred.

"I'm a GJ agent" He simply answered as he took a seat at the table. He looked up at Shego as she picked up the bottle and started to finish what was left. "How sober are you?"

"Umm…enough, what do you want?" Shego asked as she sat down hard in the chair.

"Drakken has a new plan and this time it frightens us" Alex stated as he lifted up a briefcase and sat it down on the table.

"What, did Drakken get a device that wrinkles suites?" Shego said with a slight chuckle as she lifted the bottle to her lips.

"A virus…a doomsday virus" Alex said dryly and with a humorless tone.

Shego stopped the bottle just as it touched her lips and she looked at the man across from her. He opened the briefcase and passed across the table a few folders which she took. She opened them up and looked at the papers inside of the folders and looked them over. Each of them were about the virus, and she stared at the papers reading over each one. She looked at pictures of what the virus did to its victims, and frankly it disturbed her. She stopped and looked back at Alex who was looking at her as he clutched an I-Pad.

"So why are you asking me, why not special forces?" Shego asked as she sat the papers down.

"This is why" he answered as he passed the I-Pad to Shego.

She looked to see the security video starting to play, and she watched it. It showed three men working on the virus in hazmat suites. Suddenly she watched as a woman with fire red hair attack the three men. She kicked and punched two men knocking them to the ground. She looked at the third man looking at her as she pulled a pistol and shot the last man. The woman secured the virus in a protective case and placed it into another case. She picked it up and turned to the two fallen men, still laying on the ground. She raised the pistol and excited the two men on the ground and then looked up at the security camera. Shego's eyes shot wide as she looked at Kim's face staring at the camera. Kim raised the pistol up and pointed it at the camera before she fired the gun Shego saw a glowing red chip on Kim's forehead. In a split second the gun fired and the camera went dead. Shego looked back up at Alex who had no emotions on his face as she handed him back the I-Pad.

"When can you be ready to leave?" He said as she stood up.

"Now" She said as she started out of the kitchen.

"Shego wait" Alex said getting up, and he grabbed a hold of Shego's hand.

"What?" she growled looking back at him.

"Due to the nature of this virus, and how dangerous it is we can't let it escape. We have to ask you and Kim to make a sacrifice" He said staring at Shego, who stared back at him.

XX

Shego walked around the lab and she could still see the blood stains from the men Kim had killed. She turned around and looked to see a lab technician walked up and handed things to her. She looked for anything that could lead her to Kim's location or where she went next. The man handed her one of the casings to the bullets that were in Kim's gun. He kept rambling on about the virus but Shego didn't care about the virus. All she could focus on was finding Kim and only Kim, she knew the virus was going to be taken care of. She looked down at the shell casing and noticed something about it.

She reached in and took out the casing out and looked it over. She looked at a small design on the side of the brass and instantly knew where to go. The symbol was of a phoenix and Shego knew this was one of Drakken's loads. She knew where the lair was, and dropping the casing she turned and walked out of the lab. She walked over to the helicopter she had flown to the lab, and climbed in to the cockpit. She began flipping switches, and listened as the helicopter blades came to life. She paused and looked at a picture of her and Kim that was sticking out of a control panel. _I don't give a shit about the world, all I care about is finding you…the world can burn for all I care as long as I have you. _Shego began to lift the chopper off of the ground and typed in coordinates to the lab where the bullets came from. As soon as she was done the blades of the chopper stopped and locked into a fixed position. In a split seconds the sides of the chopper opened and two jet engines rolled out. They fired and the chopper flew away like a jet towards its destination.

Shego knew it would be a ride so she turned on the auto pilot, and sat back closing her eyes. _SHEGO HELP ME, _Kim's voice suddenly filled her head. Her eyes opened back up as her vision filled with images of the day Kim had been taken. She decided that even though it was going to plague her, she needed to sleep. Closing her eyes Shego sat her head back and closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

XX

_Kim and Shego walked down the street of Middleton, hand in hand. Spring had just started but winter wasn't going away easily. The snow drifted down lightly around them and their breath created little steam clouds in front of them. Kim and Shego looked at each other and then giggled just a bit at each other. Kim pulled Shego to a wall and pinned her back to it and began to kiss her. Shego felt her tongue brush against her lower lip, and happily Shego granted her tongue entrance. Their tongues moved as one as Shego rubbed her hands on the outside of Kim's coat. Just then Kim broke the kiss and looked at Shego, and gently brushed her hands softly across Shego's face._

"_How much do you love me?" Kim cooed as she stroked her lover's face._

"_More than anything or anyone before" Shego answered as she began to feel fear grip her._

"_Then let's get married" Kim said with a smile._

"_What?" Shego choked out._

"_Let's get married" Kim repeated looking in Shego's eyes._

_Shego looked at Kim and slowly her eyes softened and she reached out and kissed he girlfriend. "Alright…let's get married" Shego said and this caused Kim to jump up and down in joy. She reached out and placed her lips to Shego's as their arms wrapped around each other. Kim kissed Shego and then released Shego and turned and ran into the dark park. Shego smiled and gave chase for her lover into the snow covered park._

_In the soft glow of the street lamp lights one could see a raven hared, green skinned woman chasing a red headed woman around. Both Kim and Shego laughed as Shego got closer and almost had her but slipped on the snow. Kim glanced back to see Shego getting up slowly, brushing off the snow as she stood up. Kim giggled as Shego came after her again and this time she was getting closer. Suddenly Shego caught Kim and tackled her into a pillow of snow. The snow billowed up around them and softly fell back on them as they laughed and giggled. Shego placed her lips to Kim's and lifted her head up and shook her head knocking off the snow in her dark raven locks. They both stood up and they shared another kiss as they clutched onto each other._

_Suddenly flashlights hit them and it caused them to break the kiss. They looked to see men gather around them with guns pointed at them. Shego activated her plasma and stood ready to protect Kim as her girlfriend stood ready to fight. Suddenly a man cam from their blind spot and cracked Shego in the back of the head with the butt of his weapon. Said man turned and subdued Kim and turned and carried her to a helicopter that flew in. It landed and the man carried Kim to it. Shego looked up and saw Kim reaching for Shego screaming for her. "SHEGO, HELP ME" Kim screamed._

XX

Shego's eyes shot open as warning alarms were blaring loud and strong. She looked out the window and saw two missiles flying straight for the jet she was in. She quickly grabbed a hold of the controls and began to evade the explosives coming for her. She did a barrel roll to the left as the first one came dangerously close to slamming into the jet. She looked as the second one came across the nose of the jet and she quickly started to dive. She smiled as the missiles chased her for she knew she was close to finding Kim.

She timed it just right and pulled the nose of the jet up and the tail of the jet brushed over the tops of the trees below her. She glanced back to see one of the missiles slam into the ground. The fireball shot up but the second missile came towards the jet and She looked back out the window. Shego looked forward and saw Drakken's lair in front of her. She glanced back at the missile and looked to see it get closer to her jet. She looked back at the lair as it got closer and quicker then she wanted it to, then she had an idea.

She hit the auto pilot button and then hit the eject button. The rocket powered seat sent her flying high above the jet, and she looked to see the jet scream away and the missile screamed after the jet. She watched as it slammed into the side of the lair followed by the missile. She watched as the explosion ripped a hole in the side of the lair's wall sending fireballs into the air. Shego looked on and smiled as she directed her attention to the lair. Undoing the straps she began to free fall towards the lair, and she quickly pulled the ripcord to the parachute. "I'm coming for you Kim" Shego said aloud as she directed the parachute towards the lair.

XX

Shego quietly slipped through the lair quietly and she looked around seeing nothing. The building shuddered and groaned as fires burned in the lower levels. She thought about her slamming the jet and the missile into the building…and she figured it probably wasn't the best idea. The floor groaned and shuddered again and a loud sound of snapping steel filled her ears, and it instantly made her turn. The floor behind her started to crumble and fall behind her. Cussing loudly she started running towards an open door and she pushed her body to her limits. Her legs were on fire as she ran to the door, and her eyes grew wide when the door started to collapse.

Kicking her feet out she slid across the crumbling ground towards the door. She slid through the door just as it fell, almost crushing her head. She breathed a sigh of relief, but it quickly turned into a scream as she flew through the air. She reached out for anything to grab a hold of. Soon her hand was grabbed by another hand, and she looked as the side of the building she hit with the jet collapsed into nothing. She looked up to see a gloved hand holding onto her hand. She looked up the slender and pale arm and followed it until she found her eyes locked with a red head's green eyes.

"KIM" she screamed at the sight of her long lost lover.

Kim said nothing instead she piloted the hover craft towards an open area. She released Shego onto the open ground and moved the craft over away from Shego. Jumping out she landed smoothly and looked at Shego who stood in front of her. Shego looked to see the red device on Kim's head was still there, and she recognized the device. Drakken had still kept the mind control chips, and he had managed to get one on Kim. Kim got into a fighting stance and was ready to fight, Shego however just stood there.

Kim ran at Shego and began to punch and strike at her as Shego dodged them. She blocked the strikes that Kim was throwing at her, and Shego didn't throw a strike back. "Kim it's me…it's Shego the woman you love" she cried to her lover. She watched as Kim took a few steps back and gripped her head, and started yelling Shego took a step back and she saw this, and it hit her. "Kim, I love you stop this" Shego called again as she blocked a kick from Kim.

Kim gripped her head again and began to scream again as the chip sparked. She fell to her knees and gripped her head again and doubled over and screamed again. Shego took the moment and ran up and tackled Kim to her back. She looked down at Kim who began to strike her side with powerful blows. Shego snapped her head back and screamed as she felt a rib get broken. Just then Kim kicked her off sending through the air and slamming hard on her back, knocking the air out of her lungs. She looked up and saw Kim walking towards her with his gun in hand.

"Kim…please, it…it's me, She…Shego" Shego stuttered through ragged pain filled breaths.

Shego looked up and she could see in Kim's eyes, that she was questioning her choices. She pointed the pistol at Shego who was staring at her, and her eyes shifted around. "Kim, I love you…and I'm going to marry you" Shego groaned as her rib began to hurt badly. The pistol began to shake violently as her eyes darted between Shego and the gun in her hand. Her hand trembled more and more as she fought to break through what held her back. Suddenly the pistol fell from her hands and she dropped to her knees, gripping her head she let out a piercing scream.

Shego backed up and looked as Kim screamed louder as she tipped her head back and screamed more. Her hand went to her forehead and grabbed the chip on her head. and ripped it off. Blood followed in a wide arch as the chip fell from her fingers and to the ground. Shego looked down at Kim who was breathing heavily. "Princess?" Shego said in a soft voice as she extended her hand out to Kim's trembling shoulder.

"She…Shego" Kim stuttered as she turned her head to look at Kim.

As soon as Kim uttered her name Shego threw her arms around the red head's trembling frame. She clutched tightly to her and refused to let her go this time. She looked at Kim as she quickly placed a kiss to her lips and wrapped her arms tightly around Shego. Suddenly there was a pulsing sound and they turned and looked as they were hit by a sound cannon that knocked them out cold. The last fleeting glimpses Shego had before her surroundings went black was of a blue skinned man picking her and Kim up.

XX

Shego shot up gasping in shock and pain as he ribs screamed in protest. She looked around and found herself in a prison cell with Kim. Kim was standing by the window looking out as the sun started setting, turning the western sky orange. Kim turned and looked at her as she got up slowly, and started over to her. Shego reached into the pocket of her green and black cat suit and pulled out three objects. She looked at Kim who walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"I got you something" Shego said softly.

"What is it?" Kim asked pulling back and looking in Shego's eyes.

Shego said nothing instead she took two of the objects out of her hand and Kim gasped. She looked at two stunning white gold wedding bands, as Shego slipped one onto her finger. She handed the other to Kim and she did the same. "Now, we are married, just like I said we would be" Shego purred as she kissed Kim.

"But it isn't official" Kim said pulling back.

"It doesn't matter as long as I am with you it is" Shego said as she lowered her head.

Kim looked at her wife and she noticed something when she was talking to her, pain. She reached up and lifted Shego's chin to see the woman crying, and this bothered Kim deeply. "Shego, what is it?" Kim asked in a soft but deeply worried tone. She watched as Shego said nothing and just lifted her right hand up. The green skinned woman turned her hand over and Kim looked at a small device about the size of a quarter in her hand. The device was flashing a green light and beeping lightly. Upon seeing this she looked back at Shego who had tears on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Kimmie, I'm so so sorry that I couldn't save you. They couldn't risk the virus ever escaping this lab" Shego said in-between ragged breaths.

Just then warning alarms started blaring throughout the lair and Kim could hear people yelling. Just then she happened to look out the window and she saw a lone vapor trail a few miles away coming for the lair. She turned back to Shego who had collapsed to her knees repeating over and over again that she was sorry. Kim ran to her and got to her knees and lifted Shego's face so they were looking eye to eye. "What is that coming for us?" she asked in a soft voice.

"A nuke" Shego simply answered as she threw her arms around Kim. "I'm sorry Kim" Shego said again.

"It's ok, because I'm with you" Kim said softly.

Hearing theses words Shego looked into Kim's eyes, and she saw the love that she had missed dearly. "I love you" Shego said pulling Kim closer to her.

"I love you too" Kim cooed as she stroked Shego's raven locks.

They pulled back from one another and they both looked out the window to see the missile coming straight for them. They looked back at each other and slowly they leaned in and kissed like that had the first time they had kissed. Their arms wrapped around each other as their kiss became more intense with each crawling second. They last thing the two women saw was the fleeting glimpses of a bright flash that shone on their wedding bands. The missile struck the side of the building enveloping the whole mountain it sat under in its mushroom cloud. Shockwaves from the weapon tore the snow covered peaks apart, sending avalanche after avalanche down its slopes. With their last breath they showed their love for one another, and still managed to save the world from certain doom.


	9. Secrets

**Got another one shot for everyone. i worked hard on this one all day to get it posted for every one. i hope everyone enjoys it. i do have a treat for everyone who has been reading my work. I will be doing another _Back To December, _and this time it will be from shego's pov. well until next time i hope yall keep reading. please R&R thnks**

**Coming soon: _Back To December (Revisited)_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Secrets by One _****_Republic_**

**Secrets**

Kim screamed out in pain as her right arm got burned badly by one of Shego's plasma strikes. Clutching her bicep she backed up and the scent of burned flesh filled her nostrils. She looked up as Shego jumped at her both hands blazing bright green as the plasma wrapped around her hands. Her face had a cruel and sadistic smile wrapped around it. Kim quickly fell to her back and shot her feet up and the heals of her boots struck Shego in the gut. With all the force she could muster, she used the weight of the green skinned super powered villainess against herself. She kicked the women over herself and it caused her to slam into the wall behind her.

Kim heard the satisfying sound of the impact of Shego's body slamming into the wall. Still on her back she looked to see Shego laying on her side with her hair over her face. She slowly rolled over and got up, she slowly walked over to the still unmoving Shego. She gently rolled the woman over and looked at Shego who breathed lightly. She brushed the woman's hair back and she could see blood coming out of Shego's ear. "Oh my god, what have I done" Kim whispered as she picked Shego up.

XX

Kim carried Shego into the helicopter that waited for her outside of the lair. She couldn't believe that Drakken had just abandoned her like that and left her to her fate. She knew she had to take care of Shego because she caused this injury to her. She was scared that she might have accidentally killed the woman during their fight. She knew Shego wasn't dead as she watched the steady rise and fall of the woman's chest, but she didn't know how long it would last. She elevated Shego's head and she gently rubbed the green skin of the unconscious woman.

She told the pilot to take both of the women back to her house where she could keep Shego hidden. Aside from that she knew she had to call her mom to come over and work on Shego. Taking Shego to the hospital was out of the question because of her wanted level. She looked down at Shego and brushed her hair back from her face and looked at her. Strangely she found herself stunned and speechless at the woman's beauty. She had always thought Shego was beautiful and very attractive woman, but she never thought she could make it work.

She glanced out the open door of the Blackhawk and looked to see her house and the wind whipping the bushes around. As soon as the helicopter landed Kim had Shego in her arms and was carrying her to the house. She opened the door and carried Shego over to the in her living room. Still holding Shego's upper half she moved several pillows under Shego, and gently laid her down. She pulled a blanket over Shego and then turned to her cell phone sitting on the coffee table and began dialing. Soon she heard he mother's voice come from the other end.

"Mom I need your help" Kim said as she looked at Shego.

"_What is it Kimmie?" _Anne's voice filled Kim's ear.

"I hurt Shego, really badly and she hasn't waken up yet please hurry" Kim spoke in the phone tears slipping loose at the idea of her taking another life.

"_I'll be there soon" _Anne said and the phone line went dead.

Kim looked at Shego who was still unchanging since she had brought her home. She sat down next to Shego cross-legged and reached out and took the woman's hand. "I'm so sorry Shego…I didn't want to hurt you this bad, or at all" Kim whispered as she placed a soft kiss on Shego's forehead. When she pulled back she looked to she Shego's eyelids flutter a bit. She watched as the woman's eyes slowly opened and looked right at her. She heard her grumble a and reach up and slowly rub her forehead and then look back to Kim.

"Kim" she said in a low tone as she closed her eyes. "What the hell happened?"

"What do you remember?" Kim asked as she still held onto Shego's hand.

"Leaving Team Go, after that nothing…well I remember one other thing" Shego said looking at Kim with a faint blush on her face as she looked at Kim.

"What is it?" Kim asked not noticing the flush in Shego's skin.

"This" Shego simply said.

Shego reached forward and cupped Kim's cheeks in her hands. The sudden motion startled Kim as her eyes met Shego's. Suddenly Shego's lips were pressed to hers and Kim's eyes grew wide at the sudden display. She had mixed emotions about the kiss that was happening right now that she found herself starting to kiss back. She was happy to have finally been kissing Shego like she had always wanted too. She had begun to feel bad because she felt like she was taking advantage of Shego in her weakened and absent minded state. But she was also in love with the villainess and she finally had her and maybe she would be able to keep her from going back to her old ways.

"Ahem" Anne 's throat cleared from the doorway causing them to separate quickly.

"Mom, she's awake" Kim said as she looked to her mother and brushed some hair back from her face.

"Clearly…I need to look you over quickly Shego" Anne said with a soft smile as she walked over to them.

Shego just nodded and turned around so Anne could look at her head. She lifted Shego's hair up gently and looked at the back of her head. She saw a large gash on the back of her head and gasped. The gash was about five or six inches long that length wise across the back of her head. Anne could see Shego's skull and she just looked over to Kim who had a timid and ashamed look on her face. Anne reached into her doctor's bag and then explained to Shego she was going to stitch up the wound on the back of her head. Shego just nodded and reached out and gripped onto Kim's hand as to which Kim gently squeezed it.

Anne treaded the needle and brought it close to the cut and soon she began to stitch the wound. Shego hissed and squeezed Kim's hand harder as the needle and thread closed the wound on the back of her head up. Soon Anne was done and she clipped the thread and placed the needle back in its case. She then reached back into the bag and pulled a bandage and gauze out of the bag. She placed the bandage over the wound and then wrapped the bandage around Shego's head.

She then took out some aspirin from the bag and gave it to her and then Kim got her a glass of water. Shego took the pills and then Kim helped her up the steps to her bed so she could rest up. Kim helped her into the bed and then turned and left the room .

"Kim" Shego said softly.

"Yeah?" Kim said turning back to look at Shego.

"Thank you" Shego said with a smile.

Kim nodded and returned the smile to Shego and slowly closed the door. She stopped the at the door and stopped as she looked at the closed white painted door. She placed her hand on the door and slowly closed her eyes as she thought about the kiss. Slowly she removed her hand and turned around towards the steps and started down the steps. She looked at Anne who was standing at the base of the steps looking back up at her. "Mom, Shego has lost all her memories, except for when she left her Team Go and her feelings for me. We are both in love with each other, I have been for some time" Kim said stepping off the steps and looking at her mother.

"I knew that when I saw you two kissing, Kim you have been given a chance to advance you love and to change Shego for the better. Her memory may take days, weeks, months, years, or it may never come back. Just be ready when it does, because she'll remember how her head got hurt" Anne explained as she started towards the door.

"What should I do?" Kim asked as she followed her mother out onto the porch.

"Make her comfortable and try to help her become a new person" Anne said as she got into her car and sped off.

Kim looked as her mother's car sped away and she stood there and looked as the sun set. Slowly she turned back to the door and walked into her house and looked at some of the drops of blood on the couch. She decided to ignore it and walk up the steps and to her bedroom. She opened the door and looked in to see Shego sleeping quietly in her bed. She chose not to disturb her and began to close the door slowly and go to bed on the couch after she cleaned it.

"Kim" Shego's voice sounded softly from the bed.

"Yeah?" Kim stopped and looked back in the room.

"Pleases sleep with me" Shego said.

Kim thought about it for a few seconds and slowly she walked into the room. She walked towards the bed and climbed in with Shego and wrapped her arms around her. Shego rolled over and looked into Kim's emerald eyes and smiled. She slowly leaned forward and kissed Kim tenderly on the lips. Kim kissed her back and slowly pulled her closer to her so their warmth was one. "I'm never going to leave you Shego" Kim said softly as she kissed Shego's bandaged forehead.

"And I don't want you to leave me, an I won't leave you" Shego said with a smile as they drifted off to sleep.

XX

_**(Seven Years Later)**_

"How was school Amy?" Shego asked as her and Kim's daughter climbed into the back of their car.

"It was great mommy look what I made for you and mommy" Amy said with a smile.

Shego reached back and took a drawing from her daughter who held the paper out for Shego. She took the drawling and smile when she stared at it. It was a crayon drawing with what was clearly her, Kim and, Amy all holding hands in a field with hearts around them. Shego glanced back at her daughter and smiled. The small girl giggled to her as Shego created a small heart shape with her plasma. She gently tossed it to her daughter who caught it and started laughing as she played with it. Amy had Shego's powers and a slight ting of to her skin, but she had Kim's looks when she was that age.

Shego drove the car from the school and drove through the streets towards home. In no time she was home and Kim was waiting on the porch for the two of them to get home. As soon as Shego parked the car and turned it off Amy jumped out of the car and ran to Kim and threw her arms around her mother. Shego smiled and climbed out of the car carrying the picture in her hands. She walked up to Kim and give her a passionate kiss and then showed her the picture Amy had made for them. Kim smiled and leaned down and kissed Amy on the head and they walked into the house.

Shego handed Kim the picture so she could hang it up on the fridge where everyone could see it. Shego walked up to the bed room and into the bathroom to get a shower. Turning the warm water on she stripped down and climbed in and let the warm water run over her. She turned around to grab the bar of soap but then slipped and cracked the back of her head off the rim of the tub. As soon as her head hit the porcelain of the tub her vision filled with images.

She saw her and Kim fighting and dueling with each other over pieces of technology. She saw her walking around with a blue man named Drakken, who was telling her a plan to take over the world. She then saw her and Kim fighting again and this time she heard herself call Kim _"Princess". _There was more images of the two of them fighting, and everything cam back to her, including how she got the scar on the back of her head. Her eyes shot wide and she got up out of the tub and got dressed quickly and walked out of the bathroom. She looked down and saw Amy playing with some toys in the hallway. When Amy looked up at Shego and smiled, brightly at her mother.

"Amy, go and play in your room please" Shego said softly as she gave Amy a smile.

"Ok mommy" Amy smiled and darted to her room.

Shego looked as Amy closed the door and she could hear her starting to make believe. She turned and walked through the hallway towards the steps and slowly made her way down the steps. She looked to see Kim standing over a cutting board dicing chicken for a stir-fry dinner. Shego looked at her and watched as she glanced back at he and gave her a loving smile. Shego knew she needed to confront Kim and this was the time to do it. "So, what's for dinner…Princess?" Shego said and watched as Kim dropped the knife.

"You got your memory back didn't you?" Kim asked slowly tuning to look at Shego.

Shego just nodded and looked at Kim as she stood there looking at her. Suddenly Shego grabbed Kim and threw her against the wall and ran up to her and knelt down. He activated her plasma of her right hand as she grabbed Kim by the collar of her shirt with her left hand and she looked at her who looked back at her with eyes full of freight. Shego kept the plasma hand just inches from her wife's face. "All this time, our love, our marriage, and our a child…it was just a fucking lie" Shego hissed at Kim.

"No…no Shego my love for you is real, and I truly love you, and I had a child with you because of my love for you. I didn't tell you of our fights because I didn't want you to go back to that life and leave me, like I said I would never leave you." Kim said as tears began to flow freely from her face as she looked at Shego.

Shego's eyes now had free flowing tears and she looked away from Kim and gritted her teeth. Slowly she turned her head back to Kim who still had eyes full of freight. She let out a scream and punched her plasma covered hand forward.

Kim had closed her eyes and waited for the strike to hit her hard. She heard the blow land but she felt no pain from the strike or any burning sensation. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked to her left to see Shego's hand imbedded in the wall next to her head. She slowly looked back up to Shego as the plasma switched off and Shego began to slide her hand up to the back of Kim's neck. Quickly she pulled Kim to her and placed her lips to the red head's. Kim just looked at her confused at the sudden action, and Shego slowly helped her to her feet.

"The fact that you did that for me, well it the most love anyone has ever showed me. I'm never going to leave you Kimmie" Shego said as she pulled Kim into a hug.

"I'm sorry Shego for doing that" Kim said as she began to kiss Shego softly.

"It's fine, you did it because you love me, and I love you" Shego said softly as she rubbed the back of Kim's head softly.

Kim said nothing more instead she decided to let those words be enough between them. They both turned and looked to see Amy poking her head around the doorframe looking at them. They both smiled at the small child and held out their arms so the child could come to them. The small child ran to them and wrapped her arms around both Kim's and Shego's legs and hugged them. Together they shared a hug as the real family that had always been.


	10. Back To December

**Well i know it took some time but i got wrapped up with my other story i am working on. but i wanted to redo _Back to December. _I thought about it and thought about and i wanted to do it from Shego's pov. i hope y'all have read the first one edition of this story and if you have that is awesome if not i would like if you do. i hope ya'll enjoy this and please R&R thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Back To December by Taylor Swift_**

**Back To December: ****Revisited**

Shego trudged through the snow as more softly fell around her. She shivered as a cold wind whipped by kicking more snow up around her. She stopped underneath a pine tree just to look over the city on this Christmas Eve. The purple hue of the sky was beautiful and the lights of all the Christmas decorations covered the city in a soft glow. Said glow seemed to mix into the purple color of the sky covering the city in a multicolor hue. Shego was still worked up from the birthday party that Ron had invited her to. She had seen Kim every so often, but earlier that day she was able to spend more time with her. She could see in Kim's eyes that underneath it all she too had feeling for her.

Shego glanced down at the roses in her hand and smiled thinking about how much Kim would like them. She looked up at the hill to see Kim's house coming closer as she stepped through the snow. She looked up to see the window in Kim's room was darkened to indicate she was a sleep. Using her years of skills she had Shego jumped up onto a tree limb and then bounded over and griped the window ledge. She sat the flowers down on the ledge of the window and jumped back down to the snow covered ground. She reached down and rolled up a snowball and looked back at the window.

_**Thump, **_she threw the first snowball and she watched as nothing happened. She wasn't going to let that get her down, instead she rolled up another snow ball and threw it at the window again. Again nothing happened so she rolled up another snowball and threw it at the window again. Like people have always said 'The third time's a charm' and it was true. The window opened and she saw Kim for a brief second before she disappeared back into the room, and then came back to the window wrapped in a blanket.

Shego smiled and was still stunned by her beauty even though she had just woken up. Shego gave her a soft and loving smile and watched as she lifted her head high to the sky. She looked back at Shego who still had a smile on her face and love in her eyes. Slowly she looked back down at Shego and she let out a sigh,. "What do you want Shego?" Kim asked looking at Shego.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a bit" Shego admitted with a smile. She was in love with Kim but the redhead wasn't letting it happen in her own soul.

"About?" Kim asked cutting straight to the point.

Shego felt waves of anxiety hit her when Kim had used that tone of voice and somehow Shego knew this wasn't going to go well. Instead of showing it Shego decided to keep the smile on her face as she looked at Kim. "Us" Shego simply answered as she looked at Kim with an unwavering smile.

"Look Shego, what happened between us it…it was a mistake that simple. I'm with Ron now…I'm sorry" Kim said.

Shego watched as she turned her head away from her and closed her eyes. This action struck a blow to Shego's heart and it hurt her more than any physical blow she had received. She couldn't hide the pain anymore, she could feel it starting to seep through. "Pumpkin? Please it wasn't a mistake" She said pain evident in her voice as she looked at Kim who seemed to be hurting too.

"No Shego" Kim said as he hand moved onto the window ledge.

Shego felt a mixture of pain and happiness as the sound of crunching plastic and plants filled her ears. She watched as Kim slowly looked down at the roses she had left for her on the ledge. She smiled as she watched Kim look at the red and white flowers that Shego had picked out for her. Slowly Kim's head lifted up to look at her and Shego gave her a loving and hopeful smile as she looked at her.

The smile quickly faded away when Kim just looked away from her and turned back into the bedroom. She had left the flowers on the ledge and closed the window behind her. A cold and snow filled wind whipped past Shego kicking her hair up causing it to billow around her. Slowly she lowered her head and fell to her knees as she let began to cry softly. Her pain was quickly replaced with rage as she began to curl her hands into fist.

She let out a pain filled and saddened filled scream to the sky as her plasma she had been using to keep warm glowed brighter. She let out another scream as she began to throw plasma bolts wildly around in all directions. Turning towards the woods she ran, ran as fast as she could. She ran trying to escape the pain that followed her into the woods. Her plasma couldn't do anything to protect her from the pain that followed her into the dark woods. Falling to her knees again she began to weep more and harder as she thought about her love for the redhead. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace that Kim had given her last Christmas. She looked at the little hummingbird pendent and lightly touched it as a small smile crawled across her face. The smile quickly disappeared and in a fit of pain filled rage she let out another scream and threw the necklace deep into the woods. Slumping forward into the snow she cried into her hands as she mumbled Kim's name over and over again. She stayed their in that position until the sun rose on Christmas morning.

XX

_**(Two Years Later)**_

Shego walked around her apartment listing to the CD of Christmas music she had playing. Two years had passed since she tried to get Kim back and for those two years she tried all she could to forget her. She had tried drinking, dating other people, and hell she had even tried to date men but nothing worked. No matter what Kim had always filled her thoughts. It didn't help her that she had a few pictures of her still floating around the house. She took the time to glance up and look at one sitting above her TV and she slightly smile thinking of her.

She turned and walked into her kitchen and walked over to her pantry. She reached in and pulled out a bottle of rum and sat it down on the counter. Turning to her fridge she opened it and pulled out a carton of eggnog and walked over to a cupboard. She stopped when she saw the time was only eight in the morning on this Christmas Eve. She looked at the rum and the eggnog and turned and put them back away. She instead made a cup of coffee and walked back into the living room of her house. She stopped when she saw Kim's smiling face in one of the pictures looking back at her.

She reached over and turned the picture down, so she was no longer looking at it. She looked back to a mirror in her living room and stared at her reflection. Slowly she walked forward and looked at herself for a few seconds. "Why do you still keep those pictures around?" She asked her reflection.

"Because you still love her" Shego answered herself as she still looked in the mirror.

"What does it matter? She'll never love me" Shego said as a lone tear slipped from her eyes.

"Like people always say 'The third time's a charm'" She said to herself trying to reassure herself.

She looked down at the steaming cup of coffee in her hand and then to her reflection again. She took another sip of the coffee and then walked to her bedroom. She walked in and walked over to her closet and opened it. She stripped down out of her sleeping clothes and grabbed her black jeans and a green long sleeved shirt. She put them on and walked over to her bed and sat down. She pulled on a pair of boots to go out in the snow. She got up and walked out of the room to her front door and grabbed her wool trench coat.

XX

Shego gripped the steering wheel of her car tightly as she looked out the window at Kim's house. The music played softly as she thought about how she was going to go and talk to Kim. She looked down at the green skin of her hand and saw it was almost white in color from her hard gripping. She slowly released her hands from the wheel and looked back over to see Kim walk out of her house. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched Kim walk around her car and brushed the car off. Soon the beautiful and older redhead got into the car and drove off.

Shego put the car in gear and drove off following Kim's car but stayed far enough back so she wouldn't get noticed. She smile to herself as Kim pulled into the mall. _Last minuet shopping again, go figure, _she thought to herself as Kim parked her car and got out. She parked her car and shut it off but that was all she did. She sat there for a few minuets looking at her steering wheel and not doing anything. She lowered her head onto the steering wheel and let out a weak sigh. She couldn't do this, she had already went through two rejections from the woman she loved. She didn't know if she could handle a third one.

She started the car back up and backed it out of the parking spot and drove off. As she drove she began to slam her fist into the steering wheel and she let out a scream as she drove. She couldn't do it and she hated herself for not being strong enough to go and talk to Kim. She looked down at the clock in her car and saw it was almost eleven, she had been driving around for two hours and hadn't noticed it. Her stomach growled and she decided to go and get something to eat. She looked over at a coffee shop and pulled up to it. She walked in and stopped dead in her tracks when she looked at a table to her left.

Sitting at the table with her head down and her right arm stretched out across the table. She looked down as she saw the redhead quiver a bit as she sobbed quietly to herself. She looked down and turned around to leave but stopped when Kim's sob reached her ears again. She stopped with her hand on the door and turned and looked back at Kim. It didn't matter to her anymore if she couldn't get Kim, she was hurting and she needed to comfort her. She lowered her head and slowly walked over to the table and sat down quietly. She looked at Kim as she cried some more and she could see that Kim had been there for sometime. Slowly she reached out and softly took Kim's hand in hers. She watched as Kim's head lifted slowly and looked at her hand and then slowly up to her. She flashed Kim a soft and loving smile as Kim whipped the tears away from her eyes. "Why so sad Princess?" Shego asked as her emerald eyes locked with Kim's.

"Ron has been cheating on me" Kim said with a sniffle

"I'm sorry darling" Shego said as she gave Kim a sympathetic look. She watched Kim's reaction as she slowly lifted her hand up and kissed her hand softly. She looked on as Kim's eyes darted around and Shego could tell she was thinking. She wasn't sure what Kim was thinking but she had a small idea as to what she was thinking. She looked at Kim as some stray tears dripped down her face onto the table.

"What are you doing here?" Kim finally asked breaking the silence.

"I once told you I loved you…well it never went away. Even after that night two years ago, I ran off so I wouldn't do anything I would regret. I spent two years trying to get over you, well I fucked that up" Shego said as she sat back in her chair and tipped her head down thinking about what she had just said to Kim. Slowly she glanced up and looked at Kim who just looked at her.

"Even after what I said to you, still love me?" Kim asked looking into Shego's green eyes.

"Yes, you showed me that someone with my past can be loved. Hell you even helped me change, and if I could go back and do it all again. Even knowing what I know now, I would do it again in a heartbeat" Shego said with a large smile on her face trying to lighten the mood.

"Shego, I am so so sorry for my actions that night two years ago" Kim said as more tears started to leak from her eyes.

Shego looked at her for a few seconds before getting up and moving to her side. She pulled out the chair next to Kim and looked at her. Slowly she reached over and pulled her into her arms and into a loving embrace. She reached up and patted the side of Kim's head as she cried into her chest. She breathed in Kim's scent and found it all to intoxicating for her. She reached down and lifted Kim's head up and looked into Kim's eyes and then smiled softly. Slowly she leaned forward about half way to Kim's head and tipped her forehead to Kim's. without warning the redhead placed her lips to Shego's causing her eyes to shoot wide open. Kim slowly pulled back and Shego looked at her with eyes still wide.

"It's fine Kim" Shego said softly as her eyes softened and she smiled at Kim.

"Where are you staying?" Kim asked as she whipped the tears from her eyes.

"At my apartment down the road" Shego said looking at her.

"Come home with me tonight…please" Kim asked as she gave Shego her famous puppy dog pout.

"I will" Shego said with a laugh at the look on Kim's face.

XX

Shego drove her and Kim to Kim's house, and they walked up to the front door. Kim opened it and stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the couch. Shego slowly looked into the room and then to the couch and she could see two bodies on the couch. Suddenly Kim slammed into her chest. She looked down at Kim and then up to the two people on the couch as they came up for air. She knew it was Ron but she didn't know who the woman was. She couldn't believe the edacity of them coming back here after Kim had caught them. This filled her with pure anger and she was highly pissed off now. "HEY DIP SHIT AND SLUT, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE. ME AND KIM ARE TAKING THIS PLACE OVER" Shego roared at them as they jumped from her yelling at them.

She looked on as the woman finally let what she had just been called sink in. She got off the couch ignoring the protest from Ron as he tried to stop her. She stormed over to Shego and was ready to confront her for what she just said. Shego clutched Kim tighter as she activated her plasma on her left hand. She shot her hand out quickly and grabbed a hold of the woman by her throat. She looked to into the woman's eyes to see fear and it made Shego happy to see this. She quickly threw the woman back out the door and turned her attention beck to Ron. He was slowly sneaking forward trying to get past the two of them and to the outside where the woman was. Shego looked at him and she quickly shot her head forward at him. "Boo" she said causing Ron to jump and run out of the house.

"Thank you, Shego" Kim said as another powerful sob escaped her as she let what just happened hit her.

Shego looked at her and chose to say nothing, instead she would rather just pull her close to her. She reached back and closed the door to the house and locked to door to make sure they couldn't get back in. She looked down ant Kim and was ready to tell her it was going to be ok, but the words never came as Kim kissed her. She reached up slowly and cupped Kim's cheeks in her hands as Kim's tongue brushed up against her lips. Shego granted Kim's tongue entrance into her mouth and she felt as the redhead's tongue explored her mouth. Slowly she moved her tongue and met Kim's and they curled around one another.

Their tongues and feet moved around one another's as their feet did an intricate dance. Their feet had a mind of their own as they led their owners up the steps to Kim's bedroom. Kim broke the kiss and Shego whimpered until she realized that they were in Kim's bedroom. Shego turned and looked back to Kim and then their lips met again and this time they tugged and pulled at each other as they moved to the bed.

Shego felt as Kim laid her down on the bed and their lips never parted. Kim climbed on top of Shego and she would only break the kiss so they could get oxygen. Kim finally pulled back from Shego and pulled her shirt off as well as her bra. Shego looked at her as she did this and quickly removed her shirt and bra as well. Shego could feel herself getting wet as she looked at Kim's more developed breast. Slowly she leaned back down to Shego and she began to kiss her like never before. They both worked on their pants to get them off and in no time they were both fully nude and lying next to each other.

Shego began to gently kiss Kim's neck and she tasted the sweet skin on Kim's neck. She slowly kissed her way down the sweet smelling skin and as she did she flipped her hair out of her face causing the raven hair to pillow onto Kim. She gently rubbed her left hand on Kim's left breast while she kissed and nipped at her right breast. She moved her lips and tongue around Kim's pink nipple prompting a moan to escape Kim's mouth. She felt Kim's hands rub her shoulders and with out warning Shego felt herself get rolled over. Kim climbed on top of her and looked down at her and Shego felt as Kim began to grind her clit hers. This action prompted a moan to escape both of their lips, and Kim kept doing this same action causing them to get even wetter.

Shego watched as Kim rolled to her left side and slowly slid her fingers down to her wetness. Two fingers landed on Shego's wet flesh causing the green skinned woman to instantly let out a moan. Shego reached down and placed her hand on Kim's clit and began to rub small circles as Kim did the same. Both of them began to moan loudly as their fingers moved around. Suddenly Kim plunged two fingers into Shego causing her to let out a pleasure filled moan. Kim's fingers moved around inside of her and Shego arched her back as pleasure raced through her veins. _You can run the show tonight Kimmie, after what happened to you, you deserve it, _she thought to herself. Suddenly she felt Kim's tongue begin to move around her clit causing her to moan louder as Kim kept two fingers in her.

Shego felt as her body bucked and twitched as the pure sensation of pleasure came over her. Suddenly Kim stopped causing Shego to let out a longing and sad whimper at the sudden stop of her pleasure. She looked on as Kim moved around and laid with her clit next to Shego's face. She stuck her tongue out and began to lick the pink and moist flesh of Kim's clit, who did the same to her. They each moaned with the flick of their tongues and they could feel their climax coming. Soon they both let out a pair of pleasure filled sheiks as they both came.

The sun was starting to set and the snow began to fall softly outside of the window. The light from the sun peaked into the room casting it into a soft orange glow that covered both of the woman as they climbed under the blankets. Shego pulled Kim close to her and their warmth and tender skin was pressed up against each other. The colors of the room did nothing to change the colors of the emerald eyes as they looked at one another. Shego watched as Kim looked down and tears began to slip loose from her eyes. Shego reached down and cupped Kim's chin and lifted her eyes up to look into them again. "What is it Pumpkin?" she cooked in a tender and loving voce.

"I'm so sorry I didn't try to make something for us" Kim sniffled as she leaned into Shego's shoulder.

"So, what just happened between us, what does it mean for us?" Shego asked as she moved her had back down and lifted Kim's face back up to her. Kim nuzzled closer to Shego's hand and it caused Kim to let out more tears as she did. Shego had a tender and loving look on her face as she looked at Kim. Everything else in the world didn't matter anymore right now it was her and her love. The past, the future, and the world melted out of existence leaving them together. Kim looked back up to Shego and she kept the same loving and tender smile on her face as she looked at Kim.

"Shego… I realize now, that what I thought was a mistake I had made all those years ago…well I know now that it wasn't. The only mistake I made was being with Ron" Shego heard her speak these words and her eyes lit up at the words she said to her.

"So?" Shego asked in an optimistic tone.

"What I'm saying is, I love you Shego" Kim said flashing a smile at her.

"And I love you Kim, like I always have and this time…I'm not going to let you slip through my fingers again" Shego said with a smile as she kissed Kim.

Shego pulled Kim closely and looked out the window as the snow drifted down softly. Soon her thoughts filled with ideas of her and Kim together forever and not wanting to let her go. She smiled softly as her eyes closed and they both drifted off to sleep. They clutched onto one another for this Christmas Eve and this time they spent it together. They were never going to spend it without one another again. They were never going to let each other go again. Their love was going to endure for ages to come.


	11. God Gave Me You

**Hey everyone i'm back to working on my one shots. Another country love song, and like i've said before they make the best love songs. This one is By Blake Shelton, a very good artist one of my favs. well i know its been some time since i worked on this but there will be more to come. i hope yall enjoy this and pleases R&R thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own G_od Gave Me You by Blake Shelton_**

**God Gave Me You**

Shego sat in a chair in front of a table in a GJ jail with her hands handcuffed behind her back. Blood dripped from her nose and from inside of her mouth. Her hair hung loosely around her face as she looked down at her feet as some more blood fell. She closed her eyes as her mind drifted to a familiar redhead who she loved. She had turned herself into GJ in the hopes of giving Drakken up and they would give her something light. Instead they had beat her mercilessly trying to get information on every other villain in the world. She didn't know where to find them all she knew about was Drakken and she told them all she knew. Now they had left her alone and she sat in the room with her mind racing.

Her giving herself up was so she could try to change and become a new person. and Kim Possible was the reason that she wanted to change. She had fallen in love with the hero but she had to fix things so they could be together. She loved her more then anything and she was willing to change so she could be with her. The door opened to her cell and she looked up through one good eye as her other eye was swelled over from the beating. He good eye shot wide when she looked to see Kim standing in the doorway looking at her. She let a small smile go across her bloody and bruised face as she looked at her love.

Kim looked at Shego with a stunned look on her face and then back to Director Betty who stood near her. "What the hell did you guys do to her?" she snarled at the older woman as she turned and faced her.

"She gave us Drakken but we wanted more, sadly she didn't know. Now she will go to jail for life" Betty said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"No…I'll take her, leave her in my control anything that happens, I'll keep an eye on her" Kim said looking at her.

"And why would I agree to that?" Betty asked as she raised an eyebrow to Kim.

"Because I'll take full responsibility for her" Kim answered as she turned to look back at Shego.

"Alright she's your's, but we'll be keeping an eye on you two" Betty said as she handed Kim the keys to Shego's handcuffs and turned to walk away.

"I figured as much" Kim said as she walked into the room with Shego.

She walked over to Shego and before she undid the cuffs she looked down at the green skinned woman. Even with green skin she bled red and her skin was purple from the bruises. Some of the blood was dried but the rest was still lightly dripping to the floor. _How could they do this to you?_ she thought to herself. She reached back behind Shego and undid the cuffs around her hands. Slowly Shego moved her hands back up to be in front of herself and she rubbed her wrist. Kim walked around in front of Shego and tossed the cuffs onto the metal table. Shego looked up as her and Kim looked down to her and in that brief second sparks bounced around them.

"I know you heard all of that, so I won't repeat myself" Kim said looking at her as she stood up.

"Thank you pumpkin" Shego said walking around the table to Kim's side.

"C'mon let's go get you fixed up" Kim said gently as she smiled to Shego and led the way out of the room.

XX

Kim unlocked the door to her house and led Shego into the living room of the house. Shego looked around the living room and was stunned at all of the beautiful paintings she had hanging up. Her attention was quickly caught by the fifty-six inch flat screened TV set. Then she saw an X-Box 360 was hooked up to the TV and she looked to Kim. She sat her suitcases down and smiled to Kim who smiled back to her and motioned her. Kim motioned her to follow her up the steps and Shego followed her without hesitation. They walked up the steps and Kim opened the door to a bedroom and looked back to Shego.

"I've got one bedroom so since you are the guest I'll take the couch" Kim said with a smile.

"You can share the bed…I won't bite" Shego said with a smirk.

"We'll see" Kim said rolling her eyes.

"So what's with the X-Box princess, you never struck me as a gamer?" Shego asked as she followed Kim out of the room.

"I play _Halo _and _Call of Duty, _I play because it helps to blow off steam. Come on let's play, I'll show you how well it works" Kim said as they walked down the steps to her living room.

Shego shrugged and sat down next to Kim in a beanbag seat and looked as Kim handed her a controller. Shego watched as the _Halo Reach _main screen came up onto the TV and they started playing. After a few hours of playing Shego found herself in a more relaxed mood. That night Kim ordered pizza for them for dinner and they both sat in the kitchen eating dinner. The radio played and they listened to the country music as they ate. Every so often Shego would glance at Kim and as she did she could feel her heart flutter. Kim was a very beautiful and her red hair looked like strands of silk. She looked at her and smiled to herself and was grateful that Kim had decided to give her a chance. She didn't know however if Kim had the same feelings for her like she had for her. They had finished their food and her and Kim took care of dishes together. After a little bit they had done the dishes a slow song came on and Shego looked to Kim. Slowly she reached forward and took a hold of Kim by her hands.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked as she strangely enough found that she couldn't puller herself away.

"SHH, just follow my lead" Shego cooed gently to Kim as she moved their arms around.

They slowly danced around the kitchen following the rhythm of the music. They moved in fluid motions and as they danced Kim looked into Shego's green eyes. She could feel an attraction to the woman but didn't know how to handle it. Slowly her body made the call and her head leaned forward and came to a rest on Shego's right shoulder. She took in Shego's scent and as she did she snaked her arms around Shego's back. She reached up and ran her fingers through the back of her hair, and it felt soft. The song stopped and slowly they stopped but they slowly pulled back away from one another. Neither of them wanted to separate the connection or the feel of the other's skin, not wanting to leave each other's scent. Kim looked into Shego's eyes as Shego looked back into hers.

Slowly they leaned in towards one another and in seconds their lips connected. Time stopped as they held on tightly and their lips moved together. Slowly Kim rubbed her tongue up against Shego's bottom lip, gently asking for entrance. Shego granted her entrance and Kim eagerly explored the inside of Shego's mouth. Her tongue moved around and slowly it brushed up against Shego's tongue. Slowly she guided Shego's tongue back into her mouth and the woman happily followed her. There was no fight for dominance instead they just explored one another's mouth. Slowly Kim broke the Kiss and looked into Shego's beautiful and big green eyes.

"Let's go to bed" Kim said as she gave Shego a quick peck on the lips.

XX

Shego's eyes opened as the rays of the morning sun peaked through the blinds. She rolled over and looked into Kim's still sleeping face. She reached up and pushed a few strands of hair off of Kim's face and up over her ear. Kim moaned and slowly opened her eyes and looked at Shego and smiled to her. Slowly she leaned across and kissed Shego as she brushed her hand across Shego's unclothed shoulder. They kissed again and smiled to one another as they rubbed their hands on one another's shoulders.

"I love you" Kim cooed as she nuzzled into Shego's body.

"I love you too" Shego said back as she kissed Kim on the head.

"Get dressed you got an interview today at my mom's doctor's office where I work" Kim said as she gave Shego a quick peck on the lips and climbed out of bed.

Shego sat up and looked as Kim's nude form stretched and then disappeared into the bathroom. Shego heard the sound of running water of the shower and smiled to herself. She grabbed a fresh pair of undergarments and looked over to the bathroom to hear Kim humming a song. She got up and quietly walked into the bathroom to see Kim's silhouette against the shower curtain. She quietly slipped in behind her and slowly walked forward and slipped her arms around Kim's waist causing her to jump. When she turned around and saw Shego she playfully smacked her in the shoulder and then kissed her. The warm water rushed over both of them both and they rubbed the soap over each other's bodies.

When they were done getting their shower they climbed out together and wrapped the towel around them both. When they were good and dried they got dressed and left the house. Kim drove them to her mother's office and led the way into the main lobby. As soon as Shego walked in behind Kim she could hear people gasping in shock. They walked back behind the waiting desk and looked around at all of the other employees. They all kind of gave Kim a worried look and then looked as Anne walked in and looked over to Shego.

"Ah Shego, Kim told me you'd be here today. Please follow me" Anne said with a gentle smile.

Kim looked at Shego as she gave her a timid smile and Kim gave her a quick reassuring kiss. That kissed caused even more people to gasp at the sight of the two arch enemies kissing. Shego walked towards the room where Anne had disappeared into, and just before she walked in she glanced back at Kim. Kim gave her a smile as she turned and sat down at her spot behind the glass. She typed on her laptop working on documents for her mom as she checked in patients. After about an hour she looked over to see Shego come walking out of her mother's office. She walked over to Kim and look at her as she got up and looked at her. Shego smiled and Kim knew she had gotten the job and she threw her arms around her and gave her a quick kiss.

They had spent the day at the office and all day Shego was thinking of Kim. She was grateful for her giving her a chance to change. She smiled to herself as she thought about her love for Kim. This one woman gave her a chance when everyone else just wanted to throw her in a box and let her rot. She was grateful and would always be indebt to her for giving her this chance. She looked over to Kim and she glanced back at her and smiled as she reached over and took her hand.

XX

Kim had to go to the super market to get some things so Shego stayed home. She was happy and grinning ear to ear as she just thought about Kim and her. She walked around the house and went to go get a drink for herself. She walked into the kitchen and just as she did there was a knock at the door. She stopped and walked back over to the door and opened it. She stepped back and growled as the man at the door took a step into the house. She looked to see Drakken standing there looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Drakken, how the hell did you find me?" She gasped.

"I had some help, now Shego come along and let's go so we can work on my next plan" Drakken said as he reached out for Shego.

Shego pulled away from him and looked at him as he stared at her. "I'm not going anywhere with you, I finally have a life again and with someone I love. So fuck off Drakken and don't ever fucking come back here again" Shego growled at him.

She stared at him and slowly he stepped towards her and she took another step back. Just then she heard her name and she looked past Drakken to see Kim in the doorway. Shego gasped and watched as Kim dropped the bags of groceries and turn and ran off. Shego looked down at the bags and saw Kim had picked some stuff up to make a romantic dinner for them. Shego glared at Drakken as she grabbed him and pushed him out onto the porch. She gripped him by the collar of his shirt and looked into his eyes and growled at him. "If I ever see you here again or you come near either of us I will kill you" she hissed at him as she pushed him off of the porch.

As Shego came down from the porch she kicked him across the face and then ran off after Kim. She darted through the trees of the park and looked around for any sign of Kim. She finally spotted the red head sitting on a tree stump with her back to her. She slowly walked forward and looked at Kim and as she walked her hands were shaking. She walked over and sat down next to Kim and this time Kim looked over to her. There were a few second of them staring at each other and Kim just turned her head away from her.

"Kim, it isn't what you think" Shego said.

"I know, at first I thought you were going to go back to him. Then I got a phone call while I was running through the park. Turns out GJ set it up" Kim said looking over to Shego.

"Really, why the hell would they do that?" Shego hissed as she looked down.

"To make sure you really have changed" Kim answered.

"Those assholes" Shego hissed.

"Yeah" Kim agreed with her.

Shego looked over to her and they slowly wrapped their arms around one another. Shego pulled back and gave her a quick kiss as she tipped her head to Kim's. "I am never going back to that life, I love you and you gave me the life and love I needed" Shego said as she kissed Kim again.

"I know that, and I love you too" Kim said with a smile as she kissed Shego back.

"You saved me Kim" Shego said with a smile.

"You saved yourself, I just helped" Kim said.

They wrapped their arms around one another and got up and started walking back towards the house. The whole time they walked they walked hand in hand not wanting to let each other go. They picked everything up at the front door and walked in together and put the food away. That night went they went to bed they clutched tightly onto one another as they slept. They weren't going to leave one another ever, their love would endure until they were old and grey.


	12. Honey Bee

**Hey everyone here is another story for yall. another country song and again by Blake Shelton. i love country love song because they seem to speak from the heart. i will get a few Jason Aldean songs up for all the big country fan out there. yes i am a die hard Aldean fan and i saw him in concert. but to all my readers if you want a song feel free to ask for one and i'll put it up. so please R&R thanks and yall have a good one **

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Honey Bee by Blake Shelton _**

**Honey Bee**

Kim rolled around in her bed and suddenly shot up and looked around the dark room. She breathed out a sigh as she climbed out of the bed and looked out the window. The sun was just starting to rise and she had a busy day ahead of her. She turned and walked over to the bathroom and climbed in for a quick shower to start her day. It had bee almost a week since she had gotten a good night's sleep. As the warm water washed over her she closed her eyes and let it splash over her. She found her thoughts racing threw the events of the past week. One thing was for sure though she had fallen for a woman, but not just any woman.

She had fallen for Shego, her long time enemy. The green woman had her claws in her and there was nothing she could do about it. She opened her eyes quickly trying to push the visions of the woman out of her head. She ran her fingers through her wet hair and looked down at her feet. She closed her eyes again and was filled with images of Shego again. She sighed as she opened her eyes and lightly his her head off of the shower wall. "Get out of my head" she whispered

She let out a sigh as she slowly sat down in the shower and pulled her knees up to her chest as the water rushed over her. She rested her chin onto her knees and thought about Shego and where she could be now and what the woman was doing. Her mind raced to the beginning of the week and what had happened between them. She closed her eyes and began to think about it as her mind flashed to the incident.

XX

_Kim snuck into the lab where Shego had broken into for Drakken. She looked around for any signs of the woman and she wasn't able to. She moved through the building searching and slowly she came into a room where she heard some sounds coming from. She looked in and saw Shego standing in front of a table looking over some papers. Kim quietly slipped in and got closer to Shego as she skimmed over the papers._

"_It's about time you got here princess" Shego said without turning around._

"_What are you doing here?" Kim asked as she stepped out of the shadows._

"_Actually it was the only way I knew to see you" Shego answered as she sat the papers down and turned to look at Kim._

"_Ok, explain" Kim said walking up to her._

"_Well, I wanted to ask you if you want to go out sometime?" Shego said with a confident smile._

_Kim stepped back and looked at her as she stepped forward towards her. Did Shego really just ask her out on a date? She looked at her as she took a piece of paper out of the pocket of her suit and placed it in her hand. Kim still looked at her and before she could do or say anything she felt the other woman's lips get pressed to hers. She couldn't think right at that moment. All she could think about was it felt right and this was a good thing. She closed her eyes as she began to kiss back, but before she knew it Shego was gone. Kim looked around to see no signs of her and she looked down at the piece of paper in her hand. She unfolded it and red it aloud to herself, "Middleton Steakhouse eight pm Saturday"_

XX

Today was the day she was supposed to go to dinner with Shego and she was terrified. She climbed out of the shower and dried off. She got dressed for work and walked out of the door to her house. She climbed into her car and drove off towards work and as she pulled in she saw her mother outside waiting for her. She didn't know how to tell her mother she was in love with another woman but she was going to have to do it. Ignoring the thoughts at the moment she went in and went through the work day like normal.

When it was over she went back out to her car and drove home. She looked at her clock and saw that she had two hours to be ready for her date with Shego. She walked in and got back in the shower and took a quick shower . When she was done she spent sometime getting her hair and makeup ready. When she was done she walked over to her closet and looked through some of her dresses that she had. She stopped on a black dress that she had always liked and grabbed it. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled as she smoothed out the dress. She looked over to the clock and saw she had half an hour to get to the steak house.

She grabbed her purse and walked out of the room and through her house and out the front door. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a Camaro parked in front of her house. She looked to see standing next to the passenger side door Shego. The woman looked positively stunning in the dimming sunlight. Her raven hair had been straightened and it hung loosely over her left eye. She wore a purple dress that had spaghetti straps and it had an opening by her legs. Kim was speechless by the beauty of the woman that stood before her.

"Hey Pumpkin" Shego said with a smile.

"Wow, you look…wow" was all Kim could say as she walked down to Shego.

Shego opened the door for her and Kim climbed in and looked around at the car. She looked over as Shego climbed in and sat next to her in the driver's seat. She smiled to her as she drove off into the city. It was a quiet drive to the restaurant the entire time Kim couldn't stop glancing over to Shego. She could see Shego sneaking glances at her like she was with her. They drove to the steakhouse and Shego parked the car and got out first. Kim watched as she walked around the front of the car and came to her door and opened it for her. Shego smiled down at her and extended her hand out which Kim eagerly took. Shego helped her out of the car and together they walked towards the steakhouse. Suddenly Kim reached over and took Shego's hand in hers and interlaced her fingers with Shego's. This action made the green skinned woman look at her and then to their hands as they walked.

They walked into the restaurant and Kim looked to see that the whole restaurant was candlelit giving it a romantic feeling in the air. She looked over to Shego and smiled at her as the waiter ushered them to their seat near a window. They took their seat as Shego ordered them a bottle of their finest wine for them. When the waiter returned he brought the wine back Kim gasped when she was it was a blackberry flavor, she loved blackberries. The man poured them both a glass and then left them to each other. Kim took a sip of the drink as she looked at Shego's face and was stunned by the beauty of the woman in the candlelight. "So…how's work been?" Kim finally asked looking at her.

"Oh, I quit working for Drakken" Shego said as she took a sip of her wine and looked the menu over.

"Why?" Kim asked looking at her.

"And what will you two be having today?" the waiter said walking up.

"I'll have the buffalo rib eye with the cheesy mashed potatoes and the mixed veggies" Shego said with a smile to him.

"And how would you like your steak?" he said as he wrote everything down on the order pad.

"Medium please" Shego said as she took another sip of her wine.

"And for you Miss" he said turning to Kim.

"Umm…" Kim started as she looked at the menu and then to Shego who told her to get what she wanted. "I'll have the filet mignon with the lobster tails, I'll have a salad, and a baked potato."

"And how would you like your steak?"

"Rare please."

The man nodded and looked over to Shego as the man left and Shego reached across the table and took her hand. Kim looked across to her in the candlelight and looked into her green eyes. "So why did you quit?" Kim finally asked looking at her.

"Well, the same reason I asked you on this date" Shego said with a smile.

Kim looked at her and watched as she leaned across the table to her. Kim pulled back a little and looked at Shego and smiled at her as she smiled back to her. With her free hand she brushed some hair back from her face as she blushed. She looked into Shego's eyes and leaned forward until she was right in front of Shego. Slowly their lips met and they kissed right their in the restaurant, in front off all who were watching. Kim pulled back and smiled as she looked into Shego's eyes and then to the waiter as he brought them their food.

They ate their dinner and talked and laughed about all kinds of things. Most of the stuff they talked about was old missions that they had encountered each other on. After they were done Shego had an idea on how to finish the date, although cliché she loved the idea. She took Kim down to the beach and they walked across the sand of the beach under the moon light. As they walked they held hands and listened to the sounds of the water lapping up on the shore. Kim found it beautiful and beyond romantic, in fact she loved it. She looked over to Shego and then they both looked to the sky as a shooting star flew over them.

"Make a wish" Shego purred as she pulled Kim in front of her and rested her chin on her shoulder and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Hmm, I whish this day would never end" Kim said as she nuzzled into the crook of Shego's neck.

"And I wish I could keep you forever" Shego whispered as she rubbed her head against Kim's

Kim turned and looked at her and reached up and rubbed her hands on the side of her face. Slowly she reached forward and kissed Shego sensually and moved her fingers through her raven locks. She brushed her tongue against Shego's lip asking for entrance into Shego's mouth. Shego instead met her tongue halfway and their tongues moved together as one. Kim smiled as she pulled back and suddenly she pushed Shego down to the ground and took off running across the sand. "YOU CAN KEEP ME IF YOU CAN FIND AND CATCH ME" she called back as she ran away into the darkness.

Shego smiled as she got up and took off after Kim in the same direction Kim had ran. Shego came around a rock outcrop and stopped dead in her tracks and looked down at her feet. Laying in the sand was Kim's dress and undergarments and Shego smiled. She glanced out into the water as she stripped down and prepared to go into the water. She stopped and looked down at the sand and noticed there was no splash marks in the sand. She then knew Kim wasn't in the water, and she slowly turned around and looked into the long grass near by. She smiled as she approached it slowly scanning for anything out of the ordinary. Sure enough she spotted a trail that would have been missed by untrained eyes. She looked and followed the trail and looked towards a shape in the soft long grass. She smiled as she pounced on the form and it turned out it wasn't Kim just a decoy.

Suddenly a pair of arms went around her waist causing her to jump instantly. She rolled over and looked up to see Kim's nude form over top of her and Shego gasped. To her she had the body of a goddess and she was stunned by her beauty in the moonlight. Shego laid on her back and watched as the smile disappeared from her face as she slowly knelt down. Kim began to straddle Shego and slowly leaned forward until their breast were pushed up against each other. Kim pressed her lips to Shego's as she let her hands roam Shego's sides softly. Shego rubbed her hands down Kim's shoulder blades to the small of her back and then all the way down to Kim's firm buttocks. As soon as they fell onto her butt Shego squeezed her hands firmly causing Kim to moan.

Kim pulled back and slowly began to kiss, lick, and nip her way down Shego's body. With each motion of her lips Shego purred and moaned from the touch of Kim's lips. Kim worked her way down to Shego's warmth and she looked down and paused for a bit. She glanced back up at Shego and slowly she leaned down and began to lick Shego's clit causing her to twitch. Kim continued to lick Shego's wetness as she gently inserted two fingers into Shego. As soon as she sis Shego moaned louder at the feeling of the fingers in her. Kim kept moving her fingers in Shego and with the combination of her fingers and tongue working together Shego kept moaning.

After a bit Shego moved around and laid Kim on her back stopping her pleasure for only a few seconds as she spread Kim's legs. Slowly she positioned herself and placed her wetness against Kim's and as she did she began to rock back and forth. She moved slowly at first just getting a feel for it at first and listened to Kim's moans. With each second she moved faster and faster grinding there wetness's together. Both women kept moaning as they continued their motions into one another. Soon both of them were rubbing each other's clits with two fingers increasing the pleasure they were feeling. They continued to move like that neither one of them noticing that time was flying by them. He both came at the same time and they unlocked their legs and both clung to one another as they laid in the grass in one another's arms.

"I love you" Kim purred into Shego's ears.

"I love you too" Shego purred back to her as she kissed Kim softly.

XX

(_**Nine months later)**_

Shego walked around her and Kim's house getting everything ready for that night. She cooked some steaks on the grill as she placed a bottle of wine in an ice chest. She looked over the table as she shook her hands to calm her nerves down and looked at the food on the table. Kim was due back from work anytime now and she wanted everything to be perfect for when she got home. She looked herself over and made sure she looked nice for this night. She had gotten off work early so she could do this for Kim and so she could pick up the surprise for her girlfriend.

She moved through the house turning off the lights in the building. She turned and walked back into the kitchen and activated her plasma. She touched the green flames to the candle sticks on the table. She looked at everything and pulled out the small velvet box and hid it under a cloth. She looked over just as Kim walked into the kitchen and looked at everything and smiled at Shego. Shego smiled and looked at Kim as she gasped at everything that was laid out in front of her.

"Shego…what is this?" Kim asked with a smile.

"A surprise for you my dear" Shego said with a smile.

Kim walked over to the table and sat down across from Shego and in the soft green glow of the flames Kim smiled at her. They ate together and it brought back memories of their first date together. Kim looked at the food and realized it was the same exact meals from that night. Even the wine was the same and Kim was enjoying every second of it. She looked to Shego as they continued to eat and each of them traded glances back and forth.

"I have to know something" Shego asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"Yes?" Kim asked looking up at her.

"How much do you love me?" Shego asked with a smile.

"More then anything, why?" Kim asked confused.

Shego looked at her and smiled as she stood up slowly and walked over to Kim's side. She looked at Kim and smiled as she reached forward and pulled the cloth off of her table. Kim looked down at the small box and then looked over to Shego as she got down on one knee. Shego opened the box up and pulled out a small diamond ring and held it up for Kim to see. Kim gasped as she looked at the ring in Shego's fingers as it was placed on her hand.

"Kimberly Anne Possible will you do me the honor Samantha Go of being my wife" Shego said softly as she looked up to Kim.

"Yes Samantha…I will" Kim said as a lone tear trailed down her face as she kissed Shego.

XX

_**(One Year Later)**_

Kim passed around the room of her parents house nervous with excitement and fear. Her white dress flowed behind her as she walked around the room nervously rubbing her hands together. She looked out into the back yard to hear the band playing soft music and people sitting in their seats waiting. She turned and looked to see her father walk in and look at her. He smiled softly as he walked over to her and gave her a tender and loving hug. They looked at each other and she was thankful that he had accepted her and Shego being together. They walked towards the exit and waited for the band to play the music for her to walk down the aisle to. Soon the band started and Kim looked up at her father and he looked down to her and slowly they walked forward as everyone stood up. Kim looked to see Shego already standing up front waiting for her. She too wore a white wedding dress like Kim and their eyes met. James walked her up front and gave her away and turned and walked back to his seat next to Anne.

"They have wrote their own vows for one another and now will recite them" the priest said looking out to everyone.

"Kim, the past two years have been nothing but the best years of my life. I changed and gave up my old life for you because you were the only one who treated me like a real person. I have never loved someone as much as I have loved you and I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. My love for you knows no depths or no heights. You are my whole world and I would go to the ends of the earth and beyond for you. I love you and spending the rest of my life with you is all that matters to me" Shego said as she recited her vows from memory. She let a lone tear slip loose as she looked into Kim's eyes which were also watered up.

"Shego my love, I never pictured this day would be this beautiful and how beautiful you are. I couldn't have asked for a better person to be with and no matter what, I'm yours forever. I once told you if you can catch me you can keep me, well you caught me. I have been all over the world and I have seen t all but the one thing I know is you are my world. This world means nothing without you and without you…I am nothing. I have loved you since our fist kiss and I will love you until we die in each other's arms. I love you with all my heart and soul" Kim spoke the words as she looked deep into Shego's eyes.

The placed the rings onto their fingers and the priest pronounced them married. Everyone stood and clapped as the walked by and out to the reception inside of the house. They all ate and had a merry time dancing and having a good time together. Finally it was time for them to leave for their honey moon they climbed into Shego's Camaro and drove off together. Kim and Shego held hands as Shego drove through the town towards the airport to catch their plane.

"I love you" Kim said with a smile as she looked to Shego.

"I love you too pumpkin" Shego said as she kissed the back of Kim's hand.

"So what are we going to do now?" Kim asked looking to Shego.

"Whatever we want, we got our whole lives ahead of us" Shego said as she glanced over and gave Kim a quick kiss and then smiled at her as they pulled into the airport. They boarded the plane and flew off to the rest of their lives together happier then they had ever been before.


	13. Whispers In The Dark

**Hey ya'll i had to get this one up because it has been nagging at me since yesterday and i had to get it wrote. i know its fast but the amount of views i get i want to thank y'all for the support. i keep getting these up for y'all i made a mix with a huge amount of love songs. This one is based off of _Whispers In The Dark by Skillet. _I used the acoustic version of the song because i think that it fitted better. Well i had to do it since i did a werewolf story i did a vampire story (sooner or latter i'll do a zombie story). this one throws together several different vampire movies. _Daybreakers, 30 Days of Night, Van Helsing, and Dracula 2000. _I hope y'all like it and hope y'all enjoy it so please R&R thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song _Whispers In The Dark by Skillet_**

**Whispers In The Dark**

"Ok Shego, see you latter" a drunken man said as he staggered out of her bar.

"See you latter Mike" she said as she followed him out to lock the door.

Shego had given up working for Drakken so she could just live a simple life of her own. She walked back over to the bar and began to clean it as she listened to music playing from the juke box. She sung along as she whipped the bar down and checked on the day's profits. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched and she was feeling uncomfortable. She looked around and saw nothing, even outside of the door there was nothing. She shrugged it off and began to turn the lights off in the bar.

Just before she walked out of the door she grabbed her windbreaker and walked out of the bar. She stopped long enough to lock the door to the bar and then walked towards her house. She looked around still not able to shake the feeling that she was being watched. Suddenly she was grabbed and pulled into an ally where she was pressed up against a wall. She could feel a cold breath against her neck that caused her to shiver.

"You smell tasty" a man's voice filled her ears.

She kicked her leg back and connected with the man's groin and she heard him grunt in pain. He released her and she ran about ten feet away and turned to face her attacker. The man looked at her and smiled as he stared at her. She activated her plasma and stood ready to fight him. He just chuckled and suddenly shot forward with a speed she had never seen before. He gripped her hands and hit her in the head knocking her to the ground with a loud thud. She felt some blood dripping from her head and she looked up at him. She saw her blood on his hand and watched as he licked it off of his hand. He looked down at her and smiled. When he smiled her eyes grew wide when she saw his canine teeth grow into two inch long fangs. His eyes turned a blood red shade as he advanced towards her slowly.

"HEY" a woman's voice called from behind him.

He turned from his prey and looked at the woman standing there in the ally. She had fiery red hair that flowed around her face. She had a thin and athletic body type that made her look extremely beautiful. Her eyes were a brilliant green color and soon they changed into a shade of crimson as he canines grew into fangs. The man looked at her as he sniffed the air and looked at her.

"A new blood, what makes you think you can defeat centuries of experience" He said wait a chuckle as he advanced towards her.

"Because that's the woman I love" the redhead said as she walked forward.

The voice was all to familiar to Shego, and she knew beyond a shadow of doubt it was Kim Possible. She thought she was dead but now she could se she wasn't dead. She looked on as Kim launched herself at the man and as she did the man brought his elbow down into Kim's back. She slammed to the ground with a loud grunt as the man suddenly kicked her in the ribs sending her flying into a brick wall. Shego looked on as the man continued to beat Kim around the ally. She looked on as the man picked her up by her throat and she was bleeding badly. She looked around for anything she could use as a weapon against him. She looked over and found a broken pool stick laying nearby her. She reached over and grabbed it and stood up to face the man as he started to pick Kim up.

"You can't beat me new blood" the man said in a raspy voice as he picked Kim up by her throat.

"No, but I can" Shego hissed from behind him.

He turned around and looked at her as she suddenly stabbed the pool stick into his chest. He roared out as she twisted the broken stick around in his chest, causing him to drop Kim. Shego pushed on it harder into his chest and suddenly the man exploded into a fireball knocking Shego back to the ground. She sat up slowly and looked as some small flames dropped to the ground where he once stood. She took a few deep breath and looked at the broken pool stick still in her hand. "What the fuck is going on?" she asked looking at it.

Suddenly Kim groaned causing Shego to look at her, and she knew she needed to help her. She picked Kim up and hurried to her house which was only about three blocks away. She opened the front door open and kicked it close as she walked in and toward her kitchen table. She pushed everything off of the table and looked down to Kim who groaned again. She gently sat Kim down on the table and ran into her kitchen to get a wet rag to clean the blood off of Kim. It bothered her how cold Kim was, it felt like she was solid block of ice. She came back in to see Kim sitting up on the table looking at her. Shego stopped and looked at Kim and she could see her eyes were still blood red and she could see the redhead's fangs bulging against the skin of her lips.

"Hello Shego" she said exposing her fangs.

"Kim, I thought you were dead" Shego said as she walked over to the table.

"I am dead, well undead" Kim answered as Shego started cleaning the blood away from Kim's face.

She looked at the wounds and was ready to clean the wounds more but Kim stopped her. She looked at Shego's neck and she could hear and smell the blood rushing through her jugular. She could smell the sweet smelling blood of Shego as it moved with her heartbeat. The woman's heartbeat sounded like thunderclaps at this close and it made Kim lick her fangs. With all her strength she turned away from Shego and climbed off of the table.

"Where are you going?" Shego asked.

"Away from you, I may love you, but I do need blood" Kim answered as she looked back at Shego.

"Kim, I know what you are…a vampire" Shego said as she walked up behind her and placed her hands on Kim's shoulders.

"Then you know how dangerous I am" Kim said as she pulled back from Shego's grasp with a growl. Her eyes seemed to glow brighter as he fangs grew longer as she looked at Shego's neck. Kim jumped back and clung to the wall and looked down at Shego as she looked up at her.

Shego was stunned that her love was clinging to the wall looking down at her like a rabid animal. Shego knew what to do to keep Kim with her and to keep her safe. She walked over to the other side of the table and grabbed a piece of broken glass and a cup. She growled out in pain as she dragged the glass across the palm of her hand. The blood flowed out into the cup and the smell filled the room. Kim lifted her nose and sniffed the air causing her to growl as the scent of the sweet smelling blood filled her nostrils. She focused on Shego as she began to wrap her hand up to stop the bleeding. She dropped down right behind Shego and exposed her fangs as she looked at her neck.

"Here, drink it" Shego said as she turned and placed the glass into Kim's hand.

"What?" Kim asked as she packed up the cup.

"You need blood, here's my blood now drink" Shego said as she walked into the kitchen to clean her hand.

Kim looked down as the crimson liquid in the glass and then up to Shego. No one, not even other vampires had shown her this much kindness before. She looked at the glass again as the smell was now to overpowering for her now. She tipped the glass back and stuck her tongue into the blood and began to lap it up into her mouth. The blood tasted sweeter then it smelled and she took a pause to look at how much she had consumed. The glass had almost been filled and now it was about half full. She looked at a mirror and saw just a floating blood filled glass and it made her turn away. She looked back down at the glass and finished off the blood in two quick gulps. When she was finished she found her self dipping her fingers into the glass and pulling them out. She licked her fingers cleaning the blood off of them and in seconds she had the glass and all the blood cleaned up.

Shego had watched Kim feed and was stunned at how she fed. She waited until she was done before she advanced in closer to her. Kim looked over to Shego and Shego watched as the fangs shrunk back into normal canines as her eyes changed back to green. Shego could see that there was red flakes in the green eyes as Kim looked at her. Shego reached up and slowly caressed the side of Kim's face as she looked into Kim's eyes. With blinding speed Kim grabbed Shego's face and pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Shego was startled by the speed and the sudden attack on her lips but soon she found herself transfixed.

She slowly reached up and stroked the side of Kim's face as she kissed her back. Their lips moved as one and Kim gently brushed her tongue against Shego's. Her tongue begged for entrance and Shego hesitantly granted her entrance into her mouth. She felt as Kim's tongue slowly entered her mouth and Shego could still taste her own blood on Kim's tongue. Knowing it was her blood didn't bother her, instead she found it kind of hot. She moved her tongue wrapping it around Kim's tongue and together their tongues danced together. Their arms wrapped around each other and gently moved their hands gently rubbing each other's backs.

"I've missed you Shego, I need you, and I don't want to loose you again" Kim murmured into Shego's mouth as she kept kissing her.

"I need you too, and you won't loose me, just stay with me" Shego said as she continued to kiss Kim and lead her to her bedroom.

XX

Standing on a rooftop across the road and they had watched everything unfold from the fight, the death of their clan member, and to the green skinned woman taking in the vampire. The leader took a drag on her cigarette and looked over to all of the other vampires around her. She let out a sigh and slowly turned around and started to walk away from them. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and looked at it.

"That woman knew how to kill Edward, she might be a wolf" the man said looking back at the woman.

"No she's not, she's just a human…notice there is no scent markers in the area. Her killing him was just a fluke, she is also no slayer" she said looking back at him.

"Ok, so she's a human, in love with a vampire who loves her too. What are we going to do about it?" Another vampire asked she watched the lights turn off in the house.

"I'm going to call him" she said as she dialed the phone.

When the other four vampires heard her say this they all spun around and looked at her. Before any could object she was already speaking Romanian into the phone. Everyone watched as she walked back and forth and talked into the phone in a hushed tone. She looked back at each of them and then up at the sky to see the sun's rays peaking over the horizon. She quickly motioned everyone to get into the building and away from the light just as the sun started to shine on the building. They walked in and turned and looked at her as she hung up the phone and looked at them.

"What did he say?" one of them asked.

"He'll be here be here by tonight, for now we rest" she said as she walked over to a dark area and disappeared.

XX

Shego woke up around noon and looked over to Kim who was asleep next to her in the bed. She sat up slowly as not to wake Kim and slowly she stood up and looked and saw she was still nude as was Kim. She reached over and took a robe out of the closet and tied it around herself as she walked over to the curtain in front of the window. She reached forward to open it but stopped when Kim moaned and rolled onto her back. She looked at her as some of the blanket exposed her breast making Shego focus on them. She stopped and walked over to Kim and pulled the blanket over her and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

She walked out of the room and walked down to her living room and looked at the TV as she turned it on. She smiled at the cartoons that were on the TV, and even though she was twenty-four she liked _The Fairly Oddparents. _She walked over and brew a pot of coffee as her phone went off and she picked it up. She talked to another bartender of her bar and she told her to work for her that night. She told the other bartender something had came up for her. After she hung up the phone she walked over and poured herself a cup of coffee. She stopped and looked at her hand that she had bandaged up and she thought about Kim and what if she gets her thirst again. She loved Kim very much and she would continue to feed Kim and keep her around. She thought about it for a few seconds as how long it would take for Kim to bleed her dry. She paused as she looked over to the TV and giggled a bit at the antics of _Cosmo. _She began to think about Kim and she figured this must be some type of virus Kim had contracted. She could remember how the night of their love making she didn't feel a pulse or a heartbeat on Kim. This disturbed her because Kim was neither alive or dead, like she had said, she was undead. She glanced up by the door near the ceiling to see ten finger marks and two footprints in the wall. She remembered how Kim had jumped up there and clung to the wall and looked down at her.

Her mind jumped back to the idea of Kim being infected with a virus. All of the movies she had seen with vampires was it was a curse not a virus. She paused for a few seconds as she thought of the movie _Daybreakers_. The idea of it as a virus was used in that movie and the way to cure it was with cured vampire blood. She pushed the notion away because she didn't know the first thing about microbiology. She didn't but Kim's mom did, and she would bring it up to Kim when she wakes up. She looked over to the TV and giggled some more at the cartoon on the TV.

"Hey beautiful" Kim's voice said from atop the steps.

Shego looked up to see a still fully nude Kim looking down at her as she took a seat on the steps and looked down at Shego. She sat down on the steps in the shade where the sun wouldn't touch her. Shego was stunned by the vampire's beauty and she looked like she had years ago she guessed the blood she had given Kim healed her fully. Shego held her finger up and walked into her bathroom and came back out with a bathrobe and tossed it up to Kim. She watched as Kim caught it and put it on as Shego walked around the house closing the curtains. When she was done she turned and was startled to see Kim standing only a few feet from her.

"You were amazing last night" Shego said as she gave Kim a quick kiss.

"Vampire sex…nothing beats it" Kim said with a smile.

"I have been doing some thinking" Shego said as she walked towards her kitchen.

"About what?" Kim asked as her eyes followed her.

"The virus you are carrying" Shego said looking at her.

"It's not a virus, it's a curse" Kim answered with a sigh.

"It has to be a virus, there is no such things as curses" Shego said as she poured herself another cup of coffee.

"Really, your going to sit there and say that" Kim hissed as she appeared in the kitchen right behind Shego.

"Yes, and any virus can be cured. When it gets dark out we'll talk a ride over to your moms and get you fixed up" Shego said as she reached up and rubbed Kim's face.

Kim pulled back from Shego when she heard her say these words to her. She turned her head away from her with a saddened look on her face. She pushed some bad memories away that caused her to tear up. This action cause Shego to reach out and rubbed Kim's face. She quickly snapped her head towards Shego and her eyes were blood red and her fangs were longer. She looked at Shego but Shego didn't back away from her, instead she looked at Kim as she took some time and calmed down. Her eyes changed back to green and her fangs returned to normal canines. "We can't call my mom."

"Why not?" Shego asked looking at her.

"We just can't" Kim said in a somber tone.

"Tell me cupcake, why not?" Shego pushed.

"SHE'S FUCKING DEAD, MY WHOLE GODDAMN FAMILY IS DEAD" Kim screamed as she punched her fist into a wall making a large hole in the wall.

"I'm sorry" Shego said in a saddened tone.

"I killed them, I came home three days after I turned into a vampire. They brought me in and in the middle of the night I killed them. I slipped through the house and drained each of them dry. I couldn't control it, I killed my own family" Kim explained as she fell to her knees weeping over what she had done.

Shego took a few seconds to look out the window to see the sun setting. She looked back down at Kim who kept crying at her feet. She slowly got down on her knees and stroked Kim's back. She ran her fingers through her hair and slowly pulled Kim into her arms and held her tightly. Kim continued to cry as Shego held onto her tightly and as she did. She lifted Kim's chin and looked into her eyes and slowly leaned forward and kissed her a reassuring kiss.

"I love you Kim, and I'm going to do everything I can to help you" she said as she pulled Kim tightly to her.

"I love you too, and I will trust you to fix me" Kim said with a smile.

XX

The five vampires woke up and looked as the sun was starting to set. They heard some humans below in the abandoned house they stayed in. They looked at each other as their hunger struck them. They slowly snuck down and saw at least six homeless older people sitting around sharing a meal. The leader motioned to each of them to move around and surround their dinner. They moved toward them slowly and not making a sound as they got close to the humans. The leader was the first to attack, and she picked a man who looked the strongest. With blinding speed she pounced on him pinning him to the ground and she looked around as the others suddenly jumped up startled by the sudden attack.

She looked on as the others attacked their targets quickly beginning to feed on their food. She looked as the sixth man jumped up and was ready to leave them behind. Reacting quickly she gripped a large tractor tire the one she had pinned and threw it with ease at the fleeing man. The large tire landed on him pinning him to the ground with a loud scream. She smiled and looked back down to the human under her and she smiled deeper as she smelled his blood. Her eyes changed from brown to a deep shade of red and her brown straight hair dangled around her face.

Her fangs grew but then the rest of her teeth turned into sharp fangs that came out of her mouth. Her eyes rolled back into her head much like a shark would just before its attack. She shot down quickly and bit down into the man's fleshy neck and ripped the flesh away from the jugular vein causing the blood to spill out onto the floor. She spat the hunk of flesh out onto the floor and shot back down and placed her mouth over the wound and let the hot blood rush into her mouth. When she had drained the man she pulled back and rubbed the blood away from her mouth and cleaned it off of her face.

Her teeth slowly turned back to normal as her blood red eyes changed back to her brown orbs. She looked around as the other four had finished their human and they all heard the sixth man still yelling. Suddenly his yelling was cut off and they all heard the sound of blood being spilled. They looked forward to see a sixth figure feeding on the last human. They watched as the man in the trench coat tossed the drained headless corpse to his right. His long black hair hung loosely down his back and he slowly turned to face the other vampires. As soon as they saw him they dropped their faces to the ground as he walked up and looked at them.

"Lord Dracula" the woman said with her face still on the ground.

"Arise Bonnie, and the rest of you" Dracula said looking at them all.

"My lord, the new blood Kim Possible is involved with a human and helped her kill a fellow vampire" Bonnie said looking at him.

"Really, well Bonnie you have done well for me over the centuries. We need to end her as punishment for what she has done, where is she?" He asked as he place his hand on her shoulders.

"Across the street right now" Bonnie answered as she motioned for them to go to the window and look.

Dracula motioned for her to lead the way and she did as asked. She led Dracula to a window and pointed out the window towards the house across the street. Dracula walked forward and looked out the window to the house across the street. He watched as a raven hared woman walked around the house with the redhead know as Kim walking around. They seemed to be talking about something but he could just see them talking and nothing else. He turned back and looked at Bonnie who stood there looking at him waiting for what he was going to say.

"Why would she do this?" Dracula asked with a sigh as he looked back out the window.

"She was in love with that woman before she became a vampire. My guess she is still holding onto her humanity" Bonnie said looking to him.

"Her will is strong, this virus I carry has always done me well. This time it seems someone is fighting it, I'm impressed" Dracula said looking back to her.

"What do you want to do my lord?" Bonnie asked looking to him.

"Let's pay her a visit" He said as he walked out of the room followed closely by Bonnie and the other vampires.

XX

Kim looked as Shego filled a cup of her own blood up for her. She handed it to Kim and watched as she hungrily drank the blood down. Shego wrapped her hand back up and looked over to Kim as she cleaned the blood out of the glass like an animal. She thought about how to help Kim and one man kept coming to mind. She pushed it away as he looked at her hand as her healing abilities started to kick in and she could feel everything repairing itself. She reached over and took a sip of her soda and smiled as she thought about how much she loved Kim.

Suddenly her thoughts were broken with the sound of a shattering glass caught her attention. She looked over to see Kim had dropped the blood stained glass on the floor and she seemed frozen in fear. She walked over to Kim and looked at her as she seemed to tremble. Her eyes were still the deep shade of red and her fangs still were showing as she stared into nothing. Shego knelt down and placed her eyes in front of Kim's and reached up and stroked Kim's face.

Just then the back door flew off it's hinges and Shego jumped up and activated her plasma ready for a fight. She looked on as five people walked in and looked at her as she stood ready to fight them. She looked at them as they all stood in the kitchen not advancing any further. Suddenly Kim appeared in front of Shego and she hissed at them and stood ready to fight. At that point Shego figured out that these five people weren't people but vampires like Kim. Kim walked forward and was ready to fight them and Shego was ready to fight them along side her lover. Without warning Shego felt a powerful hand grip her by the throat and lift her off the ground.

"Dear Kimberly you're really going to take us all on" the voice of the man who held onto Shego's throat said in a sultry voice. She picked up on the Romanian accent in his voice and she didn't know who this man was.

"Dracula, I should have known Bonnie would call you" Kim said turning around to face him. "Let her go, I'm the one you want."

"Oh I can't do that, she knows to much…plus I haven't smelled blood this sweet in years" Dracula cooed as he brought his nose close to Shego's neck.

Shego's eyes went wide when she herd the name of the man holding onto her. _Did she just really call him Dracula, the first vampire. He could be the way to cure Kim, _she thought as Kim's blood red eyes locked onto hers. Her eyes were full of fear and she knew that she was in a world of trouble. Suddenly Kim shot forward and she thought she heard thunder as Kim's fist connected with Dracula's face. This caused her to be released from the grasp around her throat. She looked up as Kim quickly pulled her to her feet and they looked as the other five climbed the walls and went after them. Suddenly Kim pulled Shego out into the street and they ran to her car parked near by. Shego jumped into the drivers seat and got the car started in seconds and just as she drove something slammed into the roof of the car.

They looked up as the roof of the car was pulled away and they looked to see one of the vampires looking down at them. Kim Jumped up and grabbed the man by his throat and roared at him. Shego watched in shock as Kim's teeth turned into razor sharp daggers. Suddenly she gripped the male vampire by his head and tipped it backwards and shot forward and bit down. She ripped the flesh away and spat it out ad she shot back and bit down again. She kept at it until she removed the vampire's head completely and threw it to the left while she threw his body to the right. She dropped back down next to Shego and slowly she turned back to normal. Kim looked over at her as they drove out of the city together.

"Where are we going?" Kim asked looking at her.

"To the one man I know can help us" Shego answered as she drove further away from Middleton.

"Who?" Kim asked as she tipped her head back to get herself under control.

"Drakken" Shego answered as the city disappeared behind them.

XX

Dracula walked up and looked down at the fallen vampire and watched as the car disappeared off into the distance. He looked as Bonnie walked up and looked at him as he knelt down over the body of the vampire. He looked back up to her and smiled as he stood up to look at her. "She is truly in love with that woman" he said looking to Bonnie.

"Now she has killed another vampire…she must be killed" Bonnie hissed at him.

"And she will be, we will follow their scents, and then kill them" Dracula said as he started walking forward.

"And then what master?" Bonnie asked as her and the three remaining vampires followed their leader.

"I have a score to settle with a man here" He answered looking back at her.

"Who?" Bonnie asked as she caught up to him to be at his side.

"Van Helsing" He hissed as they started running in the direction the car had gone in.

XX

Drakken sat in front of his TV eating a TV dinner while he watched some soap operas. He listened to the tail going on in the show he was watching and he was yelling at the TV. He looked down at the food and took another bite of it as the TV cut to a commercial. He reached over and took a sip of his beer and suddenly an alarm went off startling him. He picked up his remote and changed the channel to the security monitor to see a car pull up to the front door. The roof of the car had looked like someone had taken a giant can opener to it. He watched as two woman get out and walk up to the door but did nothing else. The one on the left watched behind them while the one on the left looked right up and looked at the camera.

"Shego?" he whispered as he looked at the monitor.

"_I know your in there Drakken, and I know you are watching right now. Look we need your help, please open up" _Shego said looking at the camera.

He looked at her through the TV screen and he got up and pressed a button. The door opened and he walked over and looked as Shego walked in first. He looked on to see a redhead walk in and pull the door closed behind them. Shego just looked back at the woman and slowly she turned and looked at Drakken. He stepped back and gasped when he realized he was looking at Kim Possible. He looked over to Shego who held her hands up to calm him down.

"Drakken, we need help" Shego said looking at him.

"SHEGO YOU BROUGHT KIM POSSIBLE TO MY LAIR, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING" He bellowed at her.

"I never thought I would say this but you were right" Shego said looking at him.

"What about?" He asked quickly forgetting about being angry with her.

"Vampires" She simply answered.

"How do you know about them?" he said as his tone got deathly serious.

"Because I am one" Kim answered looking at him.

Drakken looked at her as her eyes turned blood red and her fangs grew to prove that she was. He quickly reached over and slammed his hand down on a table near him. Both Kim and Shego heard the sound of gasses escaping from a compartment. They watched as he reached in and pulled a crossbow out and pointed it towards Kim. Shego quickly stepped between them and looked at Drakken as he motioned her to move. She shook her head and looked at him as he roared at her to move but she stood still.

"Goddamn it Shego move" Drakken growled at her.

"No, Drakken I think there is a cure and it's here" Shego said looking at him.

"A cure, what the hell makes you think that" he snarled at her never lowering his crossbow.

"Because Dracula is here, the first vampire. His blood has the original virus, which means we can make a cure" Shego explained looking at Drakken.

"DRACULA IS HERE" Drakken roared as he lowered his crossbow.

Before Shego could say anything her car came crashing through the door behind them. Kim reacted by grabbing Shego and then running forward to grab Drakken. The car slid across the ground and as it did Kim launched herself up to a ledge above them. She then jumped back down to the ground below and released them both and stood ready to fight. Shego got back up quickly and activated her plasma and stood next to Kim ready to fight as well. They looked on as Bonnie led in the three other vampires and slowly they parted and Dracula walked in and looked at them. Soon his eyes fell onto Drakken still laying on the ground. Slowly he sat up and he looked at Dracula and their eyes locked. Drakken's eyes shot wide as Dracula's mouth curled into a smile showing his fangs.

"Dracula" Drakken said looking at him.

"Hello Drakken Van Helsing, it's been what two, three hundred years. How the hell have you been" Dracula said with a smile.

"Not long enough" He said getting back up.

Dracula smiled and then looked back to the other four vampires be hind him. "Kim is mine, make sure you keep Van Helsing alive" he ordered them.

They nodded band Bonnie went straight for Shego as the other three went for Drakken. Dracula slowly walked towards Kim and as he did he had a large smile on his face. He walked forward and suddenly shot forward and restrained Kim and turned her to the fight that was about to start. He lowered his mouth next to Kim's ear and hisses, "You're going to watch your lover die."

Bonnie walked towards Shego and glanced over just as a fiery explosion. She stopped to see Drakken had already killed one of her clan members. She hissed and then turned just as Shego attacked her quickly. She ducked out of the flaming attacks just as another vampire lost its life. She hissed again and shot forward and gripped Shego by her throat and lifted her off the ground with ease. Her blood red eyes stared into Shego's green eyes as she smiled. She quickly threw her across the room and watched as she pounced off the wall. She smiled as Shego slowly moved and tried to get back up but Bonnie didn't give her the chance to get up. She shot forward and pinned her to the ground and exposed the green skinned woman's neck.

"NOOO" Kim screamed as she fought against Dracula's powerful grasp.

Bonnie heard her scream and it made her smile as her teeth turned into the collection of fangs. She rolled her eyes back into her head and was ready to kill Shego. She snapped her head back and quickly shot forward to finish the woman off. Suddenly she stopped when something went through her mouth and came out the back of her head. Her eyes rolled back around and she looked down at Shego who gripped a hold of a wooden chair leg. Shego sat up slowly as she pulled it back out and then quickly stabbed it forward into Bonnie's chest. Shego smiled as Bonnie screamed out just as she busted into a fiery explosion.

Dracula looked to see he was the only vampire besides Kim left. He looked as Shego and Drakken moved towards them both slowly. She roared at them and with an almost high pitched shriek. Suddenly Kim slipped from his grasp and spun around to face him. He looked down at her as her face turned into the fangs and she launched herself onto him with a loud roar. She pinned him to the ground and looked down at him as he looked back up at her.

"You threatened the love of my life, and you made my life a living hell. Now I'm going to send you to hell" She growled in a deep and almost demonic voice.

She snapped her head back and then shot her head forward and sunk her fans into his throat. She began to shake her head back and forth ripping his throat apart. She kept ripping through his flesh all the way to the point she removed his head. She snapped her head back and let out an ear piercing shriek. Blood flew through the air and all over her face as she swallowed the blood taking it in as she let out another shriek. She stood up and looked down at the decapitated body of Dracula and slowly looked back to Shego and Drakken.

Suddenly she screamed out in pain as she gripped her stomach and staggered outside. Shego quickly ran outside and looked as Kim fell to her knees and kept screaming. Shego slowly walked forward and looked at Kim and then looked to see the sun starting to rise. She gasped as she ran back inside and pulled a blanket off of Drakken's couch and ran back outside. But she didn't make it in time the sun was up and Kim was looking at the sun. Shego glanced back to see Dracula's corpse slowly burn to ashes causing her to look back to Kim. She watched as Kim raised her hand up in front of her face to block the sun. Just as she did she noticed that she wasn't burning into ashes. Slowly she stood up and she looked to Shego and she saw that her green eyes were back.

"I'm cured" Kim gasped as tears slipped from her eyes.

Shego ran forward and wrapped her arms around Kim and they both cried tears of joy. They kissed and held onto one another tightly as they fell to the ground and clutched onto one another. Shego pulled back and looked into Kim's eyes as she gently whipped the blood off of Kim's face. She then whipped the blood away from her face from when she had kissed Kim. They looked over as Drakken walked up and looked at them both and smiled to them. He nodded and then walked back into his lair with a loud laugh, and they both watched as he disappeared into a mass of light and then it was gone. Both of them looked at one another and slowly got up and walked over and took Drakken's car.

"I love you Kim" Shego said as she kissed her.

"I love you too and now we can grow old together" Kim said with a smile as she sat on Shego's lap as she drove. She breathed in her first real breath in almost for years, and this time it was Shego's scent and not the scent of her blood. She rested her head on Shego's shoulder and smiled as she thought about their future together.


	14. So Far Away

**Hey everyone new oneshot for y'all and this one came as a request from _DarkAngel048 and it was a good song and idea and i managed to get this oneshot done in two days. remeber if you have a request for a oneshot or song let me know and i'll do it. _i hope it turned out how_ DarkAngel048 _wanted it to so if y'all like it please R&R thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song _So Far Away by Staind_**

**So Far Away**

Kim walked around her house on a Saturday night looking at everything. It had been three weeks since Ron had dies on a mission. Because of his death she had given up on being a hero and was now just a regular woman. She had come to terms with what many people had viewed as a problem except her family and closest friends. She was a lesbian, and she wasn't afraid to admit it. She stopped in front of a picture over the mantle of her fireplace and she stared at it. It was of her and Ron at Buena Nacho and they were arm in arm with a huge smiles on their faces. She smiled at the picture of them together and she tipped her head down as she thought about that day.

She needed to get his death out of her head and she didn't know what to do. She walked over to her cabinet and opened it looking for her bottle of Jack Daniels. She found the square bottle and pulled it out and looked at it. She let out a sigh as she threw it into the trash as she sighed again. She looked over to her cell phone to see it just sitting on the counter. She reached over and picked it up and the idea hit her and she smiled to her self as she scrolled down to Monique's number.

_Hey Monique what you got planed for tonight, _she sent the text to her oldest and dearest friend. She waited for her friend to reply as she walked through her house and up the steps to her bedroom. Her phone vibrated causing her to look at it and see she had a text from Monique.

_Hey girl, I've got nothing planed you want to do something, _she read the text and smiled as she tapped her reply.

_Yeah, let's go clubbing, have a girls night out, _Kim text back as she walked to her closet and opened it up. She looked around until she found a black mini skirt and a matching white top. She walked over to her bed and sat them down on the bed and quickly began to change. She turned around and looked to see her phone go off and she reached over and picked it up.

_Hell yeah girl, I'll be there in about an hour, _Monique text her back.

She smiled when she saw the reply form Monique and she jumped up and down with glee. She quickly realized that she was still topless and her breast were bouncing around. She reached over and grabbed a whit lace bra and put it on. She then picked up her shirt and put it on over her bra. She then changed out of her pants and underwear as she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a black lace g-string an put it on. She then reached over and grabbed her mini skirt and put it on as she walked over to her closet again. She walked over and looked down to see her shoes and she picked a pair of high heals. She carried them down the steps and she took a seat on her couch and put them on.

She stopped in front of a mirror to look to see how her hair was. She decided to straighten her hair. When she done she smiled as she looked at her silky smooth fiery red hair. She walked over to the front door and out onto the porch and watched as Monique pulled up in her car. Kim moved down to her and gave her a hug as they squealed in glee to see one another. They got into the car and drove off to one of the hottest night clubs in the city. The walked in and both Kim and Monique walked straight to the bar and ordered drinks. Kim ordered a Jack and Coke, light on the coke and ice. She picked the drink up and took a good sip of it and smiled at the feeling of the whisky.

She glanced over to see Monique already dancing with a guy and this made her smile. She ordered two shots as she looked back over to see a beautiful blonde walk up to the bar and stop next to her at the bar. She looked the woman up and down and when the woman looked over to her she smiled at her. The woman smiled back but then walked away leaving her at the bar to her thoughts. She looked around to see many beautiful women walking around the bar. She looked over to see a brown haired woman at the end of the bar but before she could advance the woman's boyfriend came up to her. She ordered another drink and looked at the drink as it was sat in front of her.

"Care to dance Princess?" a sultry voice said from behind.

Kim's head snapped up from looking at the drink knowing who the owner of the voice was. She spun around and almost fell as the alcohol took a hold of her as she looked to the woman. Standing behind her was a beautiful green skinned woman wearing a green and black strapless dress. Kim was stunned by her beauty but it didn't change the fact that the woman standing in front of her was Shego. Kim almost fell again and Shego reached out and caught her and as soon as her hand touched her Kim pulled back. Shego looked at her as she reached out to help her but again Kim pulled away. Kim looked at her and walked away towards the exit of the club.

Shego looked on as Kim drunkenly staggered to the exit and walked out. Shego quickly gave chase and she made it outside to see her staggering around the parking lot. Shego walked over to Kim as she stopped by a car and looked down at it. She walked up and placed her hand softly on her shoulder. When Kim felt Shego's hands on her shoulders spun around and took a swing at Shego. Said woman pulled back as the drunken redhead took a few swings at her. When one came close to her face Shego reached up and grabbed a hold of her hand. Kim took another swing with her free hand but Shego caught it and looked into her eyes.

"What the fuck do you want?" Kim hissed at her.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry…for all that I have done. I'm turning over a new leaf and trying to be a new person now" Shego said looking into Kim's eyes.

"Yeah right, all you villains are the same. You say one thing but have an alter agenda, that goddamn simple" Kim spat at her with venom laced through her voice.

"Kim I promise you…I am a new person. I came here to find you because of my feelings for you" Shego said looking at her.

Kim pulled back and looked at her as she nodded and looked at her. Kim began to start crying and slowly fall to her knees and as she did Shego moved down with her slowly. Kim began to cry more and Shego slowly pulled her into her arms and held onto her. She stroked the back of Kim's hair and held onto her as she shushed her tenderly. She looked down at Kim as she kept crying in to her arms. "What is it Pumpkin?" Shego asked in a tender voice.

"Ron died three weeks ago on a mission" Kim wept into her arms.

"I'm so sorry Kim" Shego whispered as she looked down at Kim. "C'mon, let's go back inside and have a good time" Shego said in a loving tone.

Kim nodded as Shego helped her up and they walked back into the club. Kim looked as Shego guided her in but not to the bar instead out onto the dance floor. They walked over to the dance floor and Shego moved her around. Kim looked into her eyes as they danced together to the flow of the music. Their eyes locked as they moved around the floor not noticing anyone else on the floor. Kim slowly moved forward and restd her forehead onto Shego's forehead and looked at her. She didn't know if it was the alcohol making her think like this or some old un discovered feelings, but she found the woman extremely attractive. Slowly she leaned forward and placed her lips softly to Shego's black lipstick covered lips.

It was their first kiss but in that one kiss she felt happy again. She pulled back and reached up and caresses Shego's cheek. Shego looked at her and slowly reached up and placed her hand's on the sides of Kim's face. She smiled at her and reached forward and kissed her again as she wrapped her arms around her. The two woman continued to dance together until the club closed down. Kim told Monique she didn't need a ride home and her old friend didn't ask any questions but she could see there was a defiant spring in her step.

Kim walked outside to see Shego standing in front of a Dodge Viper. She smiled and walked over to her and reached up and kissed her again. Kim walked around to the passenger's seat and climbed in as Shego started the car. Kim looked over at her as they drove off outside of the city away from her house. When she asked Shego where they were going Shego just smiled at her as they pulled into a log cabin. Shego looked over at her and smiled as she welcomed her to her house. They walked in and Kim looked around the house as Shego turned on the light. It had a welcoming feeling about it that made Kim feel at home. She looked around to see things she never thought Shego would have in her house.

On the walls were paintings of what looked like loving families out on a picnic. There were flowers on the tables and windowsills, and the flowers looked like lilies. She looked around as Shego walked into her bedroom and lit the fireplace casting a green glow around the room. She looked back at Kim with a smile as she walked over to her and placed her hands on her shoulders. She looked into Kim's eyes and slowly leaned forward and kissed her. Shego's tongue brushed up Kim's lips hungrily begging entrance into the redhead's mouth.

Kim granted her entrance and felt as her tongue entered slowly into her mouth. Shego moved her tongue around Kim's tongue and then to examine the rest of her mouth. She moved her slowly into the bedroom towards the bed and they fell onto the bed with Shego on top. Shego moved her hands up and ran her fingers through Kim's fiery red hair. Kim did the same moving her fingers through Shego's raven hair and her hair felt like silk in her hands. Shego pulled back and looked down at Kim as she whimpered from the break of the kiss.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shego said softly.

"Yes, it feels right that it's with you" Kim said with a nod to Shego.

Shego nodded and pulled Kim back off of the bed and pulled her to her feet. Once Shego had Kim on her feet she began to unzip the back of her dress slowly as Kim pulled her shirt off. Kim looked to see Shego wasn't wearing a bra and she instantly felt herself get wetter. She reached out and stroked her hands over the green skin and gently pinched one of Shego's nipples. This action prompted a sharp intake of pleasure filled breath from Shego as she took Kim's bra off. Once her bra was off she began to massage the pale skim and the pink nipples of Kim's breast. Kim moaned lightly as she pulled her mini skirt off and Shego looked down to see Kim was wearing a lace g-string.

Shego had on an identical g-string and together they began to kiss again their tongues moving together. Kim slowly reached forward and slid the front of Shego's g-string out of the way and found how wet Shego was. She gently moved her fingers down the pink flesh until she found Shego's opening. She inserted two fingers into Shego causing her to moan into her mouth. Kim pulled her fingers out and looked as the fluids were laced around her fingers. She placed her fingers into her mouth and to her Shego tasted better then she looked.

They removed their g-strings and climbed into the soft bed with Shego on top of her. Kim kissed her tenderly as Shego began to rock gently rubbing her clit against Kim's causing them to moan. Shego looked at her and slowly began to kiss Kim's neck and slowly moved her was to Kim's breast as she sucked on Kim's nipples. She soon began to nip and gently bite the redhead's nipples as her hand explored Kim's inner thigh. Slowly she began to kiss down to Kim's navel and as she moved across the woman's flat stomach she gently moved her tongue across the smooth skin. She continued down until she was just above Kim's warmth. She kissed softly just above Kim's clit making the read head moan softly. She then began to move her tongue around Kim's wetness moving it up from her opening all the way to her clit.

"Oh…yes, Shego" Kim purred softly as Shego continued to move her tongue around.

Hearing Kim murmur her name made her grow wetter as Kim kept purring. She reached her hand forward and gently rubbed her fingers around on Kim's flesh making her moan more. She then gently inserted two of her fingers into Kim and found her tender spot inside of her. She gently stroked the spot making Kim twitch and moan louder. Shego enjoyed hearing Kim make these noises and she kept doing her motions making Kim moan more. Soon she screamed out in true pleasure as her body bucked and as she came.

It was now Kim's turn to pleasure Shego and she was going to do her best. She pulled Shego to herself and quickly spread her legs. She had tasted her already and she wanted more of the green woman. She moved down and began to move her lips tenderly on Shego's clit making her elicit cries of pleasure. She began to move her tongue around Shego's wetness exploring the soft pink folds. She began to suck on the wetness making Shego moan more with the motions of her mouth and tongue.

She then began to rub her fingers around on the flesh as her tongue worked in sync with her fingers. Kim then began to insert her fingers into Shego's opening much like Shego had done with her and she copied the motions Shego had done. This time though she moved her fingers back and forth. She started out slowly as she moved her fingers she would curl them a bit. Soon she was moving her fingers back and forth quickly rubbing her fingers against Shego's tender spot quickly. Shego kept moaning louder and louder as Kim's fingers moved back and forth quickly. Suddenly she moaned and screamed out as her body quivered as she came.

Shego sat up slowly as Kim got back onto her knees and Shego moved over to her. They kissed and their tongues moved around each other's sampling their own essences. Shego laid Kim onto her back as she pulled her tightly into her arms and held onto her. Her she pulled the covers of them and Shego rested her chin in the nape of Kim's neck. She placed a soft and loving kiss on Kim's cheek as she held onto her under the covers. Neither of them said a word as the green flames danced around the fireplace casting them in a soft green glow. Kim looked at the flames and slowly closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep. She was at peace being in Shego's arms but her peace wouldn't last long while she was in her dream.

XX

_Kim ran as fast as her legs could carry her as she ran through Dementor's collapsing lair as it was self destructing. She could hear run cursing as he dodged some rocks that fell from the ceiling. They ran towards the exit in front of them and they could see the light shining in front of them. Suddenly Kim stopped when she heard Ron's pain filled scream filled her ears causing her to spin around and looked. Ron was pinned under a large chunk of steel that held him to the ground. She turned and ran to him and grabbed a hold of the steel and tried to pick it up to no prevail._

"_Kim, you need to go" Ron said as blood dripped out of the corners of his mouth._

"_No I'm not leaving without you" Kim said with tears drip from her eyes._

"_Kim go, NOW" He said forcibly._

_She shook her head but then looked up as an explosion went off and the fireball came flying at her. She looked back down at Ron who smiled at her and nodded and reluctantly left him. She started running and stopped to look back at him as the fire ball consumed him. She screamed out as the floor opened up and she fell and looked around the dark room. She looked back behind herself as a light came on and she saw Shego looking at her. She smiled as she tried to move to Shego but found she couldn't move. She looked to see Shego's eyes open to see bloody holes where her eyes once were._

_She tried to scream for Shego but no sound escaped her lips as her mouth opened. Suddenly Shego's arms fell off of her body sending blood flying across the floor. Kim tried to scream again and once again she couldn't make a noise. She watched in horror as Shego's body began to fall apart. Her body parts were falling into heaps onto the floor as her blood spilled out around the mess. Kim tried to move more but again she couldn't and she was freaking out. Suddenly the remains of Shego bust into flames and they shot forward towards Kim and wrap her body in the green flames. Now she could scream and she was screaming as loud as her lungs would let her. The flames wrapped around her and crawled into her mouth and deep into her body burning from the inside out._

XX

Kim shot up in bed screaming as loud as she could and her eyes were open wide. She could still see the flames in front of her as she kept screaming as loud as she could. Her arms began to move fighting off the flames to no prevail. She screamed again as tears poured from her eyes and she begged for someone to save her. Soon her answer came when s light green hand reached up to her face. As soon as the green hand touched her face the flames disappeared. She looked over to see Shego looking at her with worry in her eyes as she pulled Kim into her arms. Kim broke down into Shego's arms and wept wildly into the soft skin as Shego held her to her breast so she could hear her heartbeat.

"I saw Ron die again…" Kim started as she wept into Shego's skin. "And then I watched you die, I don't want to loose you. I lost Ron, I cant stand to loose you" Kim cried as Shego gently stroked her hair softly.

"Shh pumpkin…I'm not going to go anywhere, ever. I promise I won't ever leave you, hell itself couldn't stop me if it wanted to." Shego said softly as she lifted Kim's chin up to her and looked into her eyes.

"I love you" Kim murmured softly to Shego.

Shego looked at her and softly leaned forward and kiss her gently and pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I love you too Kim, and I'm never going to leave you" she said with a tender smile as she kissed Kim again.

Kim smiled and laid down into Shego's arms and Shego pulled the covers back over them. Shego looked at Kim and reached up and softly caressed Kim's check and gave her another kiss. They closed their eyes and this time Kim's dreams were filled with happy visions of her and Shego being happy. That night and for many hundred nights to come they slept in each other's arms and never leaving the other.


	15. Don't Wake Me

**Hey folks been some time since i did a one shot but i was busy with my story _Last Bit Of Humanity _and it was my best one ever. if you read my one shots but havnt read Last Bit Of Humanity i ask you to check it out you might enjoy it. this one shot deals with some real problems and it is in fact one that i have been through before. i hope yall enjoy it please R&R thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own _Don't Wake Me by Skillet_**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Wake Me<strong>

Shego sat in front of her TV in her apartment that was sitting on the outside of Middleton. She flipped through the channels seeing all kinds of things from cartoons to sitcoms and the news. Eventually she shut the TV off and tossed the remote on the couch. She closed her eyes and thought about how she had gotten to this point in her life. No longer the most wanted woman in the world she was lonely and angry now. Her life had went down the tube after she got out of jail because nobody trusted her. Everywhere she went people would stare at her and they would follow her while she was in stores.

She had a larger problem then those, one that bothered her more then the fact that people didn't trust her. The one person she had hoped would begin to start to trust her hasn't yet. Kim Possible, the woman who had saved the world on countless occasions still didn't trust her. It bothered her deeply because somewhere deep within Shego, she was in love with the redheaded woman. She would fight it as hard as she could but no matter how hard she fought she loved her. She knew she needed to confront her about it but the only place where she could tell her was n her dreams.

She couldn't take it anymore, for no matter what she knew Kim would never accept her. She wanted to stay in the dream forever, and she planed on taking care of that this night. She walked into the kitchen and up to her cabinet above the sink. She opened it up and reached in and grabbed a bottle of Bacardi 151. She reached into another cabinet and pulled out a bottle of sleeping pills. She walked into her bedroom and walked over to her bed. She sat down on her bed as a few tears slipped from her eyes as she looked at the pills and the alcohol.

"Doing this means I'll leave this world and be with her forever, its worth it" She said as she opened the pills and dumped them into her hand. She then shoved them in her mouth as she reached over and grabbed the bottle of booze. She opened it up and started to chug the rum. She felt as it filled her mouth and pushed the pills down into her stomach. Once she was done she laid down in the bed and as she did she could feel the bills start to take effect. She closed her eyes with a smile as she felt herself start to drift away and as she did she could see images of Kim.

"SHEGO" she heard Kim's voice call to her.

XX

_**(Fifteen Minutes Earlier)**_

Kim sat in her room looking at a picture from a long time ago back when she had been good. When someone had taken her evilness away and made her into a good woman once again. She looked at them for a bit before she sat them down on her nightstand. She had seen Shego around and talked to her a bit but she acted like she didn't trust her. Deep down she did and she did have feelings for her. She needed to see her and talk to her but she was afraid to. She walked to her door and walked out of her bedroom and out of her house. She knew she needed to talk to Shego and tell her the truth. She stepped outside and was blasted by a cool summer breeze. She looked up as thunder rolled over head and she started walking down the street to Shego's house. She seemed to sense something was wrong and so she quickly picked her pace up as she moved through the streets.

She came to a stop and looked at a building that loomed over her. It was Shego's apartment and she slowly breathed out a soft sigh as she looked at it. She controlled herself as she slowly walked up to the door and walked in. she walked over to the elevator and presses the button. The door opened and she walked in and as she did she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong and it was bothering her. The doors closed as she pressed the button to take her up to the fifth floor where Shego was.

"Ok, I'm going to walk in and apologize for how I acted towards her, and then tell her how I feel for her" Kim said to herself as she shook herself to calm her nerves.

The doors opened and she walked out of the elevator towards the last door in the hall. She walked to the last door and knocked on it but there was no answer. She stood there for a few minutes until she knocked again and this time the door opened slightly. She walked in and slowly looked around to see the lights were off. She walked through the house and moved around looking. She then noticed that the light was coming from the bedroom and she slowly walked in and just before she did she heard the sound of a bottle hitting the floor. She moved forward quickly and as she did she opened the door quickly. She gasped when she saw Shego laying on the bed sprawled across it. She looked and saw the bottle of booze laying on the floor while a empty bottle of sleeping pills laid on the bed.

"SHEGO" she screamed of as she ran to her side.

"Kim, I'm in the place I need to be, you are already coming to me" Shego said softly with a smile.

"GODDAMNIT SHGO" Kim screamed out as she picked Shego up.

She grunted as she strained her back and moved toward the bathroom quickly. She ran into the shower and turned the cold water on quickly and switched it to the shower. She climbed into the shower and held Shego under it as she sat down behind her. She reached up and placed her finger into her mouth. The inside of Shego's mouth was dry and this scared her deeply. She pushed her finger back into Shego's mouth and gently rubbed Shego's uvula. Nothing happened and she began to panic as she tried it again.

"No Shego don't leave me, I love you" Kim's voice cracked as she desperately worked to save Shego's life.

Kim moved her finger around inside of Shego's mouth trying to make her throw up the contents of her stomach. She kept working her finger in her mouth and she could feel her body convulse. In a few seconds she felt something warm on her finger In that split second she looked as vomit began to spill out of her mouth and over her self. I a few seconds after this Shego came to and her instinct kicked in and she doubled over and vomited more into the tub. She coughed and this time she could see the pills laying in the tub Kim looked at her as she slowly looked back to her and Kim couldn't help but smile that she was ok, but it quickly turned into a sneer as she looked at Shego.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" Kim screamed at Shego.

XX

_**(Inside of Shego's mind while Kim was saving her)**_

_Shego laid in a green field with wildflowers around her, and it made her smile. She sat up and looked around as a warm breeze blew by her kicking her hair up. She looked around and saw birds fly over and she followed them until her eyes landed on a pond. She looked and next to the pond she was a figure coming out of the water. She got up and walked towards the pond and as she got closer she saw it was a woman. After a few seconds she could see the woman had red hair and she noticed it was Kim. She smiled as she walked over to her and got close to her._

"_I'm finally happy" Shego said as she looked at Kim._

"_Yes, but this is only for a short time" Kim said as she looked at Shego._

"_What, what do you mean? I did this so I could stay with you and be happy forever" Shego said stepping back from her._

"_Shego, this isn't how you should have done it, trust me the real me has feelings for you, in fact she is trying to save you now" Kim said as she moved her hand over the water._

"_No Shego, don't leave me, I love you" she heard Kim say as she looked at the water._

"_She loves me?" Shego whispered as she looked at the water._

_She looked on as Kim worked to save her life and she could see that she cared much for her. She looked over to The dream version of Kim who looked at her with a serious look on her face. After a bit of this Shego could feel her body vomiting and she quickly looked to the Dream Kim._

"_Go back to her" the dream Kim said as she pushed Shego over._

XX

Shego's eyes opened and she felt the vomit on her mouth and chin as she felt another wave of vomit coming. She quickly doubled over and threw up again and as she did she could see the pills that she had consumed to end her life. She coughed as she spat out what was left in her mouth. She felt the cold water wash over snapping her fully back to reality. She slowly looked back to Kim who sat behind her in the bathtub and she saw the smile on her face. After a few seconds the look on her face turned into a sneer as she stared at her.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" Kim screamed at her.

Shego looked away for a few seconds before she looked back to Kim. "I was thinking that if I can't be with you in real life then in the next on I would."

Kim pulled back from her with that statement and she could see the pain in her eyes. She looked as Shego dropped her head down slowly as she reached forward and turned the shower off. She slowly sat there with Kim as the water drained and at the drain she could see the pills in the drain. Slowly she looked back to Kim who was staring at her and she could see hurt in her eyes.

"Oh Shego, I'm so sorry I didn't know how to act around you and I was afraid that with our past you wouldn't want me. I didn't mean to push you away" Kim said as she let a tear slip from her eyes.

"The past is behind us, I only want our future to be together, and I want to wake up next to you everyday for the rest of my life" Shego said softly as she pulled Kim to herself. "I love you Kim."

"I love you too, and I want to be with you forever as well" Kim said as she looked into Shego's eyes.

Ignoring the fact that she had just vomited they both leaned in and kissed. Their lips moved together as they slowly climbed out of the bathtub. They moved towards the bed And that night they slept in each other's arms not wanting to let each other go. The next morning Shego was the first to wake up. She was in a haze after the night before, after she tried to end it all. She tried to move her left arm to rub her forehead but she couldn't move her arm. She looked to her left and she gasped when she saw Kim laying next to her. She smiled when she realized that everything that had happened the night before was real. She smiled as she tipped her head back, she was finally in sweet bliss, what she had wanted since she had first fought Kim. Now she was happy and at peace as she closed her eyes again with a smile this time.


	16. Someday

**Hey folks a new one for yall and i did it in one day just for yall. this one i made in honor of everyone people have lost. we all know the pain of loosing some one special to us. i have lost quite a few that have meant alot to me. in the end though i know they are always with us and this one shot is about that. i want to also say that my prayers go out to weepuppyjake if you read this its dedicated to you as well as everyone who knows the pain of loss. This is my way of saying no matter what they are always here with us. Pleases R&R thanks**

**Disclaimer: i don't own _Someday _by _Nickleback_**

* * *

><p><strong>Someday <strong>

I couldn't believe it when I saw it but it had happened showing me there is more to death then just saying goodbye. I had to come to the junkyard today because I had just been released from the hospital. I looked over to Ron as he helped me out of the car that he had drove. Damn these crutches, I hate trying to walk with them, it causes me more discomfort then just walking on the cast. My leg was broken in two places and I had to get stitches in three places on my head. I guess I got off lucky for being in a car wreck a week ago. Hell, they say I'm lucky I lived because my car was hit by a semi, I mean destroyed by a semi.

I had finally gotten a look at what was left of my car. They were right when they said I was lucky to have lived through it. The car itself was almost bent completely around in on itself. I hobbled over to it and looked at it closer and as I did I felt tears slip from my eyes. The windows were shattered and nothing was left of them, and the passenger side doors were gone. I guess that's what happens when a tractor trailer nails a car. I needed to get something out of the car, something I had hoped would survive the wreck. I hobbled over to the car and reached into through the drivers side window and up to the visor. It wasn't there, it was gone and I could feel my heart sink as I started to bring my arm back out. I stopped for a few seconds when I saw something glisten in the center console. I reached for it and sure enough it was what I was looking for, the picture.

It was a picture of her and I, it was of us on one of our dates. Our hair was mixed together and we were both laying on a bed. It also happened to be after the first time we made love. We both had a sheet over our chest as well as her head on a pillow. My head was rested on her shoulder and my right eye was looking up at the camera. Her left arm was wrapped around me and we both had smiles on our faces.

"KP" Ron's voice called to me breaking me out of my thoughts making me look at him.

"Yeah, I'm ok" I lied smoothly as I wiped some of the tears away from my eyes.

"Come on, I'll take you home" he smiled lightly as he moved me towards his car.

I smiled lightly as I looked at the picture in my hands as I placed it into my pocket. I moved towards the car and got in as Ron talked to the junkyard owner. After they were done he got in and looked over at me but I didn't look at him, I was staring back out the window. I found my mind start to wonder, soon my find found its way back to three weeks ago. That was the time it all started to go to shit for me, that was when I lost her, that was when I lost Shego.

XX

_**(Three Weeks Ago)**_

"Shego?" I called out from the living room when I heard the front door open.

I looked up to see her come walking in and her face was nothing but sadness. She looked at me for a few seconds before she took a seat next to me on the couch. I looked over at her unsure of what was going on. Just as I did she broke down, this was the first time I had seen her cry. Shego, the toughest woman alive, the one who used to be wanted internationally, she was crying. She suddenly threw her arms around me and sobbed more and this threw me off big time.

"I'm dying" she said through sobs as she held onto me.

"What?" was all I could say as I looked down at her.

"I have a brain tumor, and it can't be operated on, it goes from my brainstem all the way up to the front of my brain. It's from my powers, they say it was slowly growing over the years. I've only got about a week left" She said as she looked into my eyes.

I looked back at her as I let it sink in, and it slowly did. I suddenly started crying deeply as I threw my arms around her. Both of us laid on the couch holding onto one another crying deeply as we clung to one another. What seemed like only minutes since we were holding onto one another was really hours. We ended up crying ourselves to sleep in each other's arms. I was the first to wake up the next morning and I looked down to Shego. She laid on my chest and we clung to one another not wanting to let one another go. I thought the events of he night before were nothing more then a dream until my cell phone rang. I answered it as quietly as I could.

"Hello" I whispered into the phone.

"_Hello Kim" _I heard my mother's voice say to me, I could hear the sound of pain in her voice. _"I'm calling to say I am sorry about Shego."_

My blood ran cold at that moment, at the moment I realized last night was real and not a dream. I looked down to Shego as my eyes began to tear up again, my love, the woman who meant the world to me was dying. I started to have flashes of her and I fighting, then us falling for one another. Or first time of making love, and when we had decided to live together. I was going to loose her forever.

"_Kimmie?" _my mom's voice said causing me to snap out of my flash backs.

"I'm still here, are you sure there is nothing that can be done to help her?" I asked as more tears flowed.

"_Yes, just make her comfortable, that's all that cam be doe. I have to go I love you" _she said to me.

"I love you too" I said as I hung up the phone.

I looked down at Shego as she still slept peacefully in my arms. I love her so much and I can't stand the idea of loosing her. I didn't know what to do, all I knew was to keep her close and never let her go. Slowly she woke up and looked up at me and she could see that my eyes could see that my eye was covered in tears. I looked down at her as she too started to cry as she curled into a fetal position in my arms. I looked at her for a few seconds before I snapped out of my crying and looked down at her. "I'm going to make this the best time of your life" I said as I wrapped my arms tightly around her.

For the next week we spent the time we had never being away from one another. We went to see land marks neither one of us had seen before. We spent time with one another including the last time we made love it had felt like the first time. I even had decided to help her steal one thing just for old times sake. When we weren't doing things I could see how bad she was getting, her green skin was pail and discolored. Her hair was loosing its natural jet black color and then the day came I will never forget.

We were relaxing at home watching some movies and enjoying some wine together. I looked over at her as she got up and walked over to the TV to put a new movie in. She stopped just short of the TV and slowly turned and looked back at me. I could see in her eyes there was something wrong and at that moment she collapsed to the ground. I jumped up from the bed and ran to her side and rolled her over. She was still breathing and she looked worse then she has been. I quickly called for an ambulance to come and get her. It took them ten minuets to get there and I drove my car behind them as they went to the hospital.

They placed her into a bed but I knew somewhere deep down she wasn't going to make it through the night. I looked at her as they had her hooked up to machines that monitored her heart. Slowly I sat down next to her and held onto her hand as I looked at her closely. Tears were poring out of my eyes as I looked at her. Just then her eyes opened and she looked at me and as she did she weakly smiled at me. I couldn't smile , I just kept crying as I pulled her into my arms.

"Kimberly" she said, and I noticed she had used my name, my full name and she had never done that before.

"Yeah" I said softly as I cried more.

"I'm about to leave this world, but I will always be looking out for you. You will always be safe for I will always be with you, looking out for you. I love you pumpkin" she said weakly looking at me.

"I love you too" I said looking at her as more teas slipped from my eyes.

I listened to her breathing as it slowed down and slowly stopped. I looked up at the monitor and watched as it beeped three more times and stopped all together. The monotone sound filled my ears and at that moment doctors ran in and checked on her. I backed up slowly and cried more as they unhooked her from the machines. I turned and slammed into my mom who quickly threw her arms around me. I sobbed into her arms as I slowly collapsed to the floor in the room. The entire time I was falling down I was screaming and crying out Shego's name as I kept weeping.

After a bit of my crying I had decided to leave and go home to be alone for a bit. I climbed into my car and looked at the picture of us that I had kept in my car. I cried more as I started to drive away from the hospital. I drove slowly and as I did I kept seeing flashes of her in my mind. She was dead, and nothing I could do would bring her back.

Suddenly I was blinded by lights from my left side and in that second my ears were filled with the thunderous sound of a semi's horn filling my ears. I looked forwards and in a split second I saw a green flash and felt something wrap around me. I closed my eyes and was in peace as I felt the impact of the truck hit my car. For that brief instance I could feel Shego around me and I was confused at that time. The last thing I saw before darkness was the pavement coming at me quickly and then darkness.

"_I'll keep you safe princess" _I heard her voice say to me in the darkness.

XX

_I woke up back at my place looking around frantically and I began to feel my body over trying to find out if it was just a dream. I thought it was until I looked up and saw Shego standing at the foot of my bed. She looked down at me and slowly she smiled at me and walked over to my side and sat down next to me on the bed. She reached forward and gently stroked the side of my face as she looked at me. She leaned forward ad kissed me softly and I watched as she pulled back with tears in her eyes._

"_Shego, what's going on? I remember being in a wreck" I said looking at her._

"_You were, but I saved you, you're on your way to the hospital now. I didn't want to you to die, I want you to keep living your life" she said looking at me._

"_But…I don't want to live it without you" I said looking at her._

"_You need too, it's not your time, I will always be with you cupcake, I love you" she said as she pulled me into her arms._

"_I love you too" I said softy._

"_I have to go, but I will always watch out for you" she said looking at me._

_I watched as she stood up from the bed and she walked out of the room leaving me alone. I looked at the empty room before I slowly pulled my knees up to my chest and cried softly. I was alone, I had los her and I wasn't getting her back. I sobbed harder as I looked around the room and saw nothing but the empty room._

"_SHEGO" I screamed out loudly as the room went dark._

"_I love you princess, I'll always be here"_

XX

"SHEGO" I screamed out again as I woke up in a hospital bed.

I looked around and I could see everyone in the room looking at me. I grunted out in pain as I could feel the pain wrap through my body. I slowly looked as my mother and father came to my side and looked at me. I started crying as I looked at them, they each had tears in their eyes and I could tell they were tears of joy. I looked around at them all as they each came around me and looked at me. I looked around and I could see someone who stayed off at the distance. Slowly I could see she was Shego, and she smiled softly as she slowly walked out of the room. I smiled softly as I knew she had saved my life, she had kept me alive.

"You are lucky to be alive, the semi slammed into your car and it wrapped around the nose of the truck. You have been out for almost five days" My mom said looking at me.

"She saved me" I whispered to myself.

"What was that?" My mom asked looking at me.

"Nothing" I said softly as I looked at them all.

XX

_**(Present Day)**_

I looked at the remains of my car one last time as we drove off leaving it behind. I looked back to the picture in my hands and smiled slightly. I knew that I wouldn't be alive if I didn't have the guarding angel that I had. I love Shego, and I always will but now I must go on living my life without her. But I know that I must live my life to the fullest and I will never forget her. I took one final glance to the car and as I did I saw Shego, I saw her standing there looking at me. She smiled at me and I could feel her presence around me. She was going to be with me until the day I died, and once I did she would be waiting for me.


	17. Your Guardian Angel

**Hey folks been a little while since i had published an one shot. well here is another one, and i forgot to mention before i get into talking about this one the last one the song _Someday by Nickleback_ was requested by _Kigo Fan. _This reader has other ones he has requested and if he reads this i will get to them i promise. this one here was requested by another reader named _Young Wolf. _He picked a pretty good song and i sat down and listened to it and thought it was an amazing song. That also happened to be a day when i was watching one of my favorite tv shows _The Walking Dead _I thought about it long and hard and i came up with this. my first zombie piece as well as my first corssover. I worked a Kigo one shot into one of the episodes. for those of you who don't watch it it is awesome to watch. i made this one so it would fit into the mid season finally. Before i forget i posted a slide show on Youtube called Kigo: Don't Wake Me i hope y'all check it out and review it. i hope y'all enjoy it pleases R&R thanks **

**Disclaimer: I dont own the song _Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus _**

* * *

><p><strong>Your Guardian Angel<strong>

Kim felt like she was alone now, she had no one left alive that she knew personally. The plague of the twenties century had gotten her family and friends and turned them into Walkers. She had killed her family, and her best friends because they had tried to kill her…and eat her. She had watched them die, and then raise back up into the mindless courses. She had seen her mother and father kill and try to devour her twin brothers, she had watched as they tried to come after her. She killed them by using a baseball bat and striking them over the head a few times, and it seemed to kill them for good.

Her thoughts were pulled away from the events of the past when Rick walked up to her and looked at her. It had been three weeks since she had joined the group while they were on their way back from Atlanta where they had escaped the explosion of the CDC building. They were a little worried about letting her join but once they had found out that she was the world famous Kim Possible they let her join. She however thought about Shego, the woman who used to be her enemy, now the woman had taken up most of her thoughts. In the end she knew she was alive, and that she was in love with her.

"Kim, Glen is going to sneak into town with Daryl he wanted to know if you would join him?" Rick Grimes the leader of the group asked looking at her. He was the leader of the group of people living from day to day. He had a wife Lori, and a son named Carl whom he loved dearly. He had always treated Kim nicely and she helped watched Carl when ever Lori and Rick needed some time. Although right now most of the group has been focused on finding Sophia who had disappeared after the group was swarmed by Walkers.

"Yeah I'll go" She said standing up.

"Ok, go get a gun from Shane" he said with a smile as he walked over to Lori.

Kim stretched a bit and walked over to Shane who was sitting at a picnic table cleaning some guns. He looked up to her as she stopped and sat down in front of him across the table. He had shot buzzed hair and five o'clock shadow that was dark in color. "You need a gun?" he asked in his southern voice as he looked at Kim.

"Please and thank you" She said sweetly as he passed a .45 to slide action pistol to her.

"Take care of that gun, its my glock" he said as she handed her a few clips.

She nodded and looked up to Dale as he sat on the top of the RV as the sun shined down on him. He held his 30-06 in his hand as he adjusted the hat on his head to block more of the sun. He looked to her and smiled as she walked over to join Glen and Daryl who were waiting for her. She looked at Glen first who smiled slightly as they started walking through the woods to the small abandoned town.

Glen was an Asian American who had Korean roots and he used to be a pizza delivery boy. He was a nice man and always treated everyone in the group nicely. He had brown hair and brown eyes and he had a thin, athletic body. Daryl on the other hand was always a somewhat mean man. He was a true county man, in the fact that he knew how to like off the land. He acted nasty but under it all he was a nice man with a good heart. He had a scruffy goatee and shaggy brown hair that matched his facial hair. He hefted his trademark crossbow he always used, he used it because it was quiet.

They moved through the woods and looked around to see the town was empty. There was burned out cars and in a few of them there were charred skeletons. Kim looked as Glen walked up to the door of an old shop that was missing the windows. Daryl came up behind her as she took her spot behind Glen as he opened the door. She raised the gun up and looked to see nothing in the room. They walked into the building and as they did Daryl closed the door behind them. They moved through the old pharmacy and looked around at the shelves to see much of it had been raided. At that moment they each heard the sound of moaning coming from the back of the store. Kim raised the gun up and pointed it in the direction of the sound. Just then they saw it, they saw a Walker.

This Walker used to be a man and they could see where he had been bitten at. The left lower half of his jaw was exposed showing his teeth and jaw bone. His skin was pail from no more blood pumping through his veins. Pieces of his flesh were hanging from the right arm, well what was left of it. Where the arm was the arm had been removed and the bone was jutting from the stump. Shreds of flesh hung down from the stump and just next to it on the body was a massive hole. The ribs were exposed and the organs were visible to them. Their noses curled for they could smell the rotting flesh of the Walker, it slowly turned and looked at them. Just as it did Kim side stepped to the right so Daryl had a clean shot. He took the shot and watched as the arrow passed through the head and stuck into the wall behind the Walker. They saw the blood splatter around the arrow as Daryl walked up and pulled the arrow out of the wall.

Kim turned and walked over to another aisle and walked around looking for anything they could salvage. She moved down the aisles and looked around for drugs and some food to help them. She stopped when she looked at the wall nearby to see something she recognized from a long time ago. There were five slash marks in the wall and it had green burn marks around the slash marks. She gasped a bit as she walked up to the marks in the wall. She stopped when she saw a dead Walker laying on the floor, so she raised her hand up and touched the marks in the wall. She closed her eyes and as she did she saw images of the person who had left these marks. "Shego" she whispered softly as she brushed her hand over the marks. Kim looked at the marks again and walked back away from them. Suddenly they all heard the moaning coming from outside. They each looked to the front door and outside to see a group of Walkers. There was about fifteen of them and they were walking towards the building they were in.

"Shit, Walkers" Daryl muttered as they started moving to the back door of the pharmacy.

Just then they heard the sound of the back door explode open causing them to turn and look. To see the door fall off of its hinges and three more Walkers started coming into the building. They were completely surrounded so Kim took a step forward and raised the gun. She fired two shots and watched as both of the bullets struck two of the walkers. She turned to the third one and shot it in the head as well killing it as well. She looked past the three dead Walkers to see more coming for them. Suddenly there was a massive green flame that shot in front of the Walkers making them stop. Kim smiled slightly as she looked to Glen and Daryl.

"What the hell you smiling at?" Daryl asked as the Walkers came through the front.

"Me" a voice said making them look as a woman came through the door.

The woman wore a pair of black pants and a green t-shirt. Her hair was black and somewhat ratted with a slight green tinge to it. Her skin had the same green tinge to it. Her right hand was wrapped in green flames while her left hand gripped a hold of a pistol. She quickly chucked the plasma bolt forward past them as the Walkers. The green flames shot up and wrapped around the Walkers. She quickly raised the pistol up and shot two more Walkers in the head. She quickly turned and shot another Walker that was on fire and moving towards her. Suddenly another gunshot rang out causing her to look behind herself. She saw a Walker collapse to the ground at her feet. She glanced up to see Kim holding a smoking gun and looking at her with a smile on her face.

"Come on, I've got a car out back" The woman said.

"Shego, I've missed you" Kim said as she placed her arms around her true love.

"Not now Cupcake, later when we get back to your camp" She said as she pushed her out of the door.

They ran to a car that was parked a few buildings away from them. They got in and Shego quickly sped off away from the fires that she had started. She glanced into the rearview mirror to see the Walkers following them but they couldn't keep up with them. Kim finally looked over to her and slowly Shego looked at her and smiled.

"So just who the hell are you?" Daryl asked looking up to Shego.

"Chelsie Go…you know me better as Shego" Shego said glancing back to them.

"You mean the world famous thief?" Glen asked looking at her.

"The one and only" Shego said with her trademark smirk.

XX

Kim and Shego sat in front of a fire that night after getting back to the farm. Everyone inside of Hershel's house. Kim and Shego had decided to stay at the camp where they could catch up. It took a lot of talking on Kim's part to convince the group to let Shego stay with them. In the end it was Shane and Rick who saw that it was a good idea to keep her around. The idea of having someone with super powers in the group meant they would have better defenses against Walkers. She was also a skilled thief which also meant that when ever Glen would go out to salvage she could help. Kim looked over to Shego as the fire flickered casting a soft glow onto Shego's face. Shego glanced back to her and smiled at her causing her to blush a bit.

"What is it pumpkin?" Shego asked with a slight smile.

"I've missed you…so much" Kim said with a blush as she looked at Shego.

"And I've missed you, I had been following you and your group for some time. I couldn't catch up with your group, I just never could" Shego said softly as she moved closer to Kim.

Kim looked at her in the eyes as she slowly reached her hand up and stroked the side of Shego's face. The constant threat of attacks by Walkers didn't exist, it was just them. She tipped her head to hers and they gently stroked each other's cheeks causing them both to smile. Slowly They leaned each other as they pulled each other into one another's arms. They were together again, after all that had went on in the world, the plague, death, and destruction, they were together again.

Kim lifted Shego up and together they moved to Kim's tent. They moved in and Kim stopped only long enough to close the door behind them. She then quickly turned back to Shego who was already laying on the sleeping bag waiting for her. She quickly moved over to her and climbed on top of her prompting a giggle from both women. She reached down and stroked the side of Shego's face with both of her hands as she kissed her. Kim was in a world of her own, she was with Shego, and this time she was happy…the first time in a long time. She pulled back from Shego just long enough to pull her shirt off showing her breast off to Shego. She could feel Shego tense up and this made her smile as she looked to Shego. Slowly Shego pulled her shirt off making Kim smile as she leaned back down to Shego and she rubbed her breast up against Shego's making Shego gasp a bit.

XX

The sun rose in the morning and Shego looked over to Kim as she slept peacefully next to her. Shego was happy, happier then she had ever been in a long time, she had he princess back. She sat up slowly and looked out of the window of the tent and looked as a lone song bird sat on the branch of a tree looking at them. The bird sang its song before it flew off, the song made Shego smile a bit as she slowly moved to her knees. She stretched her nude body and looked back to Kim as she moaned a bit and rolled onto her side. Shego smiled as she put her clothes back on and walked out of the tent. She looked to see the whole group sitting around the fire eating breakfast.

"Well good morning" Dale said as he offered her a plate of food and some coffee.

"Morning, and thanks" She said with a soft smile as she sat down next to the tent.

"Sooo…you and Kim?" Andria asked looking at Shego.

"Yeah, we always had something for each other even before the outbreak" She said looking back at them. "Will it be a problem that we are lesbians?"

"No, there is no problem" Rick said looking at her, "we are all just survivors. There are no more whites, blacks, Muslims, Christians, Strait or gay…just the living and the dead that's it."

"Well put" Kim said coming out of the ten and taking her seat next to Shego.

"Guys" Glen said making them look to him. "The Barn's full of Walkers"

Everyone looked at him and slowly all eyes fell onto the bar just over a hundred yards away from them. They slowly got up and most of the group walked over to the barn. Kim and Shego stood back behind the back of the group and looked on as Shane walked up to the locked door and looked in through the crack. Suddenly he pulled back and looked around at everyone. Kim and Shego slowly stepped back as Shane and Rick started arguing over what to do.

"What do you think we should do?" Kim asked looking at Shego.

"I'm with Shane, we kill the Walkers" Shego said looking back at her.

"Yeah, I agree with you" Kim said as she looked at Rick as he walked back towards the farm house.

Kim and Shego decided that they would keep watch on the barn for most of the day just to be on the safe side. Kim held onto a knife and as she did she kept stabbing it into a log that she had been sitting on. She looked over as Shego kept tossing a ball of plasma between her hands. As she did she would glance over towards the barn and Kim could see that she was toying with an idea. Soon their attention was caught when they saw a farmhand walking with Hershel and Rick carrying what looked like snare poles. They disappeared into the woods causing both of the women to glance at one another then back up to see Shane come walking up.

"Anything happen?" he asked looking at them.

"No, they have been quiet" Shego said glancing up at him as he tugged at the door checking the locks on it.

He stepped back from it and just as he did the door banged out at him causing the three of them to jump up. Shego's hands came a light as she looked at the door in front of them but nothing happened. They looked around at one another before Shane turned and walked off leaving them there by the barn. Kim looked back to Shego as they slowly turned and walked back to the farmhouse where everyone else was. They looked to see Dale was missing from the group as well as Shane. They sat down and looked across the porch to see Carl, Rick and Lori's son looking at them. He wore Rick's old Sheriff hat, he smiled at them so they returned the smile back.

"So how do you two know each other?" he asked them both.

"Well, I used to be a thief who worked for a mad man who thought he could take over the world. She used to be a hero who would constantly stop us every time she could." Shego said looking at him.

"Ok, well how did you two fall in love?" Carl asked another question as he looked at them.

"Carl, do you think they want to go into their personal lives?" Lori asked causing him to look at her as she walked over to him.

"Its quite alright Lori" Kim said with a smile as she looked at the brunet. Her eyes slowly drifted back to Carl as he sat there looking at them. "Well years of fighting each other had led to feelings develop between us."

"But if you two were enemies why would you fall for each other?" He asked looking at them.

"Well Carl, sometimes life plays out like that" Shego said with a smile. "You want to see something cool?"

She looked at him as he nodded with a smile and slowly she looked as T-Dog, Carol, Andria, Daryl, and Lori gathered around her. She glanced to Kim and watched as she smiled at her. She smiled back and her hands came alight with her plasma making everyone pull back a bit. She stood up and curled her hands into fist causing the plasma to become balls in her hands. She opened them back up and she began to toss the balls of plasma around like it was nothing. She looked back down to Carl and tossed him one of the balls and he caught it.

His eyes grew wide as he caught it but it didn't burn him. He looked up at her and smiled as the ball of plasma quickly disappeared into nothing. Shego looked at him as she snuffed out the second ball. Soon her eyes lifted up to see Shane walking back and this time he was carrying a bag of guns over his back. She looked over to see Glen walking up and to going them on the porch. Shego, and Daryl walked off of the porch to Join Glen and T-Dog on the lawn. They looked as Shane handed a shot gun to Daryl causing him to look at him.

"What's all this?" Daryl asked pointing at the guns

"You with me man?" Shane asked him

"Yeah" Daryl replied as he walked with Shane

"Time to grow up, you got your's?" He asked looking at Andria

"Yeah, where's Dale?" she asked him.

"He's on his way" he growled back to her as he handed a pistol to T-Dog.

"Thought we couldn't carry?" T-Dog asked as he took the pistol.

"Yeah well, we can and we will" Shane quickly replied as he looked towards Glen. "Now look this place was nice when it was safe, we just sat around picking daises, well now we know it ain't." He said looking around to everyone on the porch. He slowly looked to Glen. "How about you man, you going to protect your's?" he asked him as he handed him a shotgun. He looked to Maggie, Hershel's daughter and the woman Glen was in love with. "Can you shoot?" He asked her.

"Can you stop? Alright if you do this my dad will throw you out tonight" she said looking at him.

"We can't leave" Carl said stepping forward.

"What's going on?" Lori asked looking at him.

"We ain't going anywhere ok…Now look Hershel he's just got to understand, he will have to" Shane said looking around at everyone, soon his eyes drifted to Kim and Shego as they stood there hand in hand looking at him. He tossed a shotgun to Shego who caught it and quickly pumped it with one hand. He looked to Kim and tossed her a pistol as to which she caught it quickly like Shego. Slowly he looked down to Carl and pulled a .357 stub nosed pistol. "I want you to take this and protect your mother."

"Rick said no guns" Lori growled at him as she pushed the gun back to Shane. "This is mine and Rick's decision, not your's it will never be your's" she snarled at him as he stood up to look her in the eyes.

"Oh Shit" T-Dog said causing everyone to look at him as he pointed towards the woods.

They all looked to see Rick, Hershel, and the farmhand as they were pushing and leading a pair of Walkers with the snare poles towards the barn. Kim and Shego looked to see what everyone else had seen and they quickly looked at each other as people started running towards them. They could hear Shane say something as they all started running towards the barn. Shego and Kim managed to keep up with Shane and the rest as thy ran. They looked as she threw the gate open and ran in and looked at the Walkers in the snares.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING?" he bellowed to Rick.

"Shane just back off" Rick said to his long time friend.

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel asked looking around at everyone as he gripped a hold of the snare that held a female Walker.

"Are you kidding me you see what they are holding onto?" Shane said as he walked around Rick and Hershel.

"I see who I'm holding onto" Hershel shot back at him.

Kim, Shego, and Daryl ran up at that point in time and raised their guns up and kept it trained on the walkers in the snares. They looked on as Shane walked around yelling about the walkers and Hershel's belief. Kim and Shego traded worried glances as the Walkers pulled and tugged at the snares. They then listened as Rick and Shane began to yell back and forth at each other, finally Shane walked out in front of both of the Walkers.

"Hey Hershel, let me ask you something man, could a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?" Shane asked as he pulled out his pistol.

"NO" Rick roared trying to stop him.

Shane didn't listen he snapped the pistol up and fired off three rounds into the female walker's chest area. The blood in its body was no longer red in color, it was now a black color from rotting. Kim and Shego stepped back and watched as the black blood sprayed across the ground. Shego moved herself in front of Kim to protect her just incase something went wrong. She looked To Hershel as he stared at the walker as it kept growling and moving and she saw the look of pain in his face.

"STOP THIS" Rick bellowed at him.

"Alright that's three rounds in the chest, if someone was alive could they take that, WHY IS IT STILL MOVING?" Shane roared out as he pointed his finger at the walker. Just as he did he snapped the gun up and fired two more shots into the Walker causing it to snap its head back. "THAT'S ITS HEART, ITS LUNGS WHY IS IT STILL COMING?" He raised the pistol up again and fired off more shots into the Walker right in front of Hershel. Hershel just looked on as the bullets ripped through the walker leaving him speechless.

"SHANE ENOUGH" Rick roared at him as he gripped onto the snare pole.

"Yeah you right man, that is enough" Shane said as he walked forward towards the Walker. Just as got to the walker he placed the muzzle of the pistol in his hand to the Walker's forehead and pulled the trigger. At that moment the Walker's head snapped backwards sending decayed blood and brain matter across the ground. It fell to the ground dead at Hershel's feet and he looked on in a state of pure shock. Shane looked over to Shego who was staring at the Walker and slowly she looked back to him. He turned and walked back towards the barn as everyone looked on at what they had just seen.

"ENOUGH RISKING OUR LIVES FOR A LITTLE GIRL WHO'S GONE! ENOUGH LIVING NEXT TO A BARN FULL OF THINGS THAT ARE TRYING TO KILL US! ENOUGH! RICK IT AIN'T LIKE IT WAS BEFORE" Shane roared as he looked around at everyone and slowly back to Rick. "NOW IF Y'ALL WANT TO LIVE, WANT TO SURVIVE THEN YOU GOT TO FIGHT FOR IT. I'M TALKING ABOUT FIGHTING FOR IT RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW"

With that they all looked on as Shane ran straight to the barn that was full of Walkers. As he ran he picked up a pickaxe and started to hit it on the rusted locks of the door. Rick at that moment began to yell at Hershel who was on the ground unmoving and staring at Shane. Rick struggled with the snare pole as the Walker that was still alive fought to get free from it. Shego looked towards the barn as Shane beat the lock off of the door. She didn't like this, this man could possibly get her killed, or worst yet Kim. She looked back to Kim who looked up at her and at that moment she passed Kim the shotgun and took the pistol from her.

Once she had the pistol her free hand came alight with her plasma. She looked as Shane walked back to the rest of the group after he had gotten all of the locks off of the door. He stopped for a few seconds and looked at her as she glared at him, her eyes seemed to be burning holes through him. She looked over to the barn and watched as the door to the barn opened and Walkers started coming out of the barn towards them. They kept getting closer to the group and as they did suddenly Shane raised the pistol up and shot the first one.

At that moment he shot another one in the head as more of the group came to his side. Kim and Shego were on the end on the line of guns firing at the walkers. They could hear Rick telling Lori and Carl to stay back from them. Shego glanced over as Shane glanced back to Rick and glared at him. At that moment he snapped the pistol up and shot the Walker in the snare and watched as it fell to the ground. Shego turned back to the barn and kept firing at the Walkers. She looked as Kim fired a shot and pumped the gun. She could see something in Kim's eyes, something she had never seen before, hatred. She could tell that Kim hated Walkers, with a passion. The final Walker came out of the barn and Shego along with three others shot it in the head killing it.

Shane glanced over to Shego and slowly looked back to Rick, and they glared at one another. They then all heard the soft moaning coming from the barn causing them all to look back to the barn. Each of them readied their guns and looked at the barn waiting for the Walker to come out. And soon the Walker walked out of the barn and into the light, and when it did everyone lowered their guns. They stared at a little girl, they were staring at Sophia.

"SOPHIA…SOPHIA…SOPHIA" Carol cried as she ran towards her daughter. Without warning Daryl spun around and dropped the gun as he threw his arms around her and stopped her from running towards the Walker.

Rick stood back behind everything and looked at Sophia as she kept walking towards them. Everyone in the group looked at her and each of them had at least one tear on their face. He looked around and slowly started walking forward towards the group as they looked on at Sophia. He pulled out his Colt Python and raised it as he walked forward towards Sophia. He stopped and looked at her for a few seconds as she got closer to him. He breathed softly and he pulled the hammer back on the revolver. She got closer to him and he pulled the trigger and watched as she fell to the ground at his feet. He looked down at her lifeless body and as he did he heard Carol crying and slowly he holstered his pistol.

XX

That night Kim and Shego laid in their tent and their minds were still on what the days events had held for them. They could still see Sophia, and it still haunted them badly. Kim rolled over and looked into Shego's eyes as she looked at her. Shego gently reached up and stroked the side of her face as she looked at her. Slowly Kim nuzzled into her hand and looked into Shego's eyes. She loved Shego and slowly she nuzzled closer to Shego as she wrapped her arms around her. "Shego, please promise me something" she said softly.

"What's that pumpkin?" Shego asked softly.

"If I ever become a Walker, kill me" Kim said softly looking at him.

"Kim, you are never going to become a Walker, as long as I am alive you will never have to worry about that" Shego said softly as she kissed Kim.

"Promise?" Kim said softly.

Shego looked at her and nodded as she tipped her head to Kim's and smiled at her as she looked at Kim. Kim rested her head on Shego's chest and listened to her heartbeat, and as she did she drifted off to sleep. Shego laid there and looked at the top of the tent and as she laid there, she thought about her promise to Kim. She knew it would be a hard promise to keep but one she was going to keep until her dying breath. For she loved Kim, and no walker was going to get to her. Soon she too fell asleep her mind drifting to what the future had in store for them in this new world filled with the walking dead.


	18. I'd Come For You

**Hey Folks another oneshot and this one is also a request by a reader named KiGofan, he has several request that i will work on as well as some of the other request that had been sent to me. i will be getting them done as well. i hope yall like it and if you want request a song. please R&R thanks**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own The song _I'd Come For You by Nickleback_**

* * *

><p><strong>I'd Come For You<strong>

A powerful fist shot across Shego's face sending blood flying across the floor. She looked up as the man punched her again across the face making her head snap to the right. She looked up to see a man walk in causing the man to stop and motion the man to bring her into a room. Shego looked as two men gripped a hold of her by her arms and picked her up. She was a hostage to an American terrorist cell, but it wasn't just her who was a hostage. Her true love Kim Possible was too, as well as he family, Ron, and Drakken.

New villains had taken the place of Drakken and Shego after the world had given them a pardon after they stopped the alien invasion. These terrorist were using normal guns but they also had captured alien weapons. These people wanted to claim the world in their own image, and how they felt it should look. GJ had been hunting many of the different cells around the world, but the American cell was the toughest to get.

Shego looked around as a few lights glowed dimly in the hall she was being dragged through. She looked as a door opened blinding her with bright white light. Her eyes adjusted and she saw Kim sitting in a chair next to her family, Ron, and Drakken. Each of them were bloody and beaten. She looked as she was pushed in a chair and spun around to face the leader. He wore a black mask and kept an AK-47 slung in front of his chest. Shego looked forward and she saw a camera focused on them. The man walked forward and turned to face the camera. Shego could see beyond him some TV screens, on with a live news broadcast and the other with the man on it. He turned and nodded to a man who was sitting in front of a computer. With a few swift keystrokes the live news feed was cut to him. He nodded at the leader saying they were now nation wide. "Hello America," he started in a smooth voice as he looked at the camera. "The world has become a mess since the alien invasion and we the members of New Dawn want to return it to its former glory. The best way to make our point is to execute those who were responsible for stopping the invasion. Starting with the woman who can do anything."

The man pulled a pistol out of a holster on his side and walked over towards Kim. Shego looked as the man walked past her and as he did he glanced at her for a second before he walked back behind Kim. He raised the pistol up and placed it to the back of Kim's head. Shego looked into Kim's eyes as she glanced at her. She needed to act and only one thing came to her mind.

"No" she said stopping the man making him look at her.

"What?" The man asked looking at her.

"Not her…start with me, keep her alive as well as the rest, their worth money…I'm not" she replied as she looked at Kim.

XX

_**(Four Days Ago)**_

Kim smiled as she walked around looking at Shego who was now something to her. She herself wasn't sure of the connection she had to Shego but there was something different. She just enjoyed being in her company and being around her. It had been three months since the invasion that they had worked together to stop it. Out of that invasion a terrorist cell had rose trying to take the world over and shape it in their image. But even with them attacking cities around the world her and Shego were just happy to be around each other.

She glanced over to Shego who was wearing a brown jacket and blue jeans. She had on a green shirt under the jacket, but the brown jacket complemented her green skin tone. It was early October and they were walking down a path in some woods. They looked as the changing leaves fluttered down softly around them. Kim looked over to Shego as a cool wind blew by sending a chill down her body. She shivered a bit as she stepped closer to Shego. The green skinned woman saw this and so she placed her arm around Kim's waist and pulled her even closer.

Kim looked at her and smiled as they walked together with there arms around each other. She looked up and noticed their cars were getting close to them, signaling their walk was almost over. In some ways this upset her for she didn't want to leave Shego's side. Slowly they got to their cars and before Shego removed her arm Kim quickly shot over and gave her a kiss.

The sudden contact of the redhead's lips to hers made Shego's eyes shoot wide. She slowly brought her hands up and stroked the side of Kim's face. Kim's skin was soft and tender to the touch and the taste of her lips caused Shego's adrenaline to spike. She moved her lips with Kim's and slowly she pulled her tighter to herself. Suddenly her mind snapped back to her and she pulled away from Kim making her look at her.

"Not right at this moment Cupcake" Shego said softly.

"Why not?" Kim said looking at her.

"Because you are still in the worlds light, and you don't need anymore problems. Especially after you and the Buffoon broke up, give it about a week" Shego said looking at her.

Kim felt a twinge of pain, she felt like Shego had just rejected her. She snapped away from her and stormed over to her car and climbed in and sped off. She looked in her rearview mirror to see Shego slowly disappear behind a hill. A lone tear slipped from her eye as she drove. She knew she had fallen for the ex-vileness and she had taken up most of the thoughts in her head. She pulled into her driveway and looked up at her house and breathed softly as she climbed out. She walked into the house and she could still feel the pain of not having Shego.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed a hold of her and a black bag was thrown over her head. She kicked her feet out and she felt them connect with two bodies. She heard two men grunted and she heard them fall back to the ground. She flipped the one holding onto her and she could hear him grunt in pain as he slammed off of the ground. She reached up and pulled the black hood off and looked at the three masked men. She turned to get GJ on the phone and as she grabbed the phone she heard the sound of a pistol hammer being pulled back.

"Please Ms. Possible, put the phone down and no harm will come to your family" a smooth voice said from behind as she felt the pistol get placed to the back of her head.

XX

Shego had felt bad for what happened between her and Kim but it was for the best. She knew that if it had gotten out to the world it would have caused all kinds of problems for the redhead. She knew she was doing it to protect her, protect her from the harshness of humans, something she knew all to well about. She looked as a white van sped past her but she didn't think much of it. She looked at Kim's place as she pulled in, she wanted to apologize for what happened. She slowly walked up to the door and stopped when she saw the door was opened a bit.

She sparked her plasma and walked into the room to see what looked like a battle had gone on. Furniture was overturned and the TV was broken. She stopped for a few seconds and looked to see a note sitting on the counter. She walked over and looked down at it. The note read:

_Too whoever finds this first,_

_We have Kim Possible and her family as well as Dr. Drakken and Ron Stoppable. Those who find this must know that you have four days to bring us Shego, or we will kill them all on live on TV._

_New Dawn_

Shego growled as she walked over to Kim's Kimmunicator and picked it up as soon as she did she saw Wade looking at her. "Wade no time to talk I need all you know about New Dawn" she quickly ordered.

"Why what's wrong?" he asked.

"They have Kim" she quickly replied.

"Well I don't have much just that they started sprouting up around the world after the invasion. That and the people of who are part of the cell have a tattoo of a rising sun somewhere on their body" he replied looking at her.

"Ok contact GJ and tell them Kim, her family, Ron, and Drakken had been captured by them" Shego said looking at Wade.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'm going after New Dawn" she replied.

XX

Shego zipped her old green and black cat suit up and looked at herself in the mirror. She turned and walked out of her house and climbed into her car. She knew one place where she could get a lead on New Dawn, The Bermuda Triangle. She drove her car to the pier and looked to see a speed boat parked at the dock. She knew she had three days to find Kim and she was going to stop at nothing to find her. That even meant taking on the entire underworld to find her nothing would stop her.

She climbed into the boat and sped off towards the direction of the club for villains. She looked as the club on the small island appeared out of the fog around it. She parked the boat and climbed out of the boat and walked up to the front door. She walked in and when she did she saw many different villains walking around. She looked around and when she did she saw Dementor sitting at the bar. She walked forward and came up behind him as he kicked back a shot. She saw as he looked into the mirror behind the bar and saw her standing behind him.

"Hello Shego…what can I do for you?" he asked as he ordered another shot.

"I'm looking for New Dawn" she quickly replied making him stop before he placed the glass to his lips.

"Why would you be looking for them?" he asked turning to face her.

"They have Kim Possible" Shego replied looking at him.

"Really…its about time someone tries to do something to that brat" Dementor said with a chuckle.

Shego growled and grabbed Dementor by the collar of his shirt and slammed him on the bar. People around looked at her as her right hand came alight with her plasma. A man came up behind her and placed his hand on her left shoulder. She quickly grabbed the man's hand with her right hand and she heard him scream in pain as the plasma burned him. He threw the man away from her and turned back to Dementor who was staring at her. She got in his face and looked into his eyes. "Where can I find New Dawn?" she growled at him.

"They are hard to find, most villains don't mess with them cause we have a code. I do know where to find a member of it though, h works in Middleton, at a bar on the outside of town…that's where you can find him" Dementor said looking at her.

"What's his name?" she growled as her hand glowed brighter and brought it closer to Dementor.

"Andrew Jacobs" he replied.

Shego growled and thrower him to the side and turned and walked out of the club. She came outside and walked down to her boat and hopped in and sped away back towards Middleton. She was there in no time and she walked up to her car that was waiting for her. She got in and sped away towards the bar that Dementor told her about. She drove towards it and soon she saw it on a hill so she sped up to get there quicker. She shut the car off and got out and walked towards the bar and walked inside. She looked around at a few people sitting around the bar. She walked up to the bar and looked as the bartender as he walked over to her.

"What'll you have?" he asked looking at her.

"I'm looking for an Andrew Jacobs" she said looking at him.

"Well you found him, I'm Andrew" he replied.

She looked at him as he smiled a bit at her as she looked him up and down. Her eyes soon fell onto his wrist and she saw the rising sun tattoo on the bottom of his wrist. She slowly looked up into his eyes and saw that he still had a smile on his face as he looked at her. She quickly reached out and gripped him by the back of his neck and slammed his head off the bar. She looked as the three men at the bar got up and were ready to fight her. She grabbed a full beer mug and quickly spun around and slammed the mug into the side of a man's face causing it to shatter. The man fell to the ground and she looked towards the other two man who were coming at her quickly. She flared up and kicked her right foot out quickly sending the man flying across the bar. She spun to the second one and as she did she roundhouse kicked the man knocking him into the bar.

She looked at the three groaning men and slowly walked around the bar to the man she was after to see him just starting to sit up. She walked up to him and looked down at him as he looked up at her. She shot down and grabbed a hold of him and picked him up and slammed him off of the bar. She looked at him for a few seconds before her plasma sparked up.

"What the fuck do you want?" He growled at her.

"New Dawn" she growled at him.

"What makes you think I know anything?" he snarled.

Shego growled as she slapped her plasma covered hand to his wrist where the tattoo was. She smelled the burning flesh and looked at him as he screamed out in pain. She then quickly pulled him off the bar and slammed him into the wall. She looked at him as she brought her plasma covered hand up and pulled it back behind her head. "They have Kim Possible…where are they?" she snarled at him.

"Fuck you" He growled at her.

She snarled as she slammed her plasma covered hand to his chest and she could hear the flesh sizzling under her hand. He screamed out in pain as the plasma seemed to burn straight to his bone. "WHERE IS SHE?" she screamed as she pulled her hand back from his chest.

"PENNSYLVANIA…A SMALL TOWN IN NORTHWESTERN PA NAMED LINESVILLE" he screamed at her.

She looked at him for a few seconds and then slowly to the burned handprint in his chest. It still smoked a green smoke and slowly she looked back to his eyes as she slowly released him. At the moment she did he breathed out a sigh and looked at her as she slowly stepped back from him and looked at him.

"That redheaded bitch will die" he said weakly as he looked at her as she turned and walked away.

"What was that?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him as she came to a dead stop.

"She's going to die" he said with a weak chuckle as she turned to face him.

She growled as her right hand came alight and she quickly shot forward and slammed her hand to his face. She could hear his muffled screaming as she burned his face with her plasma. She smiled slightly as she watched him thrash around and try to get free from her hand. She focused on her plasma and watched as the plasma glowed brighter and climbed higher over the mans head. She looked as he slowly stopped fighting and his limbs went limp. She pulled her hand back and looked as his face seemed melted like a plastic toy soldier. As she walked away she touched her hand to the wood of the bar and she began to set the bar on fire as she walked out.

The small town was two days away and she knew this because she had been there before. It would mean she would have only one day to find Kim and save her. She got in her car and drove towards PA. As she drove her mind raced, it went back to the day they had defeated the aliens. That was the day she herself had discovered her feelings for Kim that's whys she needed to find Kim. Two days had passed and she had just crossed into PA and she was driving by Pittsburgh. She looked at the Ohio River as she drove by to see a crashed alien ship in the water covered in vines. The city of Pittsburgh was slowly rebuilding itself after taking a major brunt of the attack.

She was still about three hours away from the small town and one thing she did know was it was a good place to hide. In the small town she knew one couldn't throw a stone without hitting a swamp. She knew she needed to find her connection in that town, a man by the name of Travis. If anything illegal went down in that town he knew about it.

The three hours dragged by but son she was pulling into the small town. She looked around to see people with a few dead deer tied down to the roof of their cars. She looked and saw a small bar near the drug store and she knew that was where to find Travis. She parked the car and got out and walked across the street to the bar to see people walking out. She walked in and looked around to see people sitting around drinking. A few of them looked at her and then slowly went back to their drinking.

"I'm looking for Travis Miller" she said. As soon as she said this everyone in the bar looked at her as she stood there. Many of them slowly stood up and as they did they pulled out guns and slowly pointed them at her. Since the invasion the small town ad reverted back to an almost wild west type town. She looked at them as they all even the bartender had a gun trained on her. "It's ok folks…she's with me" a voice said from the back booth making everyone look back to the area.

She looked as everyone lowered their guns and she slowly walked through the small crowd. She looked to see a man sitting at a booth smoking a cigarette with a hat tipped down a bit over his face. He glanced up to see her walking up to the booth and look at him as she took a seat across from him. The bartender came over and sat a beer in front of both of them. She took a sip of the drink and looked at him as he took a drag on his smoke.

"It's been a while kitten…last time you called on me was during the Diablo incident" he said looking at her.

"Yeah…well now I need some help…again" she said looking at him.

"What kind of help do you need?" he said as he took a sip of his beer.

"I'm looking for New Dawn, they captured Kim" Shego replied.

"New Dawn? That's going to be pricy" He said with a chuckle as he took another drink.

Shego looked at him for a few seconds before she reached across the table and pulled him close to her. She breathed a hot breath into his face and glared at him. "You've got a lot of nerve asking for pay after you had set me up. I should just burn the answers out of you" she growled as she flared up and brought her hand up to the side of his face. At that moment she heard the sound of a pistol hammer cocking back and she felt the muzzle of a pistol under her chin. She looked into his eyes and he just had a smug look on his face. Slowly she let him go and sat back and as she did he did the same and holstered his pistol. "How much?" she growled.

"Hundred K" he replied.

"Done" she said looking at him.

"Come on" he replied getting up.

XX

Shego drove her car and followed Travis as he drove his chopper to a small bay in the lake. He parked it and got off of it as Shego got out of her car and looked at him. She walked forward and looked across the lake at a small chain of islands. She looked at him as he walked up to the water and looked at some of the islands. He turned to face her as she looked at him.

"Those islands is where you can find them…but there is a problem" he said from behind her as she turned and looked at the islands.

"What problem is that?" she asked.

"Me" he replied as he cracked her over the head with his pistol. He looked at her as she tumbled to the ground at his feet. He walked up to her and kicked her over onto her back and looked down at her. He lifted the front of his shirt a bit as he pulled down just enough of his pants to show her the rising sun tattoo. He smiled at her as she passed up on the ground. "Thanks for the money…" he said with a chuckle before he picked up his cell phone. "I have Shego…alright see you soon" he said as he hung up the phone.

XX

"Not her…start with me, keep her alive as well as the rest, their worth money…I'm not" she replied as she looked at Kim.

"What are you saying…are you willing to die for them?" he asked looking at her.

"No…not them, just her" Shego replied as she kept her eyes on Kim.

"And why would you do that?" he asked walking over to her.

"Because I'm in love with Kim" Shego admitted.

Kim looked at her and a small smile slipped across her face as she looked at Shego. Her kiss that she had given Shego a few days ago had meant something to her too. She loved Shego too, and now she knew that Shego loved her. She looked as the leader walked over to her and moved around in front of her and raised the pistol up. Kim looked at her as she turned and looked back at her for what they were sure would be the last time.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the building making the man look around. Suddenly gunfire could be heard from another room. He looked as men ran out into the halls and began to trade fir with the attackers. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" he demanded.

"GJ" a man said as he ran past the room.

Shego looked at the man as he cussed and started to walk away. As that moment her foot shot out and it connected with the man's gut causing him to double over. Her hands came alight and she burned the ropes that bound her hands. They snapped and she jumped up and ran over to Kim and cut her ropes with her claws. She looked as she jumped up and with out warning she kissed her. Their lips moved together and Shego wrapped her arms around her. "I love you Cupcake…lets get them and get the hell out of here" she said as she stroked the side of Kim's face.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out and Shego screamed out as the bullet clipped her in the shoulder knocking her to the ground. Kim looked as the leader was slowly standing up with a smoking pistol. She looked as she pulled off his mask and looked at her and then down to Shego as she rolled over and looked at her.

"Travis?" she questioned looking at him.

"Yep, I'm the leader of New Dawn…now you will die" he said with a chuckle as he moved the pistol towards Shego.

Kim quickly shot forward and grabbed the gun and placed it under his chin and looked at him. He looked into her eyes and at that moment she squeezed the trigger of the pistol. She watched as the top of his head had red mist flying up in the air. Some of the blood splashed onto her face and she looked down as the man died at her feet. "No one will harm the one I love" she growled as she turned back to Shego.

At that moment GJ agents came into the room with their guns up and they were pointed at them. Slowly they lowered their guns and worked to free everyone. A medic ran over to Shego and began to fix her up and help her up. Kim walked over to her and looked at her for a few seconds as she gently rubbed the side of her face. She leaned in and kissed her just as Betty Director walked in and looked at them as they kissed.

"Just in time I guess…there is a helicopter waiting outside to take you guys to safety. Where is the leader at?" she asked.

"He's over there, although I don't think he will answer any questions" Kim said pointing at his dead body.

Her and Shego looked at Betty as she glanced back at them and slowly they walked out of the room. Kim helped Shego up the steps towards the waiting helicopter that was sitting in the clearing of the island. Kim's family, Ron, and Drakken sat in it waiting for them to get in. Slowly they climbed in and looked at each other as the helicopter slowly lifted off of the ground and began to fly away. Kim looked out over the water and slowly she looked back to Shego who had her arm in a sling. She slowly looked back to Kim and smiled at her as she leaned over and kissed her softly. She slowly tipped her head down and rested it on Kim's shoulder.

"I love you" Kim said looking at her.

"I love you too" Shego said as she closed her eyes and the helicopter flew away from the island.


	19. Til The Casket Drops

**Hey folks been a lil while since i posted a one shot but i had to get this one out of my system and its dedicated to the love of my life she has been mi inspration for this one shot and she was the one who gave me the song and it fits well for both of us cause i hope to marry her some day i hope you read this love its for you let me know what yall think**

**I don't own _Til The Casket Drops by ZZ Ward_**

* * *

><p><strong>Til The Casket Drops<strong>

"I have a task for you" a deep and powerful voice said.

Flames shot up around the figure as he sat on his throne. He was the ruler of Hell, he was Lucifer. His red eyes looked down on the female demon who was knelt down in front of him. Her black locks didn't hide her two horns nor did she try to hid them. She had a long black tail that twitched behind her and seemed to sprout out of her green skin. Green flames were wrapping around her hands and they seemed to come from her hands. Slowly she lifted her head up to look at Lucifer who was looking down at her. Her bright green eyes looked into his red eyes.

"What is your task?" she asked looking at him.

He stood up from his throne and walked down the steps that were made from the bone of demons who had tried to defy him. He stopped in front of her and motioned her to stand. She followed his order as he walked towards the balcony over looking his kingdom. He looked out across as demons flew by and flames shot high in the sky. Over all that he could hear the tortured, agonizing screams of people who were sentenced to spend eternity here. He turned and looked to the Demon who stood behind him.

"I want you to bring about the end of the world Shego" he said looking at her.

"Ok, and why would you want that?" she asked looking at him.

"I have been waiting to long for my time to attack the human world. It's our turn, our turn to rule. Go and make me proud" he said looking at her.

He waved his hand and flames shot up around Shego. They wrapped around her and she looked to him as she was consumed by a fireball. He looked on still holding his hand out and he quickly moved his hand up sending the ball skyward. He looked as it seemed like a glowing star and then suddenly it exploded sending flames falling back to the ground. He smiled as he looked back over his domain _Enough of this living like rats it's time to remind humans why they once feared me_ he thought as he turned and walked back into his throne room.

XX

She let out a sigh after a long day of work. Her fiery red hair bounced around her head as he closed the door to her apartment. She looked around as the lights came on with the flick of a switch. She had been living here for almost three years now and it still wasn't home for her. She groaned a bit when she saw the mail and she picked up the bills that were in it. She tossed them to the side as she walked into the kitchen and looked at the table. She let out a soft sigh as she pulled off her jacket off and sat it on a chair. Once she did her shirt seemed to cover something up on her back.

She walked over to the bathroom and looked as she turned the shower on. When she pulled her shirt off she exposed her body she showed off her well toned body. At that moment a pair of white wings spread wide from her back. She curled the right one around and she reached up and groomed the feathers. Once she was done she did the same with the left one. She sighed a bit as she looked at the wings life was tough for her being a fallen angel.

Kim Possible had been kicked out of Heaven for being defiant. She chose to help humans and get into their affairs rather then sit back and do nothing. She chose this life because she felt like she could do a lot more to help them then just sit back and let them destroy themselves. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water rush over her and she breathed out a bit as she let the water rush over her. She closed her eyes as she tipped her head back. Her wings were folded up against her back so that their was room for her in the shower.

When she was done she stepped out and dried herself off. With a quick flap of her wings she dried them off too. She dressed herself and walked out onto the roof of her apartment. She looked around as snow fluttered down around her covering the street lights. She breathed out a bit and looked as her breath crystallized in the cold air. She smiled a bit as her wings stretched out. Flapping them quickly she jumped into the air and started flying away from the building.

This was the only real time she actually smiled, she felt free flying above the city. She looked down and watched the people walking along the streets moving about their business. This was the only time she would do this. She looked as the moon shone down and she smiled as she twisted through the air. She felt as free as a bird as the snow flew by her face. In this world she could do as she pleased and nothing could stop her. Just then she stopped when she felt something, something was off. She flapped her wings and hovered as she looked around. Just then she saw some green flames shoot up into the air followed by some screams. She quickly turned ad flew in the direction of the green flames.

XX

Shego quickly threw a man into a brick wall causing him to roar out in pain. She may have been there to bring about the end of the world but that didn't mean she couldn't cause a bit of chaos Her tail gripped a man by his throat and she picked him up off the ground. She looked as a woman screamed in fear as she chucked a plasma ball at a cop catching him on fire. She smiled as she watched the man be consumed by the green flames. She then felt it, something she didn't know at first until it got closer. She looked up and saw a beautiful red haired angel flapping her wings kicking up the snow as she landed.

Shego arched an eyebrow as she tossed the man to her right. "I didn't know God had sent anyone to stop me" she said with a smirk as she walked towards the angel. Her hands came a light as she kept walking.

"He didn't, I'm a fallen angel I don't answer to him anymore" she said walking towards her.

"Shego" Shego said looking at her as she introduced herself.

"Kim Possible" the angel said looking at her.

At that moment they launched themselves at each other. Shego screamed a scream of war as she punched her fist at Kim. She looked as with a single flap of her wings the angel flew to the right dodging the plasma ball she had just chucked at her. Spinning quickly she threw three more each just missing Kim by mere inches. She looked as the angel quickly used her wings and accelerated herself forward. At that moment Kim punched her fist across Shego's face making her spin across and land in the snow.

Shego grunted as she stood up and heated her body up to melt the snow off of herself. She looked over to se Kim hovering a foot off the ground with a small smile on her face. Growling she launched herself at the angel and watched as she lifted above her. Thinking quickly she curled her tail up and gripped her by her ankle and quickly pulled down. Glancing back she looked to see Kim crash to the ground with a loud grunt. She smiled a bit as she got back to her feet and turned to face Kim. Her tail was twitching behind her as she smiled looking at Kim.

Kim turned around and looked at Shego her wings spread wide she stared at the demon. The demon smiled as she quickly chucked two plasma balls at her. Thinking quickly she folded her wings in front of herself and watched as the plasma struck them. The plasma was hot and it went up over her head and washed away. She opened her wings and just as she did she looked to see Shego's plasma wrapped fist coming for her head. Too late she took the blow square to her jaw knocking her back into a car. Glass shattered and she slid down and looked up to see Shego smiling as she walked towards her.

In a quick moment she launched herself at Shego and tackled her to the ground. She sat up and looked down at Shego and quickly punched her in the face. "You will leave the humans alone" she growled as she kept punching Shego across the face. She looked as blood started to paint the snow. Suddenly she started choking as she felt the tail of the demon wrap around her throat. She reached up and started pulling at the tail and looked as the demon slid out from underneath her. Looking down at her as she squeezed her tail tighter choking the angel. Suddenly Kim's wings shot out and knocked her back across the ground.

"ENOUGH" Kim screamed as she started hovering off the ground. Without warning she kicked her feet out and launched herself at the demon. Her foot slammed into Shego's chest and sent her bouncing across the snowy road. She looked down to see Shego bouncing across the ground kicking the snow up. She quickly flew forward and went to finish Shego off once and for all. She came into a hover and looked around and to her shock she saw Shego was missing. She looked around to see nothing and so she let out an irritated sigh and turned and flew away from the scene.

XX

Shego looked as Kim flew away leaving her there. She growled in pain as she looked at some of the wounds on her body. This was the first time anyone had beat her in a fight. She ignited her plasma and brought it over her wounds causing her to growl out in more pain. She felt as the wounds started to heal. She looked to see Kim land on a building and disappear into it. She smiled as she knew where the angel lived at. There was something she needed to do, she needed to talk to the angel.

She turned and started to walk down the street towards the house. She bounded across the road before she jumped up to the buildings and looked across the city. She saw the building that held the angel to see a light on. She turned and walked over to a spot to rest for the night. She was wounded and she needed to heal from the wounds. She would move during the next night because the sunlight weakened her. She groaned a bit as she sat down in pain from the wounds. Her side had a gash in it was bleeding pretty good. She sat down and looked over to the building to see the angel moving around inside of the house. Soon her eyes were heavy with sleep from the wounds it had weakened her. She needed to rest.

"Giving up so soon" a voice said to her making her look up. Lucifer was standing there looking at her. As he stepped the snow melted around his boots. His black trench coat was smoked as his black hair was snow shaggy. He looked down at Shego as she sat up against the wall. "You get your ass kicked by a fucking fallen angel and now you are giving up" he growled at her looking down at her.

"No, I just need to rest, the wounds were pretty bad" she said looking back up at him.

"Bullshit I've see you take far worse, get off your ass and face the world" he growled as he bent down and grabbed her by her throat and picked her up off of her feet. He looked at her as she coughed and struggled against his grasp. "Don't you fucking forget what I did for you" he growled as he threw her to the right. He turned and looked at her as she turned and rolled over and sat up.

"I'll get to work" she said with a nod as she stood up and looked at him. She looked at him as he walked away and suddenly flames shot up around him and he was gone. Shego turned and looked back to the house and she quickly ran and jumped towards the building that held the angel.

XX

Kim stood up from her bed and looked up at the roof when she heard a loud thud. She quickly ran to her window and opened it. Jumping out her wings spread wide and she flapped them and lifted up and looked to see hers ego was standing there looking at her. Shego stood there looking at her, her tail was twitching behind her. "Shego back for a rematch" she said putting her fist up to fight.

"No, to talk" she replied looking at her.

Kim looked at her as she motioned her to join her and at that moment Kim slowly landed and looked at her. Her guard was up as she looked at the demon. "What do you want?" she asked the demon.

"You are the first one to have ever beat me" Shego said with a smirk as she looked at her. "I was impressed and I felt like I needed to talk to you."

"Since when does a demon want to talk to an angel" Kim asked as her wings folded against her body.

"That's the thing I didn't always used to be a demon" Shego said as she looked out across the city.

"What, let me guess you were a human who sold your soul" Kim said with a chuckle.

"Yes, I was" Shego replied looking back at her. She looked as the smile on Kim's face dropped to a frown and looked at her. "I had some one I loved very much she was dieing and slowly. She had a very rare dieses that had no cure. Well I loved her so much I was willing to do anything to save her and get her back. Well one night while we were at the hospital a man came in and he looked at me. He motioned me to follow him and well every bone in my body was telling me not to but I did.

"He led me out in the hall and when I got out there he asked me what I was willing to do to save her life. My answer was anything and that's when he pulled out the contract. He looked at me and said 'sign this contract your soul will be mine but she will be cured of the dieses that plagues her body'. I looked at him for a few seconds but I didn't think about it. I cut my finger open and smeared my blood across the dotted line. He looked at me and smile and that's when I woke up. "I sat up with a start and looked at the far wall. It had felt like a bad dream until I looked to my left. She was sitting up in her bed and looking at me with a smile. I quickly shot over to her and kissed her with great passion unlike ever before. Everything was great until four days later" Shego explained with a chuckle as all the painful memories came back to her. "We were walking down the street and we saw a coffee shop and we wanted some. She was walking ahead of me laughing and joking about me taking to long. At that moment it happened, she was hit by a bus, killed instantly. I had watched it all happened. I was grief stricken and so I did something, I threw myself off of a building. When I woke up I found out I was a demon and because I sold my soul I was supposed to be his personal solider."

Kim listened as this demon told her everything like they were old friends. She looked at the demon started to cry, it was crying proof that she was once human. Demons never cry, this one was different. Her tears were tears of blood and they dripped onto the ledge. She looked at the demon and she started to feel bad for her. Slowly she reached forward and placed her hand on Shego's shoulder making her look at her. She smiled a soft smile as she looked into the demon's green eyes. At that moment she moved forward and wrapped the demon in a tender hug.

Shego's eyes opened wide at this show of tenderness, something she wasn't used to. She looked as she pulled back a bit and looked into the angel's eyes. Something was coming over both of them and they slowly leaned in and pressed their lips together. Shego swiped her tongue across Kim's bottom lip asking for entrance. Kim accepted her tongue and their tongues moved around each other. They parted for much needed breath and they looked at each other. They looked at each other knowing this love was wrong, something that should never be.

"Want to come to bed?" Kim asked looking at Shego.

"Yes I do, as long as it is with you" Shego purred as Kim led her back downstairs.

XX

Shego woke up in the morning to see the sun hidden by snow clouds. She smiled a bit as she looked to see the pale hand around her stomach holding her close. She smiled as she looked over her shoulder to see Kim sleeping peacefully. She looked back out the window and her eyes shot wide when she saw it in the window. Lucifer was standing in the reflection of the window looking at her.

"Stop fucking a fallen angel and get to work, I fucking own you" he snarled at her.

She looked back to Kim who was sleeping peacefully not noticing what was going on. She looked at Lucifer and breathed out a bit and closed her eyes. Her mind flashed back to when she was happy and that was some time ago. This fallen angel had brought happiness back into her life and she would be damned if she was going to give that up. She opened her eyes and looked at Lucifer as he stared at her.

"Well?" he said in an impatient tone as he motioned her to get up.

"Fuck you" she growled at him. In a flash she grabbed an alarm clock and threw it at the window shattering it. She felt as Kim jumped and looked around frantically. Sitting up she reassured her that it was nothing but her throwing the clock through the window when asked why Shego just told her there was a bird annoying her. Kim just looked at her and snickered a bit until she looked Shego's nude body over and in a flash she had her pinned and they continued another round of love making.

XX

It was winter and so the night came early both Kim and Shego stood on the roof looking out over the city. Snow was fluttering down and they watched as it landed on Kim's skin and did nothing. When the flakes would fall onto Shego's skin they would instantly melt into a puff of steam, a very small puff of steam. When they watched this happen they would giggle and laugh at this spectacle. Soon they looked into each other's eyes and they leaned in and kissed each other softly.

"Ah so fucking sweet the fallen angel and the risen demon a love never meant to be" a deep voice said from behind them.

They both spun around quickly to see Lucifer standing there looking at them. Shego instantly roared and launched herself at the ruler of Hell as he hands came alight with her plasma. He smirked a bit and disappeared into a ball of flames. Her fist flamed into the ground where he once stood causing her to look around. Suddenly flames appeared next to her and she looked too late to see a boot strike her across the face. She rolled across the rooftop and came to a stop to see Lucifer standing there looking at her.

Suddenly there was a roar of anger from his right and he looked as the angel launched herself at him. In a fluid motion his hand shot out and he caught her by her throat. She coughed and gagged as she struggled in vein against his immense power. She flapped her wings wildly trying to break free but it wasn't working and this caused him to smile. He looked back to Shego to see her standing up and she quickly launched herself at him. In a fluid motion he backhanded her sending her flying into a steel door.

"Did she ever tell you why she came to earth?" Lucifer asked the rhetorical question as he carried Kim over towards Shego. "She was sent here to bring about the end of the world. Bring your precious humans to the brink of extinction" he said with a cruel laugh as he looked down at Shego. He glanced over to see Kim looking down at Shego with wide eyes. "Oh yes your little demon here was supposed to kill all humans, she was my best solider until she fucking found you and FUCKE YOU" Lucifer roared before he threw Kim into the door causing her to crumple to the ground next to Shego in a heap.

"Kim" Shego said softly as she brushed some of her hair back from her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kim mumbled in a low tone.

"What?" the demon asked looking down to her love.

Suddenly Kim shot up and grabbed Shego by her shoulders and pinned her to the door. "WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" she screamed at Shego.

"Because I fell in love with you, you were what I was looking for since I got to Hell. Now I found you and I was trying to escape that part of my past" Shego said looking into her eyes.

Kim looked at her for a few seconds before she quickly kissed Shego. She pulled back and looked at the demon as they tipped their heads together. "And you will escape it" Kim purred as she stroked Shego's cheek lovingly.

"I'm afraid she won't be able too" Lucifer snarled as he backhanded Kim across the room. He looked as the angel landed with a loud thud and he smiled as he walked over to her. "The start of getting her back on the right track it eliminate you" he said as he walked towards Kim. Suddenly he roared out in pain as he fell to his knees. He could se the green flames fly by his head and he quickly turned to see Shego standing there looking at him. She was covered in the green plasma, her whole body was dripping with it as she walked towards him. "You ungrateful little bitch" he snarled at her as he tried to get back to his feet.

Shego however didn't let him she punched her fist out at him sending a wave at him. She smiled as the wave washed over him and she could hear him roaring out in pain. She stopped and looked at him as he tried to get to his feet again. "You fucked me over once, you wont do it again" she growled at him as she punched her fist out this time sending a beam of plasma at him. She walked forward slowly all the time pushing the beam on him. After a few minuets she stopped and looked down at his burned body.

"You may have beat me now but I will come back and when I do this world will be mine and you will serve me again" He growled at her.

"That'll be a cold day in Hell" Shego said with a smirk at her own pun. In a instant she punched her fist down and sent the plasma beam shooting out the corner of the building. Over everything she could hear his roars of pain and she could see through the plasma beam his human body being ripped apart by the force of the blast. When she stopped she looked at the smoking hole in the building. She breathed softly and the plasma extinguished itself from her body and she quickly turned to Kim. She was stunned to see Kim standing there looking at her. "So, what now?" Shego asked looking at her.

"We take it one day at a time but for now you are mine" Kim said with a smile as she moved over and placed her lips to Shego's. They wrapped their arms around each other and as they did Shego's tail wrapped around Kim's leg as Kim's wings wrapped around them both. And so they faced the world one day at a time.


End file.
